La Novia De Mi Mejor Amigo
by animefull4ever
Summary: /Universo alterno/ Conoces a una chica que es muy hermosa, una especie de atraccion pero luego tu mejor amigo te dice que es su novia  ¿Que haras? ¿Dejaras la amistad por el amor o te olvidaras de ella?-Completo gracias por vuestro apoyo.
1. Presentaciones

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

-cccccccccccccccccccccccc-

Era una tarde de marzo me dirigía a mi casa luego de mi entrenamiento de basketball de mi escuela con mi mejor amigo Roranoa Zoro chico algo, fuerte, intimidante, generalmente siempre duerme. Somos amigos de infancia desde el jardín de niños para ser exactos, soy Monkey D Luffy

**-Va a estar interesante el partido del sábado-**Dijo Zoro mientra caminaba con un bolso en el hombro y una mochila color negro-**Vamos a patearle el trasero al CP9**

**-Si mañana recuerda ir a clases recuerda que témenos que jugar con los novatos de este año aprovechemos este es el ultimo-**Dijo sonriendo, este año era el ultimo nuestro y como siempre nosotros éramos un dolor de cabeza para la academia pero como somos jugadores nacionales no nos echan generalmente pasamos castigados**-¿Para donde vas ahora?-**Pregunte

**-A mi casa-**Dijo mientras sonaba su celular pero vio quien le llamaba y corto

**-¿Quién era?-**Pregunte el solo me miro y sonrío, claro al ser jugadores tan famosos y al tener gran popularidad la mayoría de las chicas se "derretían" por nosotros, Zoro era un rompecorazones siempre salía con muchas chicas y yo no solo me dedicaba a jugar y a no perder mi beca ya que si no mi abuelo me mataría. Aun que siempre andamos en peleas y en cosas por el estilo.

**-Acosadora, pero hay una chica que conocí en el verano, le pregunte donde estudiaba me dijo que estudiaría en nuestra academia y otras cosas luego salimos y es mi novia aun no es oficial pero quiero verla el otro día la vi hablamos pero luego su hermana la llamo y se fue-**Me contó Zoro de detuvo al frente de una casa-**Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós Luffy-**Mientras alzaba su mano seguí caminando vi la hora eran las 21:15 de la noche pase a una tienda a comprar algo para cenar mi hermano estaría en una fiesta y mi abuelo debería estar en la comisaría. Mientras veía alguna pizza una chica salio de un pasillo corriendo y choco conmigo y callo al suelo, me acerque a ella y le ofrecí la mano fue una sorpresa era tan linda, tiene unos ojos hermosos, cabello naranja, unas figura extraordinaria y una sonrisa maravillosa al verle me hipnotice en ella.

**-Gracias -**me dijo ella tomando mi mano-Nami-Me dijo sonriendo

**-Luffy, lo siento no te vi ¿Te golpeaste fuerte?-** Pregunte sinceramente que pregunta tan entupida fue esa era obvio que se había pegado fuerte

**-Algo disculpa es que voy tarde ami casa y me tengo que apurar adiós-**Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Luego de comer me fui a acostar estaba cansado pero no me podía sacar la imagen de esa chica de mi cabeza ojala la pudiera ver de nuevo tan solo una vez mas

***Al día siguiente**

Me levante me duche, me vestí tome desayuno y me dirigí a tomar el tren vi a la chica iba con el uniforme de la academia con dos amigas mas, una la conocía era la líder del grupo de historia y estaba en mi grupo, le tengo mucho cariño camine mas lento en eso sentí mi celular vibrar vi la llamada era de Hancock. Claro era si que era persistente tuve algo con ella pero al ser tan obsesiva termine con ella todavía me busca y me tiene arto le corte busque el numero de Robin ese es el nombre de la chica del grupo de historia.

**Alo-**Me contesto

**Ola soy Luffy-**Dije**-Quiero preguntarte si me puedes esperar afuera de la academia-**

**-Ola, no puedo estoy son unas amigas tengo que acompañarles para ver que salón tienen, pero nos vemos en el salón-**Mientras cortaba la llamada

**-Hola Luffy-**Dijo una voz al lado derecho mío

**-Hola Sanji ¿Qué tal?-**Dijo con una sonrisa era otro amigo rubio, alto, delgado pero tenia gran fuerza juega también basketball

**-Bien vamos o llegaremos tarde y ya quiero ver a las chicas-**Dijo claro era muy enamoradizo pero caballero tenia sus ventajas el hombre

***En el salón**

Estábamos esperando al toque de timbre, mientras conversaban o hacían cualquier cosa, yo estaba con mis amigos Sanji el rubio al lado de este estaba Usopp una chico muy simpatico tiene el pelo negro luego Chopper pelo castaño siempre anda con un sombrero, Brook es muy alto le dicen esqueleto ya que es demaciado flaco, Franky el repitio un grado tiene pelo azul y unas gafas, Zoro aun no llega como Robin en eso toco el timbre todos se sentaron en sus lugares entro Robin y luego Zoro todos gritaron para molestarlos se sentó adelante mío y Robin a mi lado izquierdo en eso llego el profesor y dos chicas mas una era la chica de ayer la pelo naranja y la otra pelo azul

**-Buenos días chicos tienen dos compañeras nuevas espero que les traten bien, bueno chicas preséntense a la clases no se preocupen no muerden –**Dijo el profesor

**-Yo soy Vivi vengo de muy lejos vine aquí por el trabajo de mi padre espero hacer muchos amigos-**Dijo la chica era linda de pelo azul

**-Yo soy Nami vengo del extranjero y espero caerles bien a todos y eso-**Dijo la otra chica de al lado. En eso un chico dijo si es que estaban solteras ellas solo respondieron que si eso era bueno en eso Zoro me tira una papel que decía _Ella es la chica del otro día que te hable, mi novia_ entonces recordé que a Zoro le había gustado se giro y me dijo algo yo no le entendí

**-Señor Monkey y compañía por favor pongan atención, bueno ellos se encargaran de mostrarle la academia por favor chicas hay dos puesto donde esta el señor Monkey por favor levante la mano-**Dijo el profesor yo levante la mano y las chicas se sentaron al lado mío Nami se sentó ami lado y sonrío cuando me vio Robin me escribió que si le cambiaba de puesto para hablar con ellas yo respondí que claro luego de la clase de física en el recreo todos se acercaron a las chicas yo solo me fui donde Zoro y los chicos

**-Que chicas-**Dijo Sanji-Cuando esos cuervos se aparten serán mías-

**-Lo siento amigo pero la de naranja es mía –**Dijo Zoro-**Por cierto vamos a decirle que le mostramos la academia –**Mientras nos dirigimos a las mesas los chicos nos vieron y se fueron

**-Hola yo soy Luffy y ellos son mis amigos, Zoro el pelo-verde, Sanji el rubio, Usopp chico pelo negro, Brook el afro, Chopper el castaño, Franky el peli azul-**Dije mientras respiraba

**-Yo soy Nami y ella es Vivi y Robin, Zoro ¿Cómo estas?-**Pregunto la chica

**-¿Se conocen?-**Pregunto Vivi

**-Si en el verano estamos andando, nada oficial aun ¿Cierto?-**Dijo Nami a lo que todos nos reímos no de ella si no de Zoro

**-Estoy bien-**Dijo Zoro mirándonos con cara de asesino**-Si ¿Les mostramos la academia?-**Era el que mas estaba interesado

**-Que tal al recreo del almuerzo-**Dijo Vivi-**¿Les molesta?-**

**-No, bueno chicos vamos a ver a los nuevos-**Dijo Franky todos le seguimos

***Con las chicas**

**-¿Quiénes son ellos?-**Pregunto Vivi

**-Son los más populares de la academia y los mejores en basketball, tengan cuidado la mayoría tiene fama de mujeriegos-**Dijo Robin-**Pero son buenos chicos son mis amigos somos como un grupo, bueno yo en los siguientes recreos tengo que ir a la biblioteca soy la líder de un grupo de historia-**

**-Genial-**Dijeron ambas

***En el siguiente receso**

Yo estaba con mis amigos en eso llego la chica nueva Vivi que me pregunto por su amiga yo le dije que estaba con Zoro me pregunto si me podía quedar con ella le dije que si nos pusimos a charlar y sonrío con las estupideces que hablábamos

***En otro lugar**

**-Bueno el otro día te vi ¿Cómo estas?-**Dijo Zoro

**-Bien si mi hermana me llamo teníamos que ir a casa-**Dijo Nami-**¿Qué tal as estado?**

-**Bien ¿Y tú?**-

**-Bien y denante me fije que hay afiches de ustedes ¿Son los mejores?-**Pregunto la chica

**-Si somos jugadores nacionales este fin de semana tenemos un partido, ¿Por qué no vienes? Será en este gimnasio y luego una mega fiesta en la casa del capitán-**Dijo el chico

**-¿Quién es el capitán?-**Pregunto la chica

-**Pues el chico pelo negro el que esta hay con tu amiga-**Dijo señalando a su amiga que estaban afuera del salón**-Es mi mejor amigo ¿Tu lo conoces?**

**-Si le vi en la tienda-**Comento la chica

***Con Luffy y sus amigos**

**-¿Ustedes se conocen hace mucho?-**Dijo Vivi

**-Si somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo, por cierto vives lejos-**Dijo Sanji

**-Vivi para el norte en el barrio arabasta-**Respondio

**-¿Con quien te iras?-**Dijo Sanji

**-Sola Nami se va para el sur vive en Cocoyashi-Explico** la chica

**-Yo te iré a dejar tengo que ir a cambiar de ropa en mi casa esta cerca de ahí-**Dijo Sanji, todos nos sonreímos**-¿Conoces el Restaurante Baratie?**

**-Si la comida es muy deliciosa-**Sonriendo

**-Yo trabajo hay –**Dijo el chico

**-Y nosotros vamos a comer ahí-**Dijeron todos toco el timbre por lo cual nos fuimos al salón

**-Eres muy entretenido-**Dijo Nami a Zoro que le estaba hablando **–Bueno ya están entrando todos**

**-Escuchen como hoy esta de cumpleaños mi amigo Sanji ere una fiesta en su honor el viernes en mi casa desde las 9 de la noche hasta la mañana siguiente y el sábado por supuesto esta invitados a otra fiesta pero desde las 11 de la noche asta el domingo y les invito a que apoyen al grupo de basket este sábado están toso invitados y lleven a mas personas dudas hablen conmigo-**Grito Luffy mientras se bajaba de la mesa

**-Gracias Luffy-**Dijo Sanji sonriendo-**¿Hoy ay entrenamiento?**

**-Si a las 7 de la noche hasta las nueve, luego nos vamos a comer algo yo invito…pero hoy salemos a las 16:30 de la tarde-**Dijo Chopper

**-Ey Luffy nos iremos con Nami vive cerca –**Dijo Zoro

**-Seguro que no te quieres ir solo**-Dijo sonriendo a su amigo

**-Todavía no pero ya tengo algunos puntos a mi favor, necesito un favor ella vive cerca de ti acompáñale-**

**-Tu eres su novio**-Dijo Luffy

**-Si pero hoy no puedo tengo que ir a donde Kuina ya que me dijo que tenia una nueva espada –**Dijo Zoro

**-Cierto eres fanático, no hay problema-**Dijo Luffy en eso llego el profesor todos a sus puestos

***Luego de clases**

**-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento-** Le dijo Luffy a sus amigos **- ¿Vamos?**

**-Ya-**Respondió Zoro mientras tomaba la mano de Nami y caminaban

**-¿Hace cuando se conocen?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Hace tres meses-**Dijo Nami**- ¿Tu estas saliendo con alguien?**

**-No-**

Mientras caminaban conversaban de temas variados y cuando llegaron a la casa de Zoro el le dio un beso a Nami y esta quedo roja a lo que Luffy se río y le molesto y esta le pego

**-Me gustaría ir a dejarte pero tengo que salir, bueno cuídate, Luffy la cuidas o te mato-**Dijo Zoro entrando a su casa

**-Claro idiota nos vemos en el entrenamiento-**Grito Luffy a su amigo luego fijo la vista en la novia de su amigo era hermosa pero era la novia de su amigo-**Vamos ¿Dónde vives?**

**-En la ultima casa del barrio Cocoyashi-**Dijo la chica-**¿Me iras a dejar?**

**-Claro-**Dijo Luffy sonriéndole-**¿Tienes que llegar luego a tu casa?**

**-No ¿Por que?-**Pregunto

**-Acompáñame a mi casa tengo hambre, vamos si no te are nada-**Dijo Luffy

**-Confío en ti-**Dijo la chica

**-Vamos-**Dijo tomándole la mano a la chica caminaron luego cuando entro**-¡Llegue!-**Grito pero no recibió respuesta

**-¿Con quien vives?- Pregunto**

**-Con mi abuelo y mi hermano-**Dijo el chico mientras iba a la cocina- **¿Quieres algo?**

**-Bueno tienes jugo-**Dijo la chica dejando las cosas en el sillón e iba donde el chico

**-Por cierto me llamo Luffy, soy capitán de los de basket un gusto conocerte formalmente no como el otro día lo siento -**Dijo el chico claro en todo el tiempo no habían hablado mucho- **¿Amigos?**

**Claro-**Sonrío la chica tenía un amigo nuevo

**-Genial ¿Tienes 18?-**Pregunto el chico mientras comía todo lo que pillaba y le pasaba un vaso de jugo a su nueva amiga

**-Si, tengo una duda ¿Zoro es mujeriego?-**Pregunto la chica

**-No cuando tiene una novia no te va a joder con nadie**- Dijo su amigo

**-Que bueno no quiero estar con alguien con el cual me pueda joder, ¿Tu crees que funcione nuestra relación?-**Comento la chica mientras fijaba la vista en una foto de sus amigos

**-Claro ¿por que no?-Dijo **mientras comía pollo

**-No lo se –**Miro a su amigo

**-Pero ahora se verán todos los días y no te preocupes yo hablo con el, tendría que estar muy loco para no estar con una chica como tu **–Dijo el chico sin pensar

**-¿Por que?-**Pregunto con curiosidad

**-Por que eres hermosa-**Con eso dijo todo el se fijo en lo que había dicho y miro al chica que estaba roja-**Solo digo la verdad**

****

_A veces no es la mejor opción encontrar o decirle tantas cosas a la novia de tu amigo puede crear grandes cosas o una historia._

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 


	2. El comienzo:Fiesta

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Por que eres hermosa, Solo digo la verdad-**Dijo Luffy

**-Gracias pero ahora me tengo que ir-**Dijo Nami algo ruborizada

**-Bien vamos-**Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Nami. Mientras conversaban sobre la escuela, amigos, música. Quien diría que cuando acompañas a una persona se pueden conocer mejor.

**-Mañana nosotros vemos una película, seguramente Zoro te invitara pero para que preguntes en tu casa-**Dijo Luffy mirándola

**-Genial bueno esta es mi casa, ¿Quieres pasar?-**Pregunto la chica

**-Será para otro día tengo que ir a entrenamiento y hacer otras cosas-**Dijo Luffy

**-Bueno adiós-**Dijo Nami mientras le besaba la mejilla**-Mañana nos veremos**

**-Claro-**Dijo algo nervioso y dando la vuelta

A una cuadra de el había una persona que le miraba y le tomaba una foto luego se fue.

**-¿Quien era el chico, Nami?-**Dijo una señora

**-Es Luffy un amigo, ¿Como estuvo tu día Bellemere?-**Pregunto a su madre

**-Bien interesante, pero a el ya le he visto antes, bueno párese un buen chico ¿El será mi yerno?-**Pregunto la madre de forma molestosa

**-No pero el amigo del podría ser ¿Te acuerdas de Zoro?-**Dijo Nami y su madre asintió**-Bueno el también esta en el mismo salón y me dijo que lo intentaremos ser algo mas formales, el y Luffy son amigos y son los lideres de baloncesto-**

**-Ese chico me da desconfianza sabes, ¿Por qué no te vino a dejar el?-**Dijo Bellemere

**-Tenia que ir a su casa pronto-**Dijo la chica subiendo a su cuarto**-Voy a hacer tareas**

_**-El siempre le veo involucrado en peleas será mejor hablar con el amigo ese tal Luffy pero antes tengo que sacarle mas información a mi hija-**_Pensó Bellemere

**-¿Pero el vive lejos…hablo de Luffy?-**Pregunto la Mujer

**-No tanto es como 10 cuadras pero nos vinimos conversando y no se noto tanto el camino a decir verdad el chico es agradable-**Respondió**-Es amable es muy buena persona**

**-Se nota talvez te atraiga, el chico es atractivo-**Dijo Bellemere sonrojando por el comentario a Nami

**-No lo se, solo comos amigos, además por mientras son los estudios y luego lo demás, ¿Puedo ir a una fiesta el viernes y sábado?-**Dijo Nami

**-Claro ¿Dos días seguidos?-**Pregunto Nami solo asintió**-Bueno cuídate**

***Mientras con los chicos**

**-Hey Luffy y ¿Zoro?-**Pregunto su amigo rubio con pantalones cortos y una polera de basketball que tenia el numero 6- **Ya va a comenzar el entrenamiento**

**-No lo se, ya es hora y ¿Como te fue con Vivi?-**Pregunto el chico a su amigo

**-Bien tenemos mucho en común –**Dijo sonriendo su amigo**-Pero tu ya sabes tienes a alguien**

**-No aun….-**Dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a los camarines**-Me cambio y vuelvo**

**-Bueno-**Dijo Sanji mientras se dirigía donde sus amigos

**-Que aburrido aunque no puedo negarlo es atractiva pero no-**Dijo en voz baja Luffy

**-¿Que chica?-**Pregunto una voz del otro lado el camarín-**Soy Kidd**

**-Hola, una chica que conocí pero no puedo estar con ella….tiene a otro-**Dijo Luffy a Kidd un compañero de grado pero era del salón 2-1 y ellos eran de otro, bestia con una camiseta y pantaloncillos numero 16

**-Y que…vamos mira talvez tu seas mejor que aquel….vamos si no el entrenador nos retara-**Dijo mientras salía seguido por Luffy que tenia el mismo uniforme de Kidd pero con el numero 1

**-Buenos chicos este entrenamiento será lo mejor ya que este sábado tenemos el gran juego y ganaremos –**Dijo el **entrenador –Vamos juguemos por favor de dos no deje pasar al su enemigo si no 50 vueltas a la cancha rapito vamos, los novatos también por favor**

Los días transcurrieron normales, se iban los tres juntos a sus casas, Zoro se iba a clases de kendo por lo cual Luffy iba a casa de Nami el día viernes quedaron en que Luffy la iría a buscar ya que su novio tenia que ayudar a Franky para su fiesta en fin algunos comentarios decían que Luffy era el amante de Nami

***El viernes**

Toco la puerta mientras esperaba abrió una señora pelo rojizo Luffy supuso que era la mama

-Hola ¿Nami esta lista?-Pregunto Luffy- Soy Luffy mucho gusto

-Esta casi terminando, Bellemere madre de Nami, ¿Son amigos?-Pregunto la mama de Nami- Te he visto la vienes a dejar

-Si soy compañero de salón y si la vengo a dejar aquí –Dijo Luffy mirando hacia la casa era grande con cuadros se notaba que vivían mujeres

-Mi hija me dijo que estaba saliendo con un amigo tuyo –Pregunto Bellemere este era el momento perfecto para sacarle información- Se que no es correcto y tu le defenderás pero….dile a tu amigo si le hace daño ami hija que se de por muerto además se que ese tal Zoro es un objetivo de policías ya que esta involucrado en peleas al igual que tu, Monkey D. Luffy nieto de Garp el es un gran compañero de trabajo y se que por eso no estas tan involucrado confío en ti muchacho.

-Se que mi amigo parece mala persona pero no la es…se que la cuidara y yo también la cuidare…soy nieto de Garp pero no por eso tengo que ser disciplinado como el-Dijo el solo miro a la escalera y vio a la chica que bajaba bestia con ropa muy preciosa que le hacían resaltar su figura- Hola…Nami

-Hola Luffy…bueno vamos nos vemos mas tarde mama-Dijo tomando al chico de la mano-Cuídate

-Adiós Bellemere un gusto conocerle yo cuidare a Nami-Dijo Luffy mientras salía de la casa

***En la fiesta**

Como cualquiera podía ir a la fiesta de Luffy a honor de su amigo la casa estaba colapsada a pesar de ser muy grande. La música fuerte e escuchaba desde una cuadra y todo era muy bueno, todo tipos de bebida, comidas.

**Hey Franky pásame un micrófono…y baja la música-**Dijo Luffy a su amigo que era Dj en potencial era muy bueno en mecánica o en computadoras-**Bueno donde Sanji ven aquí un momento sube a la mesa por favor-**Sanji apareció en unos segundos subió donde estaba Luffy-**Bueno quiero decir que esta fiesta esta en honor a el que cumple 19 años felicidades Sanji, mañana jugaremos y le patearemos el trasero al otro equipo**

**Por supuesto, gracias a todos por venir y bueno eso gracias a ti Luffy te pasas tu mereces ser el líder e capitán del mejor equipo-**Dijo Sanji alzando un baso que tenia se escucho silbidos y todos lo demás por parte de los espectadores

**-Por Luffy y Sanji-**Dijo Franky desde su micrófono-¡**Sin más que continúe la fiesta…vamos que mañana es la otra!**

**-Nami…¿Qué te parece la fiesta?-**Pregunto Zoro a su novia

-**Esta extraordinaria…son geniales tu amigos**-Respondió-**Es bueno que sean tan unidos**

**-Si lo último que haríamos seria traicionarnos…somos como una familia-**Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala de Luffy-**Mejor vamos al cuarto de Luffy…hay menos ruido-**Dijo Zoro tomando la mano de Nami subiendo al segundo piso

**-Hola Vivi que bueno que viniste-**Dijo Luffy a su amiga**-Ven bailemos-**Dijo sonriendo el chico

-**Bueno**-Dijo la chica entonces vio a Sanji que se acercaba Luffy se dio cuenta, sonrío y se fue

-**Buenas noches**-Dijo formalmente el chico

-**Buenas**-Dijo la chica con algo de nerviosismo sin saber el motivo

-**Deseas ¿Tomar algo?-**Pregunto el chico señalando la mesa donde habían tragos de todo tipo

**-Bueno un tequila no daña a nadie o si-**Dijo sonriendo la chica

**-Claro dos tequilas entonces-**Dijo el chico sonriendo y claro seria el turno del mover las fichas

Todos en la fiesta la estaban pasando genial ya algunos estaban borrachos pero felices mientras que algunos ya estaban olvidando lo que hacia y otros no perdían el tiempo

**-¿Nami quieres ser mi novia oficial?-**Dijo Zoro mientras miraba a Nami

**-Si…por supuesto-**Dijo abrazando a su novio a la vez no podía de dejar de pensar que no debería estar con Zoro pero ¿Entonces con quien?

**-Te amo…pero vamos abajo y pasémosla bien si –**Dijo Zoro

***En otro lugar**

**-Luffy…¿Como estas?-**Dijo una voz mientras que el chico estaba en el patio mirando las estrellas

-**Hola Hancock-**Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía de pie frente a la chica

**-Dicen que estas saliendo con una chica-**Dijo Hancock**-¿Es verdad?**

**-No y ¿Tu?-**Dijo

**-No, yo solo quiero estar contigo-C**ausando que Luffy le mirara

**-Yo…lo lamento pero no puedo estar contigo ni tampoco puedo mentirte y decirte que te quiero, por que no es así menos luego de lo que hiciste en la fiesta en la playa del año pasado-**Dijo Luffy pasando por al lado d la chica sin mirarla

**-Luffy…aun no me perdonas el me beso-**Dijo la chica girando para ver a chico

**-No me interesa-**Dijo entrando al a fiesta subiendo a la tarima donde estaba Chopper y Usopp

**-Esa chica todavía te busca-**Dijo Usopp mirando a Luffy-**Pero contemos chistes eso de animara mira qui tengo uno –Dijo el chico sacando una papel en el bolsillo-¿Qué es lo que no hay que decir cuando vas a una tienda de antigüedades?...¿Qué hay de nuevo?-**Sus dos amigos se rieron era algo bueno sus chistes eran bueno

**-¿Qué hacen?-**Pregunto Zoro quien venia con Nami tomados de la mano

**-Usopp nos cuenta chistes-**Dijo Chopper mientras miraba a Luffy quien solo miraba a Nami pero bajo la vista y miro de nuevo con una sonrisa

**-Hey Zoro…te busca Kuina para decirte algo-**Dijo un chico

**-Dile que ya voy…Nami voy y vuelvo si-**Dijo mientras se iba

-**No te preocupes Kuina es su compañera de dojo-**Dijo Luffy-**¿Son oficiales?**

**-Si que genial no-**Sonrío Nami

**-Oi hermanito esta buena la fiesta…pero los vecinos se están molestando-**Dijo un chico alto fuerte con algunas pecas

**-Hola Ace por cierto Nami, Ace, Nami-**Dijo Luffy presentando a su hermano

-**Deje a Law y a su amigo para que vieran si venia la policía**-Dijo saludando a la chica

-**Que bueno-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo-**Vi a Alvida aquí **

**-Si yo vi a Hancock-**Dijo Ace

-**Me di cuenta-**Dijo Luffy

**-Me voy adiós-**Dijo marchándose

**-Sanji tráeme algo de cerveza-**Grito a Sanji que venia con Vivi este volvió y trajo una bandeja con tragos

**-Vivi no te he visto en toda la fiesta-**Dijo Nami a su amiga

**-Estaba con Sanji es muy buen chico-**Agrego la chica

-**Luffy no deberías beber…mañana es el partido**-Dijo Ussop

**-No me ara nada una cerveza-**Dijo Luffy

-**Listo saquen lo que quieran los vasos del fondo tienen un trago fuerte y….Luffy te lo bebiste todo ¡Eres idiota!**-Grito Sanji

**-No es para tanto-**Dijo Luffy mientras se le marcaban un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas

-**¿Qué hora es?**-Pregunto Sanji

**-Las 12:30 –Dijo Chopper**

**-Bien tenemos tiempo….Luffy quédate aquí nosotros….¿Y Luffy?-**Dijo Usopp

**-Ahí esta-**Dijo Nami mientras que el chico bailaba despacio y se comenzaba a sacar la ropa

**-Noo…ya comenzó-**Dijeron los tres

**-¿Qué pasa cuando bebe?-**Pregunto Vivi

**-Se vuelve striper o comienza a cantar de cualquier forma hace un espectáculo-**Dijo Sanji

Todas las chicas alborotadas si mas bien Luffy ya solo estaba en boxer, el bien formado cuerpo del capitán de baloncesto en eso salta y queda al lado de Nami esta se sorprende y voltea, este se desequilibra causando que se dieran un beso corto ya que Luffy termino por caerse.

**-Que llévatelo a su cuarto…Sanji antes de que se escape-**Dijo Usopp-**Esto por lo menos dura media hora y luego es como si no hubiese bebido nada-**Le comento a las chicas

**-¿Quién lo cuidara? ahora esta durmiendo-**Comento Sanji mientras dejaba a Luffy en la cama

**-Yo le cuidare le debo un favor-**Dijo Nami a lo que todos le miraron

**-Nami no es necesario menos después que bailo debería quedar un chico-**Dijo Robin que estaba con sus amigos

**-¿Zoro aun no llega?-**Pregunto Nami

**-No debe estar abajo en otro lugar-**Respondió Brook-**Pero Nami segura de que te quedaras**

**Claro-**Dijo la chica sonriendo

**Vámonos entonces suerte, es solo por media hora ya veras-**Dijo Chopper

**Algo pasa no entre ellos-**Comento Robin**-Digo algo va a comenzar y terminara mal**

**-Buscare a Zoro-**Dijo Brook

*En la habitación de Luffy

-Luffy eres una persona tan genial-Murmuro Nami recordando lo de la noche anterior

_**(Flash Back)**_

_En la noche mientras volvía a su casa vio un grupo de hombres que le seguían en eso se dirigió a un callejón pero se dio cuenta que no había salida cuando se dio vuelta vio a los hombres entonces pidió ayuda. Es eso se escucho un hombre gritar_

_**-¡Hey idiotas que hacen!-**__Grito el hombre estos tipos voltearon al ver quien les insulto_

_**-Quien te crees-**__Dijo un tipo mientras le rodeaban_

_**-Alguien que te pateara el trasero-**__Dijo mientras golpeaba a los sujetos pero estos eran fuertes sin embargo a este tipo tomo un fierro no le tomo tanto tiempo__**-¿Estas bien?**_

_**-Gracias –**__Comento Nami-Eres bueno peleando_

_**-Solo cuando es necesario**__-Dijo mientras avanzaba a la luz se dio cuenta que era Nami-__**Sabes a esta hora no deberías estar aquí**__**es tarde para una chica como tu…Nami**_

_**-¿Luffy?-**__Dijo la chica mientras le abrazaba__**-Eres mi héroe**_

_**-Claro, ¿Te ayudo con las cosas?-**__Pregunte a lo que ella asintió como siempre la acompaño a su casa____se despidió con un beso en la mejilla pero accidentalmente corrió la mejilla y se besaron si esa no fue su gran equivocación fue que duraron mucho mas en ese beso y fueron dos continuos_

_**-Lo siento Nami yo…debo irme adiós-**__Dijo el chico mientras corría_

_-Esto no es bueno es un atracción increíble hacia el __**–Pensó la chica**_

_**( Fin del Flash Back)**_

Luego de 20 minutos observando al chico se acerco a sus labios y le beso despacio, este no se despertó derepente se abrió la puerta la chica se puso de pie de inmediato

**-¿Cómo esta?-**Pregunto Zoro al ver a su amigo en la cara

**-Bien y como te fue-**Dijo acercándose a su chico

**-Bien este idiota puede beber lo que sea pero duerme media hora y luego sigue como si nada-**Dijo Zoro sonriendo-**Es sorprendente bueno ten te traje algo para beber**

**-Gracias-**Dijo Nami

Luffy comenzó a despertar y Zoro se le acerco tomo un vaso extra que traía se le tiro en la cabeza para que despertara

**-Esta helado-**Grito Luffy a lo que sus amigos rieron

**-Es agua congelada, Nami nos dejas solos por favor-**Dijo Zoro serio

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto el chico peli negro

**-Oi los comentarios que tu y Nami tienen algo pero se que no es así confío en ti pero si fuera verdad me gustaría que me lo dijeran probablemente no recuerdas…pero hace media hora a tras le besaste, tengo la foto-**Dijo Zoro mostrándole la imagen

**-Zoro vamos somos amigos desde hace mucho ¿No?, yo no te fallaría estaba algo borracho pero uno no sabe lo que hace y los comentarios eso son Zoro comentario y Nami es mi amiga en una semana puede pasar muchas cosas pero es mi amiga si. Espero que no le falles ella no se lo merece –**Dijo Luffy parandose-**Zoro cuidado con esa chica Kuina **

**-Ccccccc-**

_No puedes mentirle a un amigo tampoco dañarle pero con el tiempo la verdad se sabrá….si besaste a la novia de tu mejor amigo ¿Qué aras?._

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 


	3. El comienzo: Por una chica

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Zoro vamos somos amigos desde hace mucho ¿No?, yo no te fallaría estaba algo borracho pero uno no sabe lo que hace y los comentarios eso son Zoro comentario y Nami es mi amiga en una semana puede pasar muchas cosas pero es mi amiga si. Espero que no le falles ella no se lo merece –**Dijo Luffy

*Al día siguiente

Todos estaban apoyando a su equipo que ganaba a gran ventaja gracias a sus jugadores y su capitán que había metido 13 anotaciones en menos de 10 minutos. Mientras la gente aplaudía había una chica pensativa ya que miraba el juego pero estaba fija en dos jugadores

_-Zoro o Luffy….rayos Aller me consiguió confundir entre ellos creo que debo alejarme un poco de Luffy y estar con Zoro-__**Pensó Nami**_

**-¡Vamos con mas energía solo quedan 5 minutos y nuestro equipo ganara 85-68!-**Grito el locutor

Todos estaban impactantes de los pasos de sus lideres cuando el juego se volvió mas rudo ya que los otros les hacían muchas faltas, le costaba avanzar en un intento desesperado le arrebato el balón de las manos de Sanji el sujeto iba a encestar cuando Luffy salto y atasco el valón entregándosela a Zoro que este volvió a lanzar a Chopper que esquivo a los que les faltaban la lanzo no alcanzaría. Todos miraron fijamente ese lanzamiento se detuvo el tiempo entonces de improviso Usopp tomo el balón y encesto todos gritaron y toco la trompeta el partido había terminado sin mas 87-68. Todos felices gritaron.

**-¡Lo logramos Nami!-**Dijo Zoro abrazando a Nami quien solo le correspondía felizmente y le besaba

Como era la fiesta esa noche tenían poco tiempo luego de celebrar en el gimnasio se fueron a sus casas para la noche estar preparados. La fiesta sin más duro hasta el amanecer sin inconvenientes.

**Hace un mes que no hablo directamente con Luffy o a solas creo que esta confusión que tenia ya no es mucha…pero que estoy diciendo ¡ufff!-**Murmuro Nami estirándose a su cama reviso su celular tenia una llamada perdida de Robin por lo cual la llamo

**-¿Alo?-**Hablo Robin

**-Ola ¿Para que me llamabas?-**Pregunto la chica

**-Para decirte si te paso a buscar hoy ya que con Vivi iremos al centro comercial ¿Te interesa o saldrás con tu novio?-**Dijo Robin

**-No, hoy no saldré con el tenia que estar con sus amigos…por supuesto a ¿Qué hora pasarías?-**Dijo sonriendo

**-Ahora-**Respondió

**-Esta bien te espero-**Dijo Nami mientras sacaba ropa

***Mientras en otro lugar**

Luffy caminaba sin ningún apuro alguno hacia el centro comercial ya que pronto estaría de cumpleaños su tía Makino y no sabia que comprarle prefirió ir solo ya que quería caminar. Hoy los chicos se juntarían en la casa de Sanji yo les dije que iria pero no precisamente a que hora. Un regalo para Makino era una chica…¿Qué le gusta a las chicas?

Recorrí todas las tiendas mientras avance por una vi a Nami entrar a una tienda de ropa femenina mientras mire hacia atrás estaban Vivi y Robin que señalaban que iban a estar en el puesto de café. Fui a aquella tienda y le pregunte en tono elegante

**-¿Qué necesita?-**Pregunte con una sonrisa sin mirarme me respondió

**-Solo ando mirando pero….-Me** quedo mirando como si fuera un fantasma luego se dio vuelta y sonrío**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Pues vine a comprar un obsequio para una chica –**Respondí**-¿Y tu?**

**-Vine con las chicas-**Me dijo dedicando una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella me podía dar**- Yo debo volver con ellas**

**-Espera...-**Dije tomándola del brazo si bien lo recuerdo Nami me esta evitando a toda costa desde el partido o mejor dicho desde la fiesta**-¿Por qué me evitas tanto?**

**-No te evito-**Me respondió mirando hacia el lado**-Además casi siempre estoy con Zoro**

**-Bueno es verdad con Zoro hablo mas en los entrenamientos…pero ese no es el punto ¿Te hice algo para que me evites?-**Si hacia preguntas tan estupidas

**-No nada, ahora tengo que ir donde las chicas-**Dijo alejándose de mi-**Adiós**

**-Bueno….-**Había una chica que al parecer trabajaba en la tienda pelo verde, una figura divina- ¿**Me podrías ayudar por favor?**

**-Claro mi nombre es Keimi en que puedo ayudarte…-**Cuando se volteo quedo impactada **–Tu eres de mi academia**

**-Si te conozco vas a mi clase de Anatomía-**Respondí-**Bueno quiero unos jeans algo para una fiesta al parecer tienes buen gusto-**Mirándole a lo que ella se sonrojo

**-Ya sabes mi nombre-**Dije sonriendo me ayudo mucho al final le compre algo formal y algo informal pero para ella estaría bien-**Muchas gracias por ayudarme**

**-De nada para eso trabajo, bueno termino mi turno-**Dijo tomando unas cosas que tenia en un escritorio

**-¿Vives cerca mío?, si quieres te iré a dejar-**Pregunte a lo que Keime sonrío

-**Gracias pero no tengo que ir a el gimnasio el que esta enfrente **–Señalo

**-Mañana nos vemos adiós –**Dijecuando estábamos al frente del gimnasio

Camine nuevamente cuando iba por el frente de la casa de Nami mire vi un árbol fácil de trepar y el balcón de ella quería hablar con ella a toda costa. Sigilosamente subí asta su cuarto entre por aquella puerta estaba vacío el cuarto entonces se abrió la puerta que al parecer era el baño. Para mi suerte no se estaba bañando si no estaba con un diminuto piyama.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**Grito me acerque a ella y le tape la boca

**-Shh solo quiero hablar-**Le dije soltándola

**-Y crees es lo mejor hacerte pasar por pervertido metiéndote por el balcón-**Me miro fríamente- **Idiota pervertido…de que quieres hablar**

**-Bueno como te dije hace un rato…tenemos asuntos pendientes-**Dije sonriendo

**-Como de película…pero si eso quieres podemos hablar en la academia no era necesario que entraras por la ventana- **Me dijo en tono desafiante

-**Solo quiero saber algo…¿No hablaste conmigo por un mes, porque te hice sentir algo que Zoro no pudo?**-Dije mirándote, tu me miraste y te sonrojaste

-**¿Que?**-Me respondiste

-**¿Te hice sentir algo que Zoro no pudo?**-Volví a preguntar pero esta vez me acerque hacia ti en forma peligrosa

**-Calma Luffy…¿Cómo preguntas eso, acaso el no es tu mejor amigo?-**Me dijo Nami en forma alterada –**¿Qué pudiste hacer que Zoro no?**

**-Woow….¿No sabia que tuvieras tantas cosas con Zoro, Nami?-**Dije mientras ella estaba completamente roja claro piensen mal las palabras**-Pero por la forma en que reaccionaste cuando te bese, ¿No fue como si hubiese sido normal o si para ti?**

**-Ya cállate idiota yo…-**Se sintió golpear la puerta

**-Nami ¿Estas bien? con quien estas voy a entrar-**Dijo la voz de su mama

**-Ándate si mi mama te ve me castigaran –**Dijo Nami mientras yo salía por su ventana

***En la escuela**

En la mañana todos estaban conversando y a Luffy no le había ocurrido una cosa mejor que hacer que batear las cosas que sus amigos te tiraban, en eso entra el profesor y este batea un cuaderno golpeando en la cara

**-¡Luffy ve inmediatamente donde el director¡-**Dijo el profesor enojado, el chico salio –¿**Señor Roranoa quiere acompañar a su amigo?**

* En la oficina

**-Te extrañaba no verte `por aquí Monkey D. Luffy digamos que desde el año pasado y ahora que hiciste-Pregunto un hombre fuerte pelirrojo**

**-Shanks, lamento venir se que te lo prometí pero no es mi culpa que el allá aparecido así de repente-**Dijo sonriendo claro el era cercano a el desde que era niño**-Además no me meteré en mas aprietos**

**-Bien eso espero ahora, ¿Puedes volver a clases o te quedas a un juego de cartas?-**Dijo Shanks su director era muy infantil pero a la vez era exigente con sus alumnos

**-Hace mucho que no jugamos-**Dijo sonriendo el chico

Luego de la primera hora Luffy fue a los pasillos en eso vio a Keimi quien no estaba sola esta con Trafalgar Law compañero de baloncesto es muy molesto con las chicas, por lo que vi Keimi no quería verlo

**-Suéltame-**Dijo Keimi

**-Escúchame…yo realmente –**Pero no termino de decir nada ya que le empuje

**-Ya déjala no quiere hablar contigo-**Dijo Luffy mirando a Law

**-Vamos monito…no te metas-**Dijo mirando desafiante pasando por el lado de Luffy tomando a Keimi pero esta no quería a lo que Luffy le golpeo al estomago causando que Law se enojara y comenzaran una pelea. Todos gritaban si la pelea era emocionante pero llegaron sus amigos y les trataron de separar pero no podían entonces llegaron el resto de sus amigo entre 5 les separaron

**-Ya basta chicos-**Dijo Zoro sujetando a Luffy**-¿Por qué pelean?**

**-Este idiota estaba dañando a Keimi-**Dijo Luffy limpiándose la sangre que tenia en la boca

**-No tenias por que meterte…idiota ¿Al menos que te guste?-**Dijo Law mientras se soltaba de Kidd que lo sujetaba

**-Cállate…maldito-**Dijo Luffy quien solo lo miraba con cara de odio

**-Luffy y Law a la oficina del directo de inmediato-**Dijo un subinspector

* En la oficina

**-Comprendo que a su edad peleen por chicas pero no en esta academia si tendríamos pésimo prestigió mas si ustedes son de los de baloncesto y si tu Luffy eres el capitán y tu Law eres el mejor en medicina, Ambos tendrán que ser suspendidos por una semana lo siento chicos llamare a sus apoderados-**Dijo Shanks mirándolos serio- **No podrán jugar por un partido, pueden irse**

**-Me la pagaras Luffy…lo juro-**Dijo Law empujando a Luffy sin mirarle este fue a su clases tomo sus cosas y se fue les comento a sus amigos

***En casa de Luffy**

Estaba viendo televisión sintió que tocaron la puerta fue a abrir y era Keimi

**-Hola, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme ciento que fueras suspendido-**Dijo Keimi

-**No te preocupes ese es un idiota ven pasa-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo conversaron por mas de una hora se rieron arto en eso alguien toco la puerta el fue a abrir

**-Hola…parece que estas ocupado-**Dijo Nami mirando a Keimi-**Es la chica por el cual te suspendieron aparecer los rumores eran ciertos…estas saliendo con ella**

**-No estoy saliendo con ella-**Dijo Luffy-**Pasa**

**-No gracias creo que mejor hablamos mañana anda a la academia en la tarde, por cierto Zoro dijo que vendría-**Dijo yéndose

**-Bueno no se quiso quedar bueno sigamos conversando-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo

-**Lo lamento debo irme ya es tarde-**Dijo Keimi

-**Te iré a dejar**-Dijo tomando su chaqueta saliendo de su casa vio a Zoro

-**Hola ¿Dónde vas?**-Pregunto Zoro

**-Vamos a dejarla, te parece-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo

**-Bueno –**Dijo Zoro comenzaron a caminar**-¿Qué aras tendrás una semana libre?**

**-Bueno mi abuelo dijo que tendré que ir con mi padre no es tan malo pero no quisiera ir a la capital-**Dijo Luffy

**-Comprendo, por cierto hace mucho que no te veía pelear así-**Dijo Zoro riendo

**-No te sorprendas-**Contesto

Luego de ir a dejar a Keimi fueron a casa de Nami que los recibió con una sorpresa ya que estaba viendo una película estuvieron ahí hasta tarde ya que nadie mas además de Nami estaba ay.

**-Adiós-**Dijeron los chicos mientras caminaban

**-El día estuvo interesante o no….creo que volviste a ser el de siempre rompecorazones-**Bromeo Zoro

**-Claro pero no es así…yo solo la defendí-**Dijo Luffy

**-Así se comienza…amigo estas acabado-**Dijo Zoro

**-No que me dices de ti…tienes una relación formal-**Dijo Luffy-**Tu te comprometes mas que yo**

**-Sobre eso yo...-**Comento Zoro si recordaba su amigo le dijo algo sobre Nami

**-¿Qué pasa?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Amigo…necesito un consejo si hubiera alguien mas aparte de Nami que me gustara….Pero es la novia de un amigo ¿Tu que arias?-**La pregunta del millón por parte de Zoro

**-CCCCCCCCC-**

_Todo se devuelve… ¿En ese caso ayudarías a tu amigo si le esta pasando lo mismo que a ti…o la apoyarías a ella?_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 


	4. El comienzo de problemas: Chicos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Amigo…necesito un consejo si hubiera alguien mas aparte de Nami que me gustara….Pero es la novia de un amigo ¿Tu que arias?-**La pregunta del millón por parte de Zoro

No sabia, realmente no sabia que responder, ya que me pasa lo mismo con Zoro **-Comprendo yo…no se que haría Zoro si realmente me gustara una chica, yo haría lo imposible para estar con ella, digamos si aquel amigo, no es tan cercano-**Dijo Luffy-**Pero, si fuera amigo mío le explicaría la situación, intentaría pensar en la forma de no involucrarme con ella, como te dije antes, ella no merece sufrir**

**He pensado en terminar con ella-**Dijo Zoro**-No te preocupes no le dañare, Luffy te soy sincero creo que también estoy confundido con Robin- **El chico le miro con cara de asesino** –Jaja cálmate con tu mirada…solo es una broma **

**-Amigo estas perdido…te iras al infiernos, con tantos pecados, adiós nos vemos –**Dijo sonriendo Luffy pero a la vez preocupado por la chica que podría sufrir por la culpa del mujeriego de su amigo

***Luego de una semana**

La semana transcurrió sin novedades a excepción que la clase estaba más callada y ordenada, Zoro trataba de no confundirse sin embargo, veía a Robin que estaba con Nami mientras hablaban y a Kuina en el dojo claro que después se iban a casa de ella, en palabras mas fáciles "Para pasar una buena noche", Luffy no dio señales de vida el día lunes en la tarde fue a clases, todo fue como era antes o eso parecía.

**-Hey Zoro, ¿Cómo te va?-**Pregunto Luffy sonriendo como siempre

**-Bien sabes el otro día estuve con Kuina ya sabes, por un noche, me dijo que me amaba y me esperaría, a que terminara mi relación con…Nami, me siento mal por engañarla-**Luffy le tomo de la polera y le alzo a la pared, todos estaban expectantes de la forma que reacciono –**No seas estupido suéltame, ven vamos a fuera**

**-Chicos cálmense –**Dijo Franky

**-Vamos tranquilo solo hablaremos-**Dijo Luffy saliendo de la sala junto a Zoro

**-Luffy, no creas que soy tan idiota como para que ella dude, pero ella no lo sabe, no le causa daño-**Dijo Zoro mientras hablaban en el patio

**-Pero todo se sabe Zoro, la vida esta llena de karma-**Grito Luffy**-Jamás pensé que fueras como Sanji, tan mujeriego**

**-No me compares con ese idiota-**Dijo Zoro-**Creo que mejor terminare con Nami, tu eres cercano a ella, quiero que le hables, luego de que termine nuestra relación**

**-Hoy cumplen un mes excelente-**Dijo Luffy mirando a Zoro**-Pero es tu decisión, te apoyare-**

Cuando Zoro iba a hablar con Nami la vio muy feliz y sonriente por lo cual solo se sentó, al parecer no podría destruir algo tan fácilmente, la primera vez que a el se le hacia tan difícil…terminar una relación, con una chica

**-¿Continuaras con ella?-**Pregunto Luffy que estaba sentado en la mesa

**-Si, asta que no este completamente seguro-**Dijo Zoro en eso llegaron sus demás amigos por lo cual comenzaron a reír y a molestarse entre ellos

Pasaron unos 5 meses desde que Zoro le comento a Luffy que engaño a Nami, por lo cual quería terminar con ella, pero no lo hizo ya que quería estar "Completamente seguro". Pero eso no termino asi los rumores decían que Zoro estaba con Kuina y que a Nami la engañaba como quería, En muchas ocasiones Nami le pregunto a Luffy si era verdad aquellos rumores, este le decía que no, tenia que mentirle no tenia opción. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles ya que Nami siempre buscaba a Luffy ya que era su mejor amigo y este se estaba confundiendo, tenia que ser leal a su amigo, el sabia que la estaba engañando. Cuando Nami le decía que confiaba en el Luffy no sabia que responder. Aun asi la relación que tenían era normal nada de "amigos con derechos"por lo menos asta el momento.

***Una tarde en la casa de Nami**

**-Luffy, que bueno que eres mi amigo-**Dijo Nami desde la cocina que preparaba alimento para ambos**-Zoro anda muy raro, ¿Sabes lo que le sucede?**

**-No tengo la menor idea-**Dijo el chico entrando a la cocina**-¿Te ayudo en algo?**

**-Podrías ayudarme con la ensalada-**Dijo Nami sonriendo

**-Por supuesto-**Dijo, se acerco a la chica paso sus brazos por al lado a lo que ella se asusto**- Solo quiero el vinagre**

**-Idiota, podrías pedírmelo-**Dijo la chica algo nerviosa por el chico tan cerca de ella

**-Que pasa, te sientes incomoda-**Jugo el chico**-O crees que te are algo**

**-Ya cállate y haz la ensalada-**Comento la chica dando la vuelta, al quedar tan cerca del chico, se quedaron mirando por varios minutos se fueron acercando despacio, tan solo al sentir los labios del chico rozar, pero este solo se acerco y le beso lentamente, sin mayor apuro, suave lleno de cariño, quien sabe cuanto estuvieron besándose solo se separaron cuando les falto aire, se volvieron a mirar y se besaron otra vez, esta vez se separaron por que sonó el teléfono te Nami.

**-ola-**Contesto a chica-**Si, bien ven cuando quieras, estoy con Luffy, te espero adiós Zoro**

**-¿Va a venir?-**Pregunto Luffy mientras hacia la ensalada

**-Si, quiere hablar conmigo-**Dijo la chica mirando al chico y se sonrojo al pensar lo que ocurrió antes-**Luffy, creo que de nuevo estamos confundidos**

**-Pero ya no importa, tu estas con Zoro-**Dijo Luffy volteando acercándose a la chica-**Pero si al solo verte, me dan ganar de besarte y no se que hacer**

-**Ya es suficiente, prefiero que seamos amigos-**Dijo Nami sonrojada por la confesión de Luffy y mas ahora ya que estaba entre el chico y la pared

**-Si prefieres ser mi amiga, entonces por que correspondes a mis besos, por que te sonrojas, por que no me dices que me largué, eso me dice que sientes algo por mi-**Estaba Luffy susurrándole al oído todas esas cosas, y le beso de nuevo pero esta ves con más pasión-**Responde**

**-Nos iremos al infierno, por pecadores-**Dijo Nami correspondiendo a aquel beso

-**Allá no hace frío**-Dijo ambos sonrieron por el comentario de Luffy

Tocaron la puerta ellos de inmediato se separaron, Nami fue a abrir la puerta

-**Hola, ¿Dónde esta Luffy?**-Dijo Zoro entrando algo alterado**-¿Almorzaran juntos que ironía?, mi novia y mi mejor amigo**

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**Pregunto Nami enseguida apareció Luffy

**-Se que ustedes-**Dijo Zoro y les miro a la cara a sus amigos-**Me miran con una cara, como que les fuera a matar, es como si que me engañaran**

**-Jajajja yo, engañarte ¿Con el?-**Señalando a Luffy con cara de burla**-Que buen chiste, amor**

**-Bien, comamos-**Dijo Luffy ignorando los comentarios-**Que bueno, la próxima semana cumplen 6 meses, felicidades**-

**-Si, por cierto Luffy, ¿Qué pasa con Keimi?-**Dijo Zoro con cara picara

**-Nada, ya sabes la ayudo con los asuntos de la tienda, creo que ahora esta con el hijo del gerente-**Respondió el moreno

**-Creí que ella te gustaba-**Dijo Zoro mirando a su amigo, recordando algo-**Qué no es**

**-Si, amigo el mismo, es Enel-**Dijo Luffy

**-¿Quién es Enel?-**Pregunto inocente Nami

-**Es solo un idiota**-Dijo Zoro-**Les quedo muy buena la comida**

-**Que bueno que te gustara** –Dijo Nami

-**Yo hice la ensalada**-Dijo contento Luffy a lo que Nami se atoro con la comida al acordarse de lo sucedido

**-Nami, toma agua-**Dijo Luffy

**-Cállate idiota-**Dijo esta de mala forma

-**Nami…mañana cenaremos, ¿Te importaría si llevo a mis amigos? **–Pregunto Zoro

**-Claro que no-**Dijo Nami

-**Luffy, en la noche nos juntamos con los chicos**-Dijo Zoro

-**Esta bien, ¿Nami hoy estarás sola?-**Pregunto el chico moreno

**-No, mi hermana vendrá hoy, ya que es fin de semana y mañana es mi cumpleaños-**Dijo sonriendo la chica

-**Cumplirás 19-**Murmuro Luffy-**Bueno eso amerita de una fiesta, invita a quienes se te antojen, será en mi casa, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Excelente-**Dijo Zoro**-Hoy andas raro, tienes una idea**

Luego del almuerzo conversaron, a pesar de ser algo incomodo, es como si solo fuesen amigos, nada de novios, amigos con derechos, infidelidades…etc. los chicos se fueron al restaurante de Sanji, en auto de Zoro

-**Amigo tu consejo, no me sirve, por mas que intento alejarme de Kuina, es como si más le viese, y con Mihawk cada vez somos mas amigos es algo raro**-Dijo Zoro algo angustiado por su situación-**Como si te pasara todo lo contrario a lo que quieres**

**-Pero ese chico no tiene 20 años, es considerado el campeón mundial de kendo, con el esta Kuina, valla esa si que es competencia, amigo-**Dijo Luffy, que ironía-**No le has comentado, algo sobre ella**

**-Es que es, mi amigo y no quiero, ya sabes es como….decirle "oye yo tengo algo con tu novia, si no te importa" es como algo fuera de lugar, ella me comento que terminaría con el, a fines de mes-**Dijo Zoro-**A la vez pienso en Nami**

-**Te comprendo, pero no haz pensado, en comentarle algo sobre ella, como que pasaría si "Alguien saliera con ella, ¿tu que arias?"**-Dijo Luffy

**-Ya tienes experiencia-**Bromeo Zoro-**Creo que debes ganarle a Enel**

**-Jajaja claro, vamos entremos-**Dijo Luffy pero antes de que estuvieran con sus amigos le dijo-**Pero sea lo que sea que hagas, sabes que te apoyo, solo no quiero que Nami sufra por ti, ni que tu luego te arrepientas**

**-Comprendo-**Dijo Zoro

Con sus amigos estuvieron hasta tarde, prácticamente hasta el amanecer, pero con todo lo que bebieron, dijeron cosas que no debieron, por suerte, Chopper no bebió tanto, el tenia el video, que habían grabado antes, para Nami en la fiesta de esa noche

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nami!-**Dijeron sus amigos, cuando llego a la casa de Luffy

**-Pensé que la fiesta era mas tarde-**Dijo Nami emocionada al ver a sus amigos ahí

**-Aun falta que lleguen, en una hora mas, comienza la fiesta perfecta-**Dijo sonriendo Luffy mientras veía a la chica

**-Bueno quiero, que brindemos, por Nami, mi chica y ustedes, por hacer que Nami sonría, ya que su sonrisa es preciosa-**Dijo Zoro abrazando a la chica

**-Keimi, pensé que no vendrías-**Dijo Luffy al ver llegar a su amiga**-¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Pelee con Enel-**Dijo Keimi abrazando al chico-**El cree que lo estoy engañando contigo**

**-El es el estupido, por tratarte así-**Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo**-Quédate aquí, si lo deseas, sabes que cuentas conmigo**

***Mientras en otro lugar**

Estaba completamente oscuro, el estacionamiento donde se juntarían, llegaron 2 autos

**-Que sucede Enel, para que nos juntemos los 3-**Dijo Law algo irritado, señalando a Mihawk

**-Conocen a Monkey. D Luffy-**Dijo Enel seriamente

-**Claro el es el idota, por el cual me suspendieron**-Dijo Law

**-Le conozco de un amigo-**Comento con indeferenciaMihawk

**-Me apoyarían con sus respectivos grupos, a darle una visita, luego de clases-**Dijo Enel

**-¿Y por que no ahora? Tienen una fiesta, por cierto, ¿Dónde están sus novias?-**Pregunto Law, los dos chicos dirigieron la mirad al chico-**Será una noche interesante**

-**Tu ojo de halcón ¿nos apoyas?**-Pregunto Enel, mientras marcaba el numero de su novia-**Creo que alguien se te fue de la vista**

**-Solo te apoyare, por nuestra amistad-**Comento antes de irse en su auto-**Hoy no, mañana**

***El día siguiente**

En el salón de de Law, donde estaba Kuina, Zoro fue para estar con ella y Nami quería preguntarle algo a Law, ya que era el mejor en medicina, ellos se besaban, los ojos se le nublaron

**-Por lo que veo que las sorpresas no terminan-**Dijo Law fijando la vista hacia la atrás-**Lo viste todo cierto…Nami**

**-CCCCCCCCC-**

_Por que cuando le besas, no le gritas, ni le dices nada…es por que aunque no le notes le amas _

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 


	5. El comienzo de problemas: Sentimientos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Por lo que veo que las sorpresas no terminan-**Dijo Law fijando la vista hacia la atrás-**Lo viste todo cierto…Nami**

**-Zoro...-**Murmuro la chica mientras se giraba para no ver aquella escena, Law le tomo del hombro, esta le golpeo la mano y se fue corriendo, es eso vio que Zoro se le acercaba para ir a buscar a la chica, este se le interpuso.

**-Bien hecho Zoro…creo que tendrás que buscarte una buena excusa, pero escucha tu le dañas mas y te mato, tal vez ella no recuerda pero fuimos compañeros de grado y de seguro que ojos de halcón te va a moler a golpes-** Dijo sonriendo Law, este solo le empujo y salio

Luffy estaba con sus amigos, pasando la hora de recreo de almuerzo, mientras sus amigos reían vio a Nami pasar muy rápido, parecía enojada luego paro en la escalera de la azotea, se fijo que no había "nadie" cerca y subió pero noto algo raro en sus ojos, ¿Acaso estaba llorando? .

-**Chicos ¿Vieron a Nami?-**Pregunto Zoro, mirando con cara algo melancólica

**-No, pero Zoro ¿Podemos hablar?-**Pregunto Luffy ya estaba "decidido" decirle a Zoro sus sentimientos sobre su novia

**-Ahora no-**Dijo Zoro mientras buscaba a Nami con la mirada y continuo caminando

Luffy subió a la azotea encontrando a una chica sentada sollozante y a un chico con un gorro de invernadero con muchos tatuajes y actitud despreocupada.

**-Valla, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

**-Solo vine a ver, la cuidad, ¿Quién es la chica?-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo, agachando a ver a la chica, pero esta estaba completamente tapada con el chaleco del chico- **Trafalgar eres todo un hombre, no pierdes el tiempo**

**-Ya cállate idiota, creo que por eso fue que Boa te engaño con…-**Pero paro de hablar, por la reacción de Luffy y por que estaba la chica**-Lo siento**

**-No importa…eso ya es pasado-**Dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie, sintió que la chica lo abrazo por la espalda-**Nami….**

**-Dile a tu amigo Zoro, que se valla con cuidado, ya que las pagara por hacer llorar a un mujer, yo te defenderé, pero no a tu amigo…adiós-**Dijo Law mientras se marchaba

**-Nami, Zoro es un idiota, esta arrepentido deja que se explique **-Dijo el chico sentando al frente de ella. Tratando de mirarle a los ojos.

**-No hay nada que explicar**-Dijo Nami, mientras se secaba las lagrima**-Tu me entiendes, gracias por ser mi amigo**

**-Nami, yo siempre seré tu amigo y si me dieras la oportunidad yo**…-Dijo Luffy acercándose a Nami-**Seré algo mas…pero no te obligare en nada, Zoro realmente te ama, creo que tendremos que demostrar, quien de los dos es mejor y quien te puede hacer feliz, le diré lo que siento por ti espero que todo salga bien….pero vamos a clases ya toco la campana. No te preocupes el no te dañara o yo mismo lo moleré a golpes-**Dijo sonriendo y ella solo sonrió algo sonrojada,secándose las lagrimas, se abrazaron fuertemente y luego bajaron al salón.

***En la dirección**

**-Sr. Shanks, creo que los rumores son ciertos, hay muchos alumnos de otros institutos y academias, de seguro abra pelea, por lo que hoy será con alguno de los **

**últimos grados** –Dijo una secretaria

**-La academia no puede quedar con pésima reputación, tendremos que tomar acciones sobre el asunto-** Dijo el director pelo-rojizo –**Por favor, llame a todos los alumnos al gimnasio asta nuevo aviso, incluidas las chica y inventa una buena excusa.**

***En el gimnasio**

**-Bueno chicos ustedes los últimos grados, tendrán una charla sobre vocación-**Dijo la maestra.

**-Que aburrido, pero falta media hora para salir-**Grito Luffy y sus amigos, solo le Miraron, en ese Law y Kidd se unieron al grupo para proponer algo

**-Luego nos querrán matar, si destrozamos este gimnasio-**Dijo Franky opinando sobre la propuesta de los chicos

-**Esta bien le ayudaremos, pero esperemos 5 minutos luego de que toque la campana-**Dijo sonriendo Luffy- **Y claro los ventanales serán de ayuda, ahora cada uno miren si hay cámaras, si las hay cambien el visor**

**-Luffy ahora, dime lo que tenias que decirme-**Dijo Zoro parándose al frente de su amigo-**Hable con Nami, me dijo que me perdonaba…pero creo que tengo competencia, me ayudas a moler a golpes a esa persona**

**-No…mira Zoro no creo que me podrás hacer nada….ya sabes que yo y Nami somos amigos, pero perdóname por lo que te diré pero….-**Dijo Luffy tomando su tiempo, respirando profundamente y viendo la mirada de su mejor amigo fijamente sobre el-**Me enamore de ella…y perdóname, esto no debe pasar, pero no puedo mentirte mas, creo que somos amigos y no quiero perderte por ella…pero eso lo disides tu.**

El viento fue frió, los ojos de Zoro fueron de sorpresa, odio, como que el mayor enemigo de el estuviese enfrente. Luffy vio fijamente la reacción de su amigo, ambos firmes, la sonrisa de ambos ya no estaba, solamente un brutal silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo, ni aparto la mirada, solamente se escuchaba a lo lejos, los susurros de todos y las miradas a ambos.

**-Si es así…comprendo el por que siempre estabas en su casa y con ella incluso mas que yo, pero….no se que decir eres mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano y pues si te gusta mi chica, creo que debemos ser enemigos, aunque te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo –**Dijo Zoro lentamente mirando el piso, luego sonrió-**Esto es difícil….creo que gane el mejor.-**Dijo Zoro golpeando en la cara a Luffy

Todos observaban aquel golpe, sin embargo Luffy no reacciono ante ese golpe, Zoro se giro y se sentó en una banca. Dejando a todos expectantes sobre lo que había sucedido

**- Zoro…haz cambiado algo, desde la última vez que casi pasa esto mismo-**Dijo Luffy mirando a su amigo-**Esta vez no ganaras y por cierto eres un imbecil, espero que no te arrepientas**

**-Nunca lo hago –**Dijo Zoro-**Juguemos limpio, esto quedara entre nosotros **

A pesar de haber dicho que amaba a la novia de su mejor amigo, este lo tomo mal y pelearon por causa de ella, aun así eso iba a quedar entre "ellos" , ahora tenían que llevar a cabo la operación "escapar"**. **Luego ya paso la media hora, la situación era difícil Luffy estaba sentado escuchando música y Zoro parado en otro lado mirando al piso y dirigía la mirada hacia Nami y luego donde Luffy, se fue donde Nami que estaba con las chicas y fueron hablar mas alejado del resto. Luffy miro esto se molesto, y se dejo caer y vio que se acercaba Brook

**-Que sucede capitán-**Dijo el como siempre sonriendo- **te notas molesto**

**-Nada importante solo es algo, pero ya comencemos la operación "escapar" llama al resto-**Dijo este yendo a donde Law y Kidd y sus respectivos grupos, subiéndose a una mesa, aprovechando de que nadie estaba con ellos.

**-Escuchen, romperemos ventanales, esta bien y por favor apreciaría su silencio-Dijo Luffy**

**-Si alguien habla, deseen por muertos-**Dijo Kidd

**-Y bueno nada mas ahora, por favor mas alejado de aquellos, solo dejen esto a los hombres de verdad-**Dijo saltando hacia el piso y parándose al frente de los ventanales-**Ya a pasado mas de 30 minutos no podemos quedarnos por mas tiempo.**

*45 minutos más tarde

**-¡El que halla hecho esto lo pagara, revisen las cámaras de seguridad!-**Dijo Shanks-**Maldición, nunca más dejar alumnos encerrados…menos si son los mas fuertes**

***En la noche**

**-Ya deben salir, no seas impaciente Mihawk, los de baloncesto salen a las 8 de la Noche, vamos a afuera, mientras-**Dijo Enel que estaba con el resto de sus amigos

**-Zoro, vamos a comer con los chicos ¿Vas?-**Dijo Luffy con el resto de sus amigos

**-Lo lamento, pero debo ir donde Nami-**Dijo Zoro sonriendo, marchándose

**-Roranoa Zoro…te he estado buscando-**Dijo una voz, mientras que este caminaba por la plaza que no estaba totalmente iluminada, se detuvo de inmediato-**Creo que hoy, no iras a ninguna parte**

**-¿Quiénes son?-**Pregunto el chico firme, mirando a las sombras que se acercaban-**De parte de quien vienen**

**-De ojos de halcón, por meterte con su novia-**Dijo un chico tomándolo de la camisa y golpeándolo contra una banca-**Creí que serias mejor peleando Roranoa, creí que peliarías así le prometiste a tu amigo Luffy, cuando estábamos en la playa**

**-Enel…tan idiota como siempre-**Dijo encarnado a el tipo en eso aparecieron mas comenzaron por golpearlo, asta que llegaron transeúntes, que llamaron a la policía y los chicos se fueron, dejando a Zoro no en muy buen estado.

***A la mañana siguiente **

**-Bueno alumnos ayer atacaron a uno de sus compañeros al señor Roranoa, por unos delincuentes, aun no se sabe quien fue, pero sus amigos por favor vallan a verlo-**Dijo Shanks mirando fijamente a Luffy y a sus amigos expectantes sobre la información-**Aquellos que quieran ir ahora por favor informen a secretaria, no escapen, tengan muchos cuidado jóvenes**

**-¿Luffy tu sabias?-**Pregunto Nami acercándose al chico que miraba al piso recordando las palabras de Law "_Dile a tu amigo, Zoro que se valla con cuidado, ya que las pagara por hacer llorar a un mujer, yo te defenderé, pero no a tu amigo…adiós"_

**-¡Luffy!-**Levanto mas la voz la chica haciendo reaccionar a su amigo

-**No, pero vamos a secretaria para ir a verlo-**Dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie saliendo de clase ignorando al profesor y sus reclamos

**-Parece que Luffy no esta concentrado -**Murmuro Robin

**-Desde ayer esta así, creo que algo le afecta…esta anormal**-Dijo Sanji

**-Si por que no quiso comer-**Dijo Usopp-**Con eso ya es por que algo le esta pasando**

Todos rieron, luego vieron a Luffy con un pase se retiro con sus amigos, mientras caminaban. Luffy no hablo en todo el camino, todos estaban mas preocupado por el, cuando llegaron le dijeron que podían pasar de uno, para que no causaran escándalo.

**-Yo pasare primero, si no les importa-**Dijo Luffy entrando ignorando la respuesta de Nami ya que era su novia, entro despacio la sala estaba llena de maquinas

**-Zoro, ¿Quién te hizo esto?, por que a ti lamento no estar en ese lugar, por favor recupérate pronto, recuerdo lo que paso hace mucho tiempo…no he podido sacarme esa idea de la cabeza en todo este día-**Dijo Luffy cerca de la cama donde estaba Zoro todavía durmiendo-**La doctora dijo que pronto despertarías, sin embargo quedaste muy mal herido, tienes golpes en todo tu cuerpo, te harán pronto un escáner y radiografías, yo no puedo quedarme aquí, sabes mi padre me dijo que me fuera con el por una semana, nos vemos amigo-**Se giro el estaba llorando, se seco las lagrimas rápidamente y salio de la habitación

**-Sigue durmiendo…yo chicos no estaré por una semana cuiden bien de el…adiós-**Dijo tratando de no mirarle la cara a sus amigos

**-Espera Luffy…-**Dijo Nami acercándose al chico nombrado-**¿Qué sucede?**

**-Nada-**Dijo soltándose de la chica**-Sabes jamás me agradaron los hospitales-**Dijo marchándose.

Zoro se despertó al oír a su amigo llorar en ese momento miro donde estaba en el hospital…recordó que la ultima vez que estuvo hay fue por Luffy.

(Flash Back)

Estaban en la escuela, siempre Luffy y el estaban en problemas, ya sea por jugar o por destruir algo, a ambos le atraía una chica que tenia 11 años y ellos 10, siempre se les acercaban a hablar con ella, asta que un día supieron que salía con el chico mas temido Kuma, el chico les advirtió que no hablar con su novia, estos no hicieron caso un día este comenzó a golpear a Luffy, Zoro lo defendió Kuma lo lanzo sobre una banca, cayendo encima del fierro con una herida en el cráneo y Luffy como pudo se levanto a pedir ayuda, desde ese día Luffy juro siempre, proteger a Zoro, pero este siempre le defendía, cuando Boa engaño a Luffy con Enel el le prometió darle una paliza y nunca enamorarse. El debe recordar todo y debe sentirse culpable por no poder ayudarme, sobre todo por no haber cumplido su promesa

(Fin del flash Back)

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Zoro….era Nami con una mirada triste

**-No comprendo que sucede con Luffy ni con todos al ver la reacción del-**Dijo Nami hablándole a los ojos

**-Nami a mi tampoco me gustan los hospitales-**Dijo Zoro-**Pro el cree que lo que me paso fue su culpa**

***Luego de una semana**

Zoro le dieron de alta, aunque aun tenia moretones en su cuerpo mientras que Luffy volvió a la cuidad, pero no iba clases, solo a entrenamientos de baloncesto o simplemente no iba, todos estaban preocupado por su amigo, Zoro decidió ir a hablar con el, pero nunca estaba en casa, Ace hermano de Luffy siempre decía que llegaba tarde y se iba temprano, Zoro le pidió si se podía quedar asta que Luffy llegara, este respondió que si. Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico alto, mirada inerte, pálido, con mancha de sangre en su playera.

**-Luffy…que sucede estas muy distante**-Dijo Zoro parándose al frente de su amigo

**-Y eso que…solo quiero pensar en todo lo que hago-**Dijo Luffy sentándose-**No me quiero enamorar y luego perder tu amistad por ella, por lo cual no iré a clases hasta que me olvide de ella, tampoco quiero ver su cara y que pregunte cosas….no quiero-**Dijo Luffy mirando a su amigo

-**Además buscas a esas personas, la venganza no es la mejor opción amigo**-Dijo Zoro-**Vivimos en esta cuidad, esta llena de pandillas y conflictos, podemos salir de aquí Luffy, solo si ya no peleamos recuerdas amigo, escucha tampoco te eches a morir por ella, vamos ¿Es que no puedes ganarte el corazón de una chica?-**Molesto Zoro

**-Vamos eres mi amigo no quieres que te gane-**Respondió Luffy-**No quiero que estés triste**

**-Amigo tu lo estas, vamos bebamos un poco, sabes Kuina se ira el pueblo, obtuvo una beca –**Comento Zoro-**Sabes….no comprendo por que no quieres competir conmigo por Nami**

**-Es que ella no es un trofeo-**Dijo Luffy sirviendo güisqui

**-Vamos por los viejos tiempos-**Dijo Zoro alzando la copa

**-Esta bien, que gane el mejor-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo nuevamente-**Sabes por esto eres mi mejor amigo y por que siempre me animas**

**-Como siempre-**Dijo Zoro

**-Si-**Dijo Luffy

*Lunes

-**Bueno chicos, como saben ahora es el aniversario de la academia, habrá actividades y al fin de semana habrá una fiesta el cual podrán traer pareja-**Dijo Kalifa una profesora

**-Hey Zoro, ahora veremos quien es el mejor, con una condición ella debe escoger-**Dijo Luffy mientras ambos miraban a Nami

**-Nami creo que tienes un dilema…¿a quien elegirás?-Pregunto su amiga Robin**

**-No lo se, se que mientras Kuina no se valla Zoro me puede engañar otra vez y Luffy parece buena persona…¿Que sucedió en al fiesta de playa con esa tal Boa y Luffy?-Pregunto la chica pelinaranja**

**-Pues, no me entere de detalles pero al parecer era su aniversario y Luffy llego a la noche y ella estaba con Enel en una situación comprometedora….ya sabes -**Dijo Robin

**-Hola Nami…¿Cómo estas?, las invito a comer helado luego de clases-**Dijo Luffy mirando a las chicas

**-Yo no puedo, tengo que ensayar el discurso de mañana con Zoro-**Dijo Robin-**Como yo soy del club de historia y como tu no quisiste representar al baloncesto eligieron a Zoro.**

**-Claro, vamos luego y Vivi tiene que salir con Sanji-**Dijo Nami sonriendo

**-Por supuesto luego hablamos-**Dijo el chico marchándose

*En la tarde

**-Luffy antes de ir a comer, ¿Me puedes acompañar a mi casa?-**Dijo Nami

**-Claro-**Dijo Luffy-**Vamos**

Entraron a la casa no había nadie, fueron a beber algo a la cocina

**-¿Nami no tienes que preparar ninguna ensalada?-**Pregunto sonriendo Luffy recordando lo que había pasado hace tiempo

**-Cállate, sabes me iré a cambiar saca lo que quieras** –Sonrojada la chica esta luego de un rato bajo a ver a su amigo

**-Te vez bien-**Murmuro Luffy acercándose a la chica peligrosamente susurrándole al oído-**Muy bien para mi gusto**

**-Luffy aclámate, tu eres el raro-**Dijo Nami hablando también al oído-**No hagas o insinúes algo que puede ser riesgoso **

**-Como que-**Dijo besándole fugazmente los labios-**eso o esto-**Dijo besándole más apasionadamente ala chica

**-Ya llegue ¿Nami?-**Dijo una persona que entro al hogar viendo a los jóvenes en una situación comprometedora

**-CCCCCCCCC-**

_Todos creían que la mayor situación pasó, eso hacen los amigos, pero dejar que estés con su novia es otra cosa, ahora la situaciones complica mas si la razón y el corazón no comparte el mismo pensamiento_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, lamento el retraso nos vemos el próximo viernes**


	6. Problemas: La verdad de sentimientos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratare de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Ya llegue ¿Nami?-**Dijo una persona que entro al hogar viendo a los jóvenes en una situación comprometedora

**-¡Ese es mi nieto, todo un hombre!-**Dijo Garp sonriendo viendo a Luffy, entrando mientras que Bellemere le mirara molesta.

**-Imagínate lo que estarían haciendo si llegásemos mas tarde** –Dijo Bellemere mirando a Garp-**Controla las hormonas de tu nieto**

**-Es normal a la edad de ellos, ustedes deben más cuidadosos-**Mientras que los miraba a ambos que estaban completamente sonrojados**-¿Pero Nami es novia de Zoro?**

**-Es verdad…eso les aria amantes, eso no esta bien chicos-**Dijo Bellemere**- No esta bien engañar a las personas**

**-Mamà lo puedo explicar, esto no es lo que piensas-**Dijo Nami sonrojada

**-Lo lamento futura suegra, no volverá suceder-**Dijo el chico sonriendo poniéndose de pie-**Nosotros vamos a comer helado**

-**Futura Suegra…-**Dijeron todos los presentes

**-Hablaremos en la casa, Luffy **–Dijo Grap mientas miraba a su nieto

**-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo hija**-Dijo Bellemere-**Solo espero que sean felices con lo que sean que hagan**

**-Nami lamento lo sucedido-**Dijo Luffy mientras veía a la chica sonriente-**Y quiero que sepas que no are nada que tú no quieras **

**-Comprendo, sabes tu eres una persona muy buena, cariñosa e amable-**Dijo Nami-**Eres mi mejor amigo…con respecto a Zoro, terminare con el y me gustaría que tú….no continuaras con el juego de querer conquistar de este modo no podrás, si algo pasa entre nosotros me gustaría que fuese natural**

**-Entonces seré normal, a pesar que no a todas las chicas las trato como tú-**Dijo Luffy-**Ahora vamos a comer helado a mi me gusta la naranja ¿A ti?**

**-Igual-**Dijo Nami sonriendo

Se fueron a sentar en el parque cercano, conversaron, rieron y se conocieron más que antes, sin embargo Luffy vio a Zoro y a Robin que estaban en el puesto de papas, pero la cercanía en ambos fue la mínima, entonces le hablo a Nami para que no se diera cuenta, luego hablaría con su amigo. Luego vio como ellos se alejaban hacia la casa de la chica de pelo azabache

**-¿Sabes si Zoro ha vuelto a hablar con Kuina?-**Pregunto Nami

**-No, creo que ellos perdieron el contacto, ya que Zoro también le dijo que le dejara en paz, luego de que ella le mandar a golpear por "acosador"-**Luffy terminando su helado

**-Si….Luffy ¿Tu eres mi amigo solo por que te gusto?-**Pregunto la chica

**-Que dices, claro que somos amigos, no solo por eso, te demostraría pero no se como-**Dijo Luffy mirándole fijamente a los ojos**-Incluso si no me aceptas, yo seré tu amigo, por que no siempre las cosas salen como quieres, si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estaré ay sn importar que….te lo juro como me llamo Luffy**

-**Gracias, realmente no los comprendo a ustedes, Zoro, tú y los demás son únicos, en su tipo-**Comento Nami

***Al día siguiente**

**-Zoro ayer te vi con Robin no precisamente ensayando, en el parque cerca del puesto de papas-**Dijo Luffy a su amigo que estaba sentado al lado de el.

**-Luffy ya te lo comente y no era broma, me atrae Robin y lo peor es que es amiga de Nami…comprendes es lo mismo que tu, como odio esto soy como Sanji-**Dijo Zoro

**-Oye marimo el director te llama a ti y a Robin-**Dijo Sanji entrando a la sala

**-Sanji ¿Tu que arias si tienes que elegir entre dos chicas hermosas?-**Pregunto Luffy

-**Muy buena pregunta, raro de ti Luffy, bueno yo pensaría en cual de las dos me haría mas feliz y me satisfaga, primero pensaría con cual me siento mejor en todo sentido-**Dijo Sanji

**-Ey chicos de que hablan-**Dijo Brook sumándose con sus amigos en el tema

**-Yo elegiría cual de las dos es mejor para mi y con cual tengo la opción de ser feliz-**Dijo Franky que contestaba a la pregunta de Luffy

**-Comprendo y en el caso de una chica, ¿Cómo crees que tome este tema una chica?-**Pregunto nuevamente Luffy

**-No somos chicas, solo se que eligen a cual de los dos es mejor y la complazca mejor -**Dijo Sanji-**Por lo menos con la mayoría de las chicas con la que e salido son así, son superficiales algunas no puedo decir eso de todas….en fin quien las entiende**

**-Yo creo que si son dos tipos, totalmente atractivos por ejemplo Zoro y tú son los más populares de aquí, por eso la mayoría de las chicas les busca si una estuviera confundida con los dos, creo que elegiría a Zoro es como mas chico malo y eso les encanta a las chicas, es puro músculo en cambio tu eres carismático, amable mas como niño bueno como mas "Inocente"-**Dijo Usopp

**-Eso es injusto yo también tengo músculo mira-**Dijo Luffy sacándose la playera causando que todas las chicas se sonrojaran-**Ven, yo también soy atractivo**

**-¡Luffy que haces!-**Dijo Shanks**-Ponte la playera inmediatamente**

**-Bueno-**Dijo Luffy

**-Bueno quiero anunciarles, que habrá, competencia de natación, baile y karaoke-**Anuncio Shanks-**Quiero saber quien participara, por favor anótense en esta hoja y le dejan en dirección**

**-Chicas quiero saber su opinión, ¿Quién es mas atractivo, yo o Zoro?-**Dijo Luffy parándose sobre la mesa y viendo llegar su amigo, todas las chicas hablaron al mismo tiempo

**-Zoro creo que estamos iguales, inscribámonos en todas las categorías y al fin de semana veremos quien es el mejor-**Comento Luffy mirando fijamente a Zoro que solo sonreía y estrechaba su mano en señal de aceptar el duelo

Mientras todo esto sucedía había una persona pensante como si con todo lo que a pasado en todos estos meses es para eso no...

_***(Pensamientos de Nami)**_

_Había conocido a Zoro durante el verano, luego en una tienda a Luffy el cual le pareció atractivo, ambos son mis compañeros de clase, Zoro y yo hablamos sobre nosotros y terminamos en una relación formal, fui conociendo mas a su mejor amigo a tanto que ya fue mi mejor amigo tan bien, ¿es un punto critico eso?, Zoro mayoritariamente nunca me iba a dejar por que tenia que ir a su entrenamiento de kendo por lo cual Luffy siempre va a mí casa. Creo que hay fue un error caer en sus halagos "Por que eres hermosa, Solo digo la verdad" y yo solo me sonroje y mi madre me dijo "Tal vez te atraiga" claro todo están en contra mía, otro error…besarlo cuando me salvo de aquellos delincuentes, luego de meditar llegue a la siguiente conclusión "debo alejarme un poco de Luffy y estar con Zoro". Luego ambos Luffy y yo nos mantuvimos en alejados solamente compañeros, seguramente el también llego a la misma conclusión. Luego nos acercamos de nuevo solo como "Mejores amigos" son puras excusas para no llamar de otra forma la "Relación". Luego de 5 meses nos volvimos inseparables que incluso Luffy paresia mas mi novio y para que mentir era agradable la situación, los comentarios nunca acabaron asta que vi que era así, Zoro me engañaba con Kuina yo accidentalmente fui al salón de un creo que excompañero de clase y les vi…el dolor que sentí fue inmenso, yo me fui a la azotea a pensar ya que es el único lugar donde no va nadie ya que esta en el piso de los últimos años, por lo general esta serrado, senti la puerta abrirse era Law el solo me miro y abrazo y me presto su chaqueta se sentó al lado mió, en silencio._

_**-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-**__Pregunto el chico en susurro, yo solo dije que si en otro susurro-__**no soy la persona mas adecuada para decirte que cuentas conmigo y sabes yo te protegeré de cualquiera que te quiera dañar o te dañe**_

_Luego nuevamente la puerta se habría dejando a Luffy mirando hacia nosotros, en ese momento Law se paro, hablaron muchas cosas entre ellas le dijo algo que me llamo mucho la atención._

_**Creo que por eso fue que Boa te engaño con…-**__En ese momento mire a Luffy el solo bajo la vista y pronuncio "__**Eso ya es pasado".**_

_Luego de eso Luffy me dijo que me quería y los chivos discutieron, a causa mía, al día siguiente me entere de que habían golpeado a Zoro y Luffy ni hablar andaba enojado y triste a ambos me dolió verlos en aquel estado, luego las cosas se "relajaron" ambos estaban juntos de nuevo y sonrientes, supe que de nuevo discutieron pero les pareció afectarles, ahora pienso en eso o mejor dicho esto, ya que si bien recuerdo perdone a Zoro y ¿Somos amigos con derechos? Pero ya nada es igual….mientras que con Luffy las cosas marchaban bien asta ayer, fue un día tranquilo asta aquel momento, si bien yo ya estaba confundida ahora mas, anoche no dormí por que se me venia momentos vividos con ambos._

_(Fin de pensamientos de Nami)_

**-¡Señorita Nami, por favor salga de mi clase, no es tiempo de fantasear!-**Dijo el profesor afrente de ella y todos los demás alumnos mirándole

**-No volverá a suceder-**Dijo Nami algo sonrojada

-Esta bien señorita, que no vuelva suceder-Mientras continuaba explicando la materia, cuando toco la campana todos sus amigos estaban hablando, Luffy y Zoro estaban hablando con el director

**-¿Luffy y Zoro siempre son amigos a pesar de todo?-**Pregunto Nami en forma general a sus amigos

**-Si, es algo rara su amistad pero ellos nunca estarán enojados-**Dijo Franky que estaba sentado con Chopper

**-Comprendo-**Dijo Nami

**-Ya sabemos lo que pasa entre ustedes tres, tranquila Nami sea a quien eligas ellos no pelearan ni dejaran su amistad-**Dijo Brook mirando fijamente a la chica

**-Solo esperamos que tu decisión sea la correcta- **Dijo Sanji

-**Nosotros hablaremos con ellos-**Dijo Usopp

**-No es por presionarte pero ellos te invitaran al baile y bueno tienes que elegir-**Dijo Chopper

**Nami cuentas con nosotras-** Dijeron Robin y Vivi

**-Gracias amigos-**Dijo sonriendo la chica

*En direccion

**-Bueno se los vuelvo a explicar-**Dijo Shanks mirando a los 4 chicos sentados afrenté suyo -**Sus notas bajaron mas de lo que ya estaban, tienen menos de 2 meses para subirlas o reprobaran el año, ese no es su mayor problema, perderán la beca que se les otorga, no estarán mas con sus amigos y tendrían que irse de esta academia.**

**-¿Pero no podemos hacer trabajos extras?-**Pregunto Luffy causando que todos le miraran con cara de asesinos

**-Ese es el problema ustedes son los mejores en baloncesto y en deporte por eso tienen beca, pero el estudio no es lo suyo, además si fuera que ustedes realmente trabajaran les dejaría pero ustedes tienen reclamos de todos los profesores-**Dijo Shanks sacando una carpeta grande-**Chicos reacuerden suban sus notas, comencemos por Luffy, alumno que le pega al profesor bateando papeles, alumno que sale de la sala sin autorización, alumno que pelea en pasillos con compañía-**Miro fijamente a Luffy que tenia cara de aburrido-**Luffy ya no puedes seguir así, ahora Zoro, alumno que duerme en clase, alumno que pelea en pasillos, alumno que rompe vidrios de su salón, alumno visto en peleas callejeras, nadie puede seguir en estos pasos, Kidd alumno constantemente involucrado en peleas, alumno que encierra aun alumno en el baño, esto es lo que hicieron y esta en mi libro, ni hablar de las otras cosas, Law, alumno en pelas de pasillo, callejeras y es visto afuera de clases durmiendo, el ejemplo que le dan a otras generaciones es pésima**

**-Lo lamento**-Dijeron todos

-**No es excusa esa, pero una mas y un castigo mínimo, bueno pueden volver a clases**-Dijo Shanks

Las competencias ya comenzaban todos emocionados, la primera de natación, los chicos ya estaban preparados, comenzaron a Nadar 1.500mts, primero llego Arlong un chico muy bueno en natación, luego Zoro y finalmente Luffy todos estaban contentos por los que ganaron, luego la siguiente competencia karaoke y baile eran mañana

**-Bueno como presidenta de este salón quiero preguntar ¿Quiénes participaran como representantes?-**Pregunto Vivi

**-Yo-**Levanto la mano Sanji alegremente

**-¿Alguien mas?-**Pregunto la chica nuevamente

**-Tiene que ser en pareja-**Pregunto el chico un chico que estaba al fondo

**-Bueno son dos categorías tango y baile urbano -**Dijo la chica-**No es necesario que sean en pareja, bueno si alguien mas quiere inscribirse mañana venir preparado y ahora con los de karaoke ese concurso se hará en el baile, por lo que me dicho el director será en pareja o tríos, cuartetos pero no individual, preparados por favor**

El día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta la hora de salida, todos deberían ir al restaurante de Sanji pero primero deberían ir a combar de ropa e ir como civiles

**-Puedo hablar contigo en privado Luffy-**Dijo Keimi ya que el chico estaba con todo su grupo

**-Claro, nos vemos chicos, espérenme afuera, no deseo irme solo-**Dijo Luffy siguiendo a la chica hacia el pasillo, mientras los demás avanzaban Zoro miro a Nami que seguía con la mirada donde iba el chico pelinegro eso le molesto

**-¿Nami tu deseas ir al baile conmigo? Como amigos, solo quiero demostrar que no te volveré a fallar-**Dijo Zoro mirando a la chica ya que sus demás amigos estaban mas adelante

**-Zoro deja pensar-**Dijo Nami caminando, en cambio Zoro la tomo de la cintura y la acorralo entre el y la pared

*Con Keimi y Luffy

**-Luffy, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?**-Dijo Keimi sorprendiendo al moreno

**-Yo...realmente eres muy hermosa y se que ningún otro chico te rechazaría pero yo amo a alguien y no quiero perderle-**Dijo Luffy abrazándola pero la chica se soltó y se fue dejando al chico pensativo, este salio del salón a paso lento cuando dio vuelta, su cara se sorprendió, sus ojos se nublaron, su cuerpo quedo en piedra. Zoro besaba a Nami y esta se dejaba llevar por el impulso, eso significaba solo una cosa el la había perdido, este giro y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo golpeando la puerta de afuera, mientras los chicos se separaban

**-Zoro, no quiero que hagas eso nunca mas, ya no es igual a antes lo siento pero tu me engañaste la confianza no es la misma y creo que amo a otro chico, sin embargo espero que seamos amigos y lo siento pero no iré al baile contigo-**Dijo Nami mientras dejaba al chico pensante y se golpeo a la pared-Vamos

**-Esta bien Nami, si así lo quieres, espero que seas feliz con el….mi amigo es lento tenle paciencia-**Dijo Zoro caminando al lado de la chica

Afuera estaban todos incluido Luffy quien solo de dedicaba a observar a sus amigos pero no hablaba, entonces vio como ellos se acercaban

**-Chicos lo lamento pero me acorde que tengo que ir a donde mi abuelo, nos vemos adiós-**Dijo el moreno caminando rápidamente hacia fuera

**-Adiós-**Dijeron todos extrañados**-¿Qué le habrá pasado?**

**-¿Por qué se fue?-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Quien sabe, llego hace un momento y ahora se fue-**Dijo Sanji

**-Quien lo entiende-**Comento Zoro

**-En una hora en el restaurante, os espero-**Dijo Sanji caminando

*En casa de Luffy

Nunca corrió tan rápido hacia su casa, sus piernas le dolían así como su corazón, las imágenes todavía las tenia en su cabeza, entro se tiro en el sillón, sintió que una persona se sentó enfrente de el

**-Que sucede hermanito, el consejo del abuelo bloqueo tu inocencia-**Rió Ace

**-Silencio Ace no estoy de humor-**Dijo Luffy en la misma posición boca abajo

**-¿Soy tu hermano mayor, que sucede?-**Dijo mirándolo

**-Yo me enamore de una chica pero ella de nuevo esta con el-**Dijo Luffy si el confiaba mucho en su hermano-**Ya sabes es Nami y Zoro**

**-Vamos Luffy no te des por vencido tu no eres así-**Dijo Ace acercándose a su hermano, mientras que este se paro y quedaron frente a frente

-**Ese es el problema que cada vez que soy yo mismo, siempre me engañan o juegan con mis sentimientos es algo estupido seguir así, ¿Comprendes?...yo ya me canse, creo que no debí creer mas en el amor-**Dijo Luffy sentándose nuevamente y Ace hacia lo mismo-**Desde el año pasado**

**-Luffy el amor es así no siempre va hacer como quieras ni terminara, nunca es como lo cuentos de disney "Un final feliz" nunca es así hermanito….pero sabes encontraras el amor, tal vez Nami se arrepienta de estar con Zoro la vida esta llena de sorpresas-**Dijo Ace parándose hacia la puerta-**Volveré a la noche, piensa y que estés mejor..Luffy**

**-Gracias-**Murmuro mientras tomaba sus cosas y subía a su cuarto, se lanzo en su cama, estuvo toda la tarde pensando en lo que había sucedido, mientras que en el restaurante de Sanji, todos celebraban y comían felices, ya en la noche tocaron la puerta se levanto con la minima energía.

**-¿Zoro que haces aquí?-**Dijo mientras veía a su amigo directamente a los ojos

**-Solo vine de visita, quiero hablar de Nami-**Dijo Zoro apoyándose en la pared, pero Luffy golpeo fuertemente la pared a causa de que recordó lo sucedido en la tarde

-**Por favor, ya no quiero volver a oír mas su nombre de parte tuya, tengo que salir ahora**-Dijo el moreno enojado-**Hablamos mañana**

**-Luffy….que pasa, hace unas horas tu eras el que la amaba y ¿Ahora?-**Dijo Zoro evitando que su amigo cerrara la puerta

-**Ya no importa Zoro-**Dijo mirándolo fijamente-**Ya me di cuenta de unas cosas y no quiero que….que me engañen con una ilusión, adiós**

**-Luffy….-**Murmuro Zoro al ver en ese estado a su amigo, se giro y se fue, preocupado había comenzado a llover-**Que le habrá sucedido, será que nos vio….mañana será un día muy largo, tengo que ensayar con Nami el baile de tango.**

**-CCCCCCCCC-**

_El amor te hace sentir bien pero como todo lo contrario te hace mal te puede llevar a opiniones de ti que ni siquiera conocías, el ver algo te dejara con ciertas dudas pero es mejor comprobar de la boca de aquella persona._

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales .

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, les comento los exámenes comenzaron y creo que la actualización demorara un poco, por favor paciencia **


	7. Problemas: Familia y decisiones

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Tango…es muy difícil-**Dijo Zoro mientras practicaba con Nami-**Todo sea por la clase**

**-Si por lo menos ya no me pisas-**Comento la chica separándose**-Creo que estamos bien, mañana practiquemos algo y listo ¿Quieres cenar?**

**-No, gracias estoy cansado mejor me iré-**Dijo despidiéndose de la chica-**Mañana también cantare con Luffy, buenas noches**

**-Adiós-**Dijo Nami

*******A la mañana siguiente**

Luffy se levanto sentía el cuerpo pesado, sin ánimo recordó que tenia que cantar se apresuro, sin embargo cuando recordó a Zoro y a Nami le dolió la cabeza y recordó lo de ayer, molesto golpeo la pared con fuerza que el dolor se esfumo. Luego se fue a la academia sin sacar las imágenes de su cabeza

**-Hola Luffy, pensaste en la pregunta de ayer**-Pregunto Keimi

**-Keimi….lo siento pero no-**Dijo Luffy esta vez caminando nuevamente sin mirarle, entro a su salón y se sentó sus amigos llegaron y comenzaron a hablarle el solo les miraba y fingía una sonrisa, en eso llegaron Zoro y Nami, sus ojos se sintieron nublosos pero luego siguió hablando con sus amigos, tratando de no mirarles

**-¿Practiquemos?-**Pregunto Zoro a Nami alo que esta respondió que si comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, en forma muy sensual dejando a todos los de la clase expectante de la pareja y a Luffy aun mas seguro de la relación de ellos, ellos se dejaron llevar en el momento sin darse cuenta hasta que todos aplaudieron.

**-Excelente con eso ganamos, felicidades-**Dijo Ussop

**-Muy bueno, se ven geniales-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo asiendo una pausa-**Juntos**

**-Bueno chicos bajen al gimnasio ya esta todo el equipamiento para el karaoke, tienen media hora para practicar los de baile tienen 3 horas-**Dijo Shanks saliendo del salón

**-Bueno los de la clase que canten por favor venid adelante-**Dijo la profesora a cargo de la clase, eran 2 grupos-**Bueno quédense aquí mientras los demás bajamos, les quiero en 20 minutos en el escenario **

**-Bueno, Zoro y Sanji practiquen con sus parejas -**Dijo Luffy, luego se fueron al gimnasio las canciones eran alegres, buena otras simplemente eran pocos agradables asta que le toco a los últimos años y los últimos en competencia

**-Luffy y Zoro por favor adelante con una canción de ¡Allison-adiós!-**Dijo Shanks que era el que animaba en el karaoke

**-Bueno esta canción es para todos los chicos que quieren a una chica pero no puede estar juntos –**Dijo Luffy subiendo al escenario con Zoro cada uno en una esquina del escenario

_(Canta Luffy)_

Que difícil es

Mirarte otra vez

Sabiendo que

Ahora quieres a otro

_Canto con todo el sentimiento, la canción era directa para esa persona en este caso…Nami__, pensando en lo de ayer_

(Canta Zoro)

Que difícil es

Pensarte en ti

Ahora que

Ya no estas junto a mí

_Por mi culpa terminamos, no dejo de pensarla __ni tan solo un instante, sin embargo todavía la puedo recuperar_

Estamos solos tú y yo

La noche llego

Y hace frió

Y me pides que me valla

Y tus manos no dejan de temblar

_Ayer la note nerviosa cuando ensayamos y antes de irme, pud__e ver en sus ojos algo de miedo_

A veces no dejo de pensar

Que tú quieres regresar

Pero me doy cuenta

Que lo nuestro ya nunca será igual

_Cantaron los dos la ultima parte cruzando las __miradas se sonrieron y ambos fijaron la mirada en Nami_

_(Canta Luffy)_

Te amo demasiado

Que a veces me hago daño

Por ti

_Me daño psicológicamente y a ti no párese importante_

Como quisiera olvidarte

Para poder salvar algo de mí

_Si ambos hemos cambiados por una chica, sin embargo nuestros lazos son mucho mas que fuertes_

_(Canta Zoro)_

Te amo demasiado

Que a veces me hago daño

Por ti

_Muchas veces recibí golpes por ti incluso de ti, sin embargo no me importo mientras estuviera junto a ti_

(Canta Luffy)

Como quisiera olvidarte

Para poder salvar algo de mí

A veces no dejo de pensar

Que tú quieres regresar

_Cantaron ambos si bien sus miradas se juntaron nuevamente pero esta vez ambos cantaron al publico en general _

_(Canta Zoro)_

Pero me doy cuenta

Que lo nuestro ya nunca será igual

Solo me queda recordar

Que fuiste muy especial

Y arrancarte de mi vida

_La decisión ya la tomaste terminamos por mi error se que ya no te gusto y __serás mas feliz con Luffy, dijo mirando a su amigo que cantaba la parte final con el _

Yo no te quiero Juzgar

Tu sabes que

En mi puedes confiar

Pero hoy te digo adiós

_Terminaron de cantar se miraron y miraron al publico en especial a Nami_

**-Que canción chicos les felicito- **Dijo Shanks mientras que bajaban del escenario-**Bueno en unos momentos les daremos a conocer cual es el salón ganador**

**-Wooh chicos se lucieron, felicidades-**Dijo Chopper

-**Excelente, que bueno que le aya gustado-**Dijo Luffy mientras veía a Nami a los lejos y a Zoro acercándose a ella

**-Luffy podría hablar con usted un momento-**Dijo Boa Hancock

**-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato-**Dijo Luffy siguiendo a la chica

**-Luffy se que tu me odias pero ¿Dame una sola oportunidad?-**Dijo Hancock cerrando la puerta del salón donde habían entrado sin que Luffy se diese cuenta se aproximo donde el

**-Creo que ya hemos hablado del asunto, lo siento pero ahora no quiero estar con nadie-**Dijo el chico alejándose de ella-**Además que seguridad tendría de que no cometieras el mismo error**

**-Yo no te fallaría por que te amo-**Dijo mientras que el chico no se movió, mientras que ella le abrazo-**Te juro que yo no te perdería…nuevamente, solo una oportunidad**

**-Boa…-**Murmuro el chico mirando a la chica que tenia a su lado, si bien era la chica mas bella de toda su cuidad y tenia un cuerpo "ideal" según algunos, se dejo llevar la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro y su espalda lentamente el solo le correspondió el abrazo

**-¿Qué me dices?-**Pregunto la chica nuevamente, esta vez se acerco mas al rostro del chico asta robarle un beso, este solo se quedo quieto en el profundo de su mente tenia un debate, entre Nami y Boa posiblemente también Keimi, ya no quería sufrir con alguien que no le quiera, sin embargo si estaba con Boa o Keimi seria por lastima y eso no es sincero, en ese momento pensó en Nami en su rostro cuando cante ella solamente le miro a el, se separo bruscamente de la chica

**-Hancock no puedo estar contigo, no así no en este momento…-**Dijo mientras se fue a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, se giro y vio a la chica que se desabrochaba lentamente su camisa y caminaba hacia el

-**Por que no, vamos eres un chico, no quieres caber algo mas conmigo-**Dijo provocativamente mas la chica

**-Boa hancock, yo no soy como lo otros chicos, lo siento pero no pienso estar contigo, dame las llaves-**Dijo el chico sujetando a la chica de los brazos

**-Me dañas, suéltame-**Dijo la chica mientras el chico la soltaba y buscaba la llave**-ten**

Luffy salio, todos sus amigos charlaban y celebraba, el se alejo iba hacia la azotea asta que escucho a una perona hablar

**-Gano una chica de primer año, espero que tus amigos bailen bien-**Dijo Law

**-Lo harán bien…-**Dijo Luffy sentándose en el piso mirando la nubes

**-Sabes yo siempre te vi como un enemigo pero…eres el chico mas lento que he conocido-**Comento Law-**y el único que cada vez que algo pasa viene hacia acá**

**-Mmm-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo

**-Sabes invitare a Keimi al baile ¿tú con quien vendrás?-**Pregunto el chico

**-No vendré-**Dijo Luffy-**Tengo cosas más importantes**

**-Es por Nami verdad ella no vendrá con tu amigo, creo que a ella…..-**

-**Cállate quieres…..eres muy molesto-**

**-Bueno no te molestare, sabes creí que eras mas persistente, yo no me rendiría asta escuchar sus palabras y vendría tal vez sea mi ultima oportunidad-**Dijo Law marchándose de la azotea dejando al chico muy pensativo

**-¿Dónde esta Luffy?-**Pregunto Nami a Robin

**-No lo se no le he visto desde el karaoke-**Dijo su amiga

**-No me a hablado en todo el día ¿Estará molesto? –**Murmuro la chica

**-Quien sabe, vendrás con algún chico al baile-**Pregunto Robin-**Tú y Zoro bailaron muy bien, me alegro que ganaran**

**-No talvez no venga, tengo una cena con unos empresarios, tengo que ir con mi familia -**Dijo Nami excusándose

**-Claro, entonces suerte en el baile, nos vemos mas tarde-**Dijo Robin dejando a su amiga sola y esta se fue hacia la azotea, encontrando a un chico durmiendo, esta se acerco y se sentó cerca de Luffy le miro por un largo rato, hasta que el chico se despertó y miro a Nami fijamente

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**Pregunto el chico despertando

-**Solo quiero mirar la ciudad ¿y tu?-**Contesto Nami

**- Quería dormir en paz no dormí bien anoche y creo que se me paso la hora, ¿Cómo te fue en baile?-**

**-Ganamos la competencia, debiste habernos visto bailar-**

**-Lo siento, sabes acompáñame a comprar un traje y te invito a cenar-**Propuso Luffy a lo que la chica asintió, ambos salieron de la escuela en momentos silenciosos e incómodos pasos, hasta que llegaron al centro comercial, buscaron trajes elegantes hasta que Luffy se le agrado una camisa roja, corbata negra y traje del mismo color como zapatos, luego llevo a nami a comer un restaurante, en el cual hablaron diversos temas y chistes sin hablar nada de otras personas

**-Si y ahora por eso tengo que ir a esta reunión con mi padre y mi abuelo será como un escolta-**Decía el chico pelinegro-**Además mi hermano siempre esta en fiestas y en la universidad le va aun peor**

**-Comprendo mi hermana mayor Nojiko ya esta estudiando en la universidad y no puede salir por sus constantes trabajos, entonces mi mamá me dijo que fuera con ella debe ser esas típicas y aburridas reuniones-**Dijo Nami mirando al chico-**Pero no me a dicho nada mas, ¿Quién sabe capaz que sea la misma reunión?**

**-Quien sabe, pero si fuera así…mi padre es un importante empresario que tendría que ver con la policía de aquí-**Comento el chico

**-¿Qué planeas estudiar luego de que te gradúes de la academia?-**Pregunto la chica

**-No he pensado en ello y tú-**

**-Geografía-**

**-Genial, bueno ya es tarde te iré a dejar-**Dijo el chico pagando la cuenta

**-Claro, entonces mañana talvez nos veamos-**Dijo Nami mientras tomaba un colectivo

**-Yo te llamare para que nos juntemos, adiós-**

*Al día siguiente

**-¿Luffy iras a la fiesta?-**Pregunto Zoro a su amigo por celular

**-No tengo una cena con mi padre, ya sabes no me conviene faltar, dale saludos a los demás talvez voy mas a la noche diviértete-**Dijo colgando el celular y arreglándose la corbata y bajaba y estaba su padre en el sillón mas grande con su típico traje negro, un par tatuajes en el cuello y expresión aburrida

**-Nos vamos, iremos a comer en el restaurante Baratie-**Dijo su padre serio más bien parecía preocupado

**-Sucede algo, Dragón-**Pregunto Luffy a su padre mientras subía al coche

**-Espero que te comportes, esta cena es importante para el futuro de nuestra familia-**Dijo fríamente su padre

**-Comprendo-**Murmuro Luffy

-**Tú abuelo me comento que te vio en una situación comprometedora con una chica, Monkey D. Luffy eres de una familia mas influyente en este país a pesar de siempre estas en problemas y en situaciones complicadas ya serás mayor de edad y no quiero que humilles a la familia…por ello he tomado una decisión desde la siguiente semana no volverás al pueblo ni a tu academia, tendrás prohibido ver a tu amigos en especial a esa chica**-Termino de hablar Dragón mirando fijamente la reacción de su hijo, sabia que le iba a gritar y a reclamar antes de que hablara-**Ya tienes una edad prudente para saber lo que quieres para tu futuro Luffy, no quiero pelear contigo…por favor compórtate, luego hablaremos**

cccccccccc-ccccccccccc

_La noche se hace tensa y el tiempo pasa, la distancia no es excusa para las personas que aman_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, les comento los exámenes comenzaron y creo que la actualización demorara un poco, por favor paciencia **


	8. Problemas: Pensamientos y Padres

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-Hey Zoro ¿Que pasa?-**Hablo un chico rubio que estaba vestido elegantemente con un terno blanco y camisa azul

**-Me siento extraño tan formal-**Comento el peliverde que estaba con terno negro y camisa verde botella

**-¿Qué tiene eso?**-Comento sin importancia alguna Sanji-**Bueno pareces mas adulto que pandillero **

**-Que chiste-**Dijo el chico elevando la voz-**Vámonos y Luffy no vendrá tenemos que celebrar como si estuviéramos con el **

***En el restorán**

Luffy aun seguía en la limosina no sabia que hacer tenia las palabras en su mente-_**he tomado una decisión desde la siguiente semana no volverás al pueblo ni a tu academia, tendrás prohibido ver a tu amigos en especial a esa chica-**_Su padre había bajado y estaba hablando con otros empresarios y grandes economistas, científicos, ingenieros en fin gente con clase y grandes títulos, no podía hablarle ahora seria una falta que su padre no le toleraría, sentía un enorme enojo sin embargo bajo y camino junto con su padre que le presentaba cada uno de sus invitados, luego su padre hablaba con unas damas no pudo ver su rostro ya que estaba mirado el banquete cuándo volteo por completo miro a su abuelo que lo llamaba se dirigió donde el

**-Luffy lo que te dijo en la limosina tu padre, esta muy molesto no comprendo el por que pero….habla con el realmente no es tan malo como crees-**Dijo Garp

**-No tiene ningún derecho -**Dijo Luffy mirándole a los ojos

**-El no me dejo explicarle todo el asunto-**Comento su abuelo cambiando el tema

**-No le comprendo si por lo menos hubiese estado conmigo toda mi vida tendría derecho a decirme que hacer, pero el nunca esta para el prácticamente no existo-**

**-Luffy, tal vez fue mi error yo a tu padre no le di mucho tiempo en su niñez, pero nadie te dice como ser padre además creo que el esta pensando en tu futuro y el de la familia, ya sabes lo Ace tu eres simplemente el único heredero-**Dijo su abuelo en manera firme-**Piensa en la familia pero también en lo que quieres tu**

Diciendo esto Garp se marcho del lado de Luffy dejándolo solo este solo comió bocadillos de aquel coctel en otro lugar Dragon estaba hablando con empresarios se alejo y fue en dirección al balcón

_**-Luffy ya estas en edad para eligir lo que quieres, sin embargo no creas que todo te lo daré tan fácilmente, de que sirve algo o un sentimiento si no luchas por ello no te lo mereces, hijo espero que me desafíes y no te quedes ahí como si nada para eso volví a verte, como me gustaría conocer a mi futura nuera –**_Pensó Dragon mirando hacia el valle que estaba frente a el-_** haz crecido mucho**_

_**-**_**Dragon…eres muy duro con Luffy**_-_Dijo Garp caminando hacia el-**Se que todo lo haces con un propósito pero…el te peleara por que le dejes en su academia **

**-No te preocupes ese es parte del plan.-**

_**-**_**Recuerdas a Bellemere, pues tiene una hija y se llama Nami **_**-**_

**-Si le recuerdo, como olvidarla a ella mi mejor amiga** -Dijo manteniendo compostura**-¿Le invitaste?**

**-Si, vendrá Bellemere y Nami-**Hablo Garp haciendo una pausa-**La mayor Nojiko no puede tiene muchas exámenes en su Universidad, creo que la aventuras que tuviste con Bellemere aun la recuerdas hijo-**

**-Que bueno no quiero que cometa el mismo error, pero tendrá que estudiar en una Universidad prestigiosa…. -**Dijo Dragon sonriendo

**-No te veía sonreír hace mucho tiempo-**Dijo Garp

**-Lo mismo digo, pero bueno esta noche es importante, padre por favor compórtate, si ves a Bellemere dile que deseo hablar con ella, ¿Es policía?**

**-Si trabaja conmigo-**Dijo mientras veía a su hijo alejarse y murmuro-**Nunca he perdido contacto con mi ex-nuera**

**-Yo y ella, jamás tuvimos nada, ninguna palabra de esta conversación a Luffy-**

***En otro lugar**

_**-A pesar de querer olvidarla como otras veces, la pienso mas aun, que molesto pero no comprendo por que me siento de esta manera, cuando a Hancock la vi con ese chico no me duele tanto como esto, ¿Qué tal si es mejor alejarme de ella?-**_Pensaba Luffy en la azotea del Baratie mirando las estrellas-_**Tal vez este enamorado…pero de que sirve ahora, tendré que acatar las palabras de mi padre, sin embargo no quiero, pero debo luchar por quedarme en la academia con mis amigos y….Nami **_

Bajo hasta la habitación donde estaban jóvenes de su edad, lo hijos de los grandes empresarios en su mayoría engrudos e hijos de papi o mami por ello jamás quiso ser como alguno de ellos. Mientras su mente estaba pensando el choco con una chica pero antes de que se cayera le tomo de la cintura quedando en una posición algo complicada

**-Nami-**Murmuro el chico mirando a la chica fijamente, era posible que ella estuviera ahí con el como por arte de magia

-**Luffy**-Mirándole como si jamás lo hubiese visto, sorprendida-**Gracias por no dejarme caer, pero te agradecería si estuviera de pie **

**-Claro, creo que la coincidencias existen-**Dijo el chico sonriendo felizmente, ayudando a la chica a tomar una posición normal

-**Tu abuelo invito a mi madre por ello estamos aquí**-Explico

**-Ahh te vez muy bien**-Dijo el chico algo sonrojado

**-Gracias-**Dijo la chica

**-Luffy, ¿Quién es la señorita?-**Pregunto Dragon que estaba al lado de su hijo

**-Nami el es mi padre Dragon-**Dijo el chico preocupado por que el supiera el nombre de la chica la cual no debía acercarse

**-¡Luffy! No sabia que vendrías ya veo por que Nami se puso tan mona de seguro es por ti te vez tan guapo como tú padre, un gusto verte de nuevo Dragon-**Dijo Bellemere llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante miro con mas atención a su hija quien llevaba un vestido negro al igual que su madre elegante y poco descubierto Luffy no podía dejar de mirarle-**Si hablas lo que a pasado en mi casa, esta bien tu hijo no seria capaz de dañar a mi hija, el lucha por Nami.**

-**Esa no es escusa, chicos Bellemere y yo fuimos compañeros de toda la infancia asta que nos fuimos a distintas universidades, como vez ella es una importante accionista en nuestra compañía-**Comento Dragon mientras que Luffy y Nami se sorprendían-**Bueno Bellemere hablemos en privado**

**-Esta bien cuídense chicos-**

**-¿Mi familia no puede ser normal?-**Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo luego rieron se miraron fijamente luego Luffy sonrío al igual que Nami.

*En otro lugar

**-¿Cuánto a sido desde que no te veo?-**Dijo Bellemere mirando a Dragon que estaba sentado en un gran sillón en la esquina de una sala

**-La ultima vez que te vi fue en un avión, pero nuestros hijos ya sabes son ¿Novios o algo?-**Pregunto Dragon

**-No son nada es que mi hija estaba con otro tipo sin embargo termino su relación por Luffy, pero son muy lentos -**Hablo Bellemere-**Dime, ¿Te molesta que estén juntos?...te conozco y no quiero que sufra Nami ni tu hijo**

**-No me molesta pero quiero que el luche por lo que quiere por eso...Luffy no ira mas su academia, tendrá profesores particulares apoya a tu hija, pero créeme esto lo hago por el bien de mi hijo- **

**-Dragon…no as cambiado mucho-**Dijo Bellemere seriamente**-¿Dime para que le sacaras de academia si falta menos de 3 meses para que se gradúe?**

**-Ya te lo dije es por su bien-**

**-¿Puede Nami quedarse en tu casa por una semana?**

**-Seguro, pero yo quiero que luche por ella, será más interesante-**

**-Por eso digo que no as cambiado…solamente buscas lo mejor para ti no por los demás-**Dijo alejándose Bellemere**-Gracias se que le cuidaras bien**

***En otro lugar**

**-Me alegra que vinieras a si no tengo que compartir con estos engreídos solo por que son millonarios-**Dijo riendo Luffy

**-Si, pero la plata es la mas influyente en esto días, sin dinero no podemos vivir y yo amo el dinero-**Dijo Nami

**-No sabia eso pero yo creo que se puede ser feliz sin el-**Murmuro con cara de puchero-¿**Vamos al baile? por una hora no pasara nada-**

**-Suena interesante, toda una aventura-**Dijo sonriendo Nami

**-Así es mas interesantes, vamos-**Dijo llevándola de la mano hacia fuera sacando un auto para ir hacia el baile de su academia, cuando llegaron fue emocionante sus amigos estaban contentos por que habían ido

**-Luffy, estas bien-**Pregunto Zoro

**-Claro nos encontramos en la cena, bueno la cena aun no comienza pero en el coctel, Sanji el Baratie es de lujo no sabia que era tan grande-**Dijo contento Luffy

**-Si es que solo cuando van gente de grandes categorías se ocupa todo si no esta dividido en diferentes habitaciones-**Comento Sanji**-Te vez muy bien Nami**

**-Gracias bueno vamos a bailar un rato solamente estaremos por una hora-**Dijo Nami, todos bailaban y reían estaban contentos, luego se fueron Luffy se despidió de todos, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos por que el jamás decía "Adiós"

**-Luffy ¿Sucede algo? Estas muy callado-**Pregunto Nami a chico que manejaba

**-No sucede nada, no te preocupes-**Dijo el chico sonriendo

**-Puedes contar conmigo-**Dijo Nami

**-Lo se…-**Murmuro el chico, entonces recordó que antes de que no la viera mas, tenia que saber algo-**Nami… ¿Volviste con Zoro?**

**-No, ¿Por que?-**Dijo la chica mirando al joven moreno

**-Entonces por que el otro día les vi besarse-**Dijo el chico seriamente

**-Luffy… no paso nada el me beso y le dije que mejor fuésemos amigos, además me gusta otra persona-**Dijo Nami

**-Ya veo-**Dijo pensando en la ultimas dos palabras de ella, para que dañarse mas solo se quedo en silencio-**Ya llegamos, Entremos luego-**Dijo el chico avanzando con la baza baja

**-Espera-** Dijo la chica abrazando al chico por la espalda

**-Nami…estoy muy confundido y no se que hacer, por favor quiero pensar un poco entremos rápido antes de que se enojen por no estar-**Dijo Luffy soltándose del agarre de la chica

**-Vamos…-**Murmuro el chico entrando lentamente a aquella cena que al parecer recién estaba comenzando el chico estaba a la derecha de su padre y al frente estaba en la misma posición Bellemere

-**Luffy, Nami que bueno que llegasen tiempo**-Comento Bellemere

-**Lamentamos la tardanza**-Dijeron ambos jóvenes al inuso

**-Bueno Bellemere tienes un caso junto con tu abuelo Luffy por lo cual Nami se quedara contigo durante una seman**a-Dijo Dragon haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de ambos**-Tienen algún inconveniente**

cccccccccc-ccccccccccc

_Tan solo el pensar, te hace reaccionar y meditar_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, les comento los exámenes terminaron y me fue relativamente bien por lo que ya no abra más retrasos**


	9. Problemas: ¿Juntos?

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

xx-xxx-

**-¿! Que ¡?-**Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa

**-No griten estamos en una cena importante-**Dijo Dragon mirando a los jóvenes

-**Bueno-**Comentaron nuevamente

**-Chicos yo junto a tu abuelo tenemos una misión al extranjero pero será por una semana y luego volveremos, le pide que te cuidara por que confío en el –**Dijo Bellemere mirando a su hija

**-Esta bien…-**Dijo Nami

**-Por mi no hay problema, no soy un pervertido y un chico que se rija por impulsos –**Dijo Luffy mientras comía

**-¿Y Nojiko?-**Pregunto Nami

**-También estará con ustedes y Dragon les cuidara**-Dijo Bellemere sonriendo

**-Entonces no abra problemas, bueno les invito a cenar a nuestra casa y aprovechas de dejar las cosas de las chicas, bueno te despedimos a ti y al abuelo-**Dijo Dragon, mientras veía que su hijo miraba su celular ya supo que algo diría-**Bueno la noche a sido muy larga apenas son las 11 de la noche supongo que tienen planes ya que son jóvenes, pueden retirarse**

**-Nami, Chopper me dijo que hay fiesta en su casa por que llego alguien especial, ¿Vamos?-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo-Nos permiten

**-Por supuesto cuida a mi hija, jovencito-**Dijo Bellemere-**Espero verte antes de que amanezca Nami, me iré el lunes en la mañana**

**-Hijo cuando llegue te quiero ver en tu cuarto**-Dijo Dragon

*******En casa de Chopper**

**-Bueno ya vienen, que genial que volvieras dime ¿Te quedaras por cuanto?-**Pregunto Sanji mientras le servia bebida a una chica que utilizaba pantalones vaqueros y polera pequeña, una chica delgada con el pelo largo y liso de color rosa y ojos azules.

**-Hasta que los tramites estén completos, siguen iguales tan aplicados a sus estudios-**Dijo la chica**-Bueno y ustedes chicas si que se han desarrollado pero díganme ¿Quién es Nami?**

**-Ya llegamos chicos, lamento la tardanza pero me perdí tome la autopista contraria, además nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras caminaba sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban y noto que era una mujer en ese momento cayo al piso por la fuerza ejercía por ella

**-Luffy te extrañe tanto-**Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al moreno-**¿Te acuerdas de mi? **

**-Bo…Bonney** **eres tu, volviste creí que nunca te volvería a ver-**Dijo el chico abrazándola mientras se trataba de levantar

**-Cof cof-**Tosió Sanji

**-Que emoción-**Comentaron Chopper y Usopp

**-Bueno ya vamos preséntame a tu amiga-**Dijo Bonney a su amigo mientras se paraba

**-Pues Bonney ella es Nami mi amiga e compañera y bueno Nami ella es Bonney mi mejor amiga de mi infancia –**Anuncio sonriendo Luffy

**-Un gusto-**Dijo Bonney dándole la mano a Nami

**-Lo mismo digo-**

**-Bueno chicos hablemos un rato ya son las 12 de la noche en media hora mas comenzara a llegar gente **–Comento Brook mientras bebía alcohol con Franky quien estaba con un bañador pequeño azul-**Quieren cerveza hay en el congelador**

-**Bien entonces organicemos la fiesta ya que es en tu casa y el anfitrión es nuestro grupo tiene que ser la mejor-**Dijo Bonney mientras todos escucharon su organización entonces se dividieron-**Bueno yo, Nami, Robin, Vivi ordenaremos para aprovechar el lugar, Luffy, Sanji, Brook y Zoro vallan a comprar bebidas de toda clase y traigan melones y comida mucha, mucha, Usopp, Chopper y Franky la música parlantes, vasos, luces.**

Las chicas ordenaban silenciosamente mientras que los chicos acomodaban los altoparlantes y luces ninguna hablaba hasta que Robin decidió hablar

**-Bonney ¿Volviste por Luffy?-**Pregunto la chica seriamente

**-Luffy a madurado mucho pero esta enamorado de alguien se nota es su mirada, solo quiero que el sea feliz y siga a si para que siempre seamos amigos-**Dijo la chica sonriendo para el alivio de Nami

**-Llegamos, esta todo listo ya viene gente-**Comento Luffy entrando algo molesto

**-Todo listo capitán**-Dijo Franky ya quien estaba hablando algo raro producto el alcohol

**-Algo me dice que esto acabara mal**-Murmuro en tono misterioso Usopp, mientras que luego de unos minutos comenzó a llegar la gente y el ambiente era agradable, todos sonriendo y contentos, luego de un rato sus amigos estaban algo ebrios por eso comenzaban a moverse de forma extraña

Franky entro a un armario **-¿Dónde esta Narnia?-**Dijo gritando a lo que los chicos se rieron mientras que Robin grababa a sus amigos y vio que Luffy también les grababa

**-¿No bebes Luffy?-**Dijo Robin mientras tomaba whisky

**-No tengo buenas experiencias con el alcohol ya que me vuelvo un strips o soy muy impulsivo-**Cuestiono el chico y le sonrío-**Pero veo que esta disfrutas el whisky**

**-Claro, pero disfruta de la fiesta Luffy como siempre bebe total yo pronto me iré son mas de las 3 de la madrugada y no te grabare, cuida a Nami-**Dijo esta mientras un chico le abrazaba y ella volteo, sonrío viendo que era Zoro con un notable sonrojo producto al abuso de todo el alcohol comprado-**Zoro estas borracho…**

**-Robin, yo…te amo**-Dijo Zoro mientras dijo lo ultimo gritando, para luego perder el equilibrio para su suerte Luffy lo tomo antes de que se cayera sobre una mesa

**-Estuvo cerca para la mesa, pero los niños y borrachos no mientes o algo así era-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo-**Zoro despierta hombre**

**-Robin contéstame-**Dijo Zoro abrazando a su amigo cosa que Luffy le golpeo para que reaccionara

**-Luffy lleva a Zoro al cuarto de invitados-**Dijo Chopper quien ya comenzaba a notarse lo que había bebido

**-Bien-**Dijo el chico pelo negro tomando a su amigo del brazo llevándolo a la alcoba-**Zoro debiste beber demasiado para acabar en estas condiciones**

**-Hey Robin que sucede pareces sorprendida-Dijo Nami quien estaba con las chicas de su clase**

**-Nada, nada por cierto Luffy te buscaba-**Comento Robin**-Bueno yo me iré a mi casa, te veo el lunes **

**-Adiós-**Dijo Nami algo preocupada por su amiga, sin embargo no le tomo importancia, a pesar de que el departamento no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente como para que te costara encontrar a alguien ya que había demasiadas personas, al final en unos sillones vio a Luffy que sonreía y estaba alado de Bonney

-**Sin embargo no se a que universidad se ira, pero me la voy a jugar por ella, además se quedara conmigo por una semana-**Dijo Luffy a Bonney

**-Luffy mientras seas feliz con ella apresúrate si, hablando de la reina de roma, bueno me voy espero verte pronto, el lunes voy hacia tu academia-**Dijo mientras se paraba

**-Luffy, ¿Me buscabas?-**Dijo Nami en tono suave

-Si, pues la mitad de nuestros amigos están borrachos-Dijo riendo el chico-**Dime cuando te desees ir, pero ahora yo…**

**-Luffy, Luffy tomate esto, quedo muy bueno-**Dijo Usopp

**-¿Qué es?-**Pregunto

**-Bébelo y luego te diré-**Dijo mientras su amigo lo comenzó a beber, era un vaso grande-Contiene **tequila, ron, whisky, champaña de los mas fuertes, ¿Te gusto?**

**-Idiota sabes lo que pasa cuando este bebe, míralo pues ya esta borracho, Luffy reacciona**-Dijo Nami preocupada ya que no reaccionaba, el chico levanto la cara se empezó a reír y las pupilas se les dilataron-**Luffy…**

**-Dame mas-**Dijo el chico mientras se reía por todo-**Nami como se llama tu hermana gemela**

**-No puede ser ven vamos a la pieza de invitados para pensar con mas claridad, donde te puedo llevar para que estas mejor**-Dijo mientras tomaba al chico de la mano

**-Nami ¿Dónde me llevas?-**Dijo Luffy mientras Nami habría la puerta la chica se giro rápidamente sonrojada-**Namiss estan sonrojada-**

**-Mejor vamos al cuarto de Chopper-**

**-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahí?-**Dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras Nami le golpeo

**-Idiota-**Murmuro

**-Ten Luffy y para ti Nami **–Dijo Usopp

**-Gracias, chicos**-Dijo Luffy

-**Una cerveza no daña a nadie**-Dijo Nami

***A la mañana siguiente**

Luffy despertó de poco sintió que le dolía los ojos, la cabeza con una profunda jaqueca una respiración en su pecho bajo la mirada, era una chica de pelo color naranja, su torso estaba desnudo, no tenia frío la chica le estaba abrazando del cuello era Nami, se fijo mas en la chica, ya que estaba al igual que el cubierta por las sabanas blancas, luego se fijo en la habitación, no era la suya y no era de Nami era como de hotel, trato de moverse sigilosamente pero la chica lo tenia abrazado firmemente y un brazo de el pasaba a la espalda de la chica, su piel era muy suave, se sonrojo, cuando pensó en lo que pudo suceder pero no recordaba nada, sintió que la chica despertaba y le miraba a los ojos le soltó rápidamente del cuello y al igual que el se sonrojo

**-Luffy…-**Murmuro la chica mientras miraba que con mas atención al como estábamos debajo de las sabanas-**Luffy…dime acaso tu y yo**

**-No yo estoy con mis boxer y tu…estas con tu ropa interior-**Dijo Luffy sonrojado

**-Bien…¿Qué hora es?-**Dijo rápidamente se pudo de pie

**-Las 12:15 de la tarde**-Dijo Luffy aun con sueño, se sonrojo al ver a la chica solamente con su ropa interior la chica se volteo y camino hacia el pero se tropezó con una ropa y cayo sobre el, en una situación comprometedora el chico solamente trato de relajarse pero no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo por que se iba guiar por sus instinto

**-Se supone que debía estar en mi casa…antes de que amaneciera –**Dijo Nami pero no se movió de cómo estaba le agradaba estas así con Luffy le beso los labios suavemente, mientras que el le correspondía y le abrazaba, sus besos estaban cargados de pasión y lujuria el chico le beso el cuello mientras la chica le devolvía las caricias en su espalda y torso muy fuerte gracias al deporte que hacia, ambos de perdían en sus mirada y caricias

**-Nami….espera-**Dijo el chico deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos, las posiciones estaban el enzima de ella-**Si seguimos a si yo…no creo que pueda para asta que seas mía, pero no quiero ir tan rápido al menos que tu quieras-**Dijo Luffy mientras que la chica sonrío

**-Esta bien Luffy creo que eso es lo mejor esperar, me iré a duchar-**Dijo llevándose toda su ropa dejando al chico pensante luego fijo en la un estante donde había una cámara mientras sentía que el agua corría por la tina, le instalo y en ella callo una nota

_Chicos soy Bonney ayer Luffy estaba muy borracho y Nami no sabia que hacer y bebió algo que les dio Usopp, en el hotel tienen un día con comida incluida, no se preocupen mi padre les pago adiós cuídense _

_Pd: en el armario a su derecha tienen ropa limpia _

**-Bonney….eso significa que ella puso la cámara para que viéramos lo que paso, mierda quizás que cosas dije mejor la guardo antes de que Nami salga-**Murmuro para si mismo, se dirigió al armario saco ropa que decía Nami y otra bolsa que decía Luffy se puso la ropa y fue al baño

**-Que sucede Luffy-**Dijo la chica dentro del baño

**-Pues Bonney nos regalo un día en este hotel y te dejo ropa limpia-Dijo Luffy**

-**Esta bien pásamela**-Dijo mientras habría la puerta que solamente le cubría una toalla

**-Luffy…deja de mirarme a si** –Dijo molesta Nami mientras cerraba la puerta mientras sonreía

-Ahh **que traumarte debo permanecer tranquilo solamente debo convivir con ella una semana sin tocarla ni pensamientos impuros y…..debo buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza**-Mientras de dirigía hacia a la cocina

***Luego de media hora **

**-Te iré a dejar a tu casa para que te prepares para la otra semana, pues mi auto esta en buenas condiciones temía que le hubiese sucedido algo pero no-**Dijo Luffy que estaba en el sofá

**-Vámonos entonces-**Dijo Nami

***En la cena esa noche **

**-Gracias por invitarnos familia Monkey-**Dijeron las tres mujeres al entrar a la casa que era grande

**-Mi nombre es Ace-**Dijo el chico alto con pecas -_Ella es la chica del otro día…el destino es tan interesante-Pensó _

_-_**Soy Nojiko-**Dijo ella a Dragon que no le conocía

**-Bueno Ace, Luffy muéstrenle sus habitaciones-**Dijo Dragon a los chicos, mientras caminaban junto a ella-**Bellemere, padre su misión es muy arriesgada, están seguros de ir**

**-Es por el bien de nuestro país no cualquiera podrá ir a esta misión –**Dijo Garp

**-Pero confío en que les cuidaras por mi, ten todos mis fondos están en este banco, Dragon debes cree que estaremos bien….es arriesgado pero trabajamos por el gobierno por el bien de la familia y el país**-Dijo Bellemere

**-Bueno chicas subiendo las escaleras los cuartos de los extremos son los nuestros los del centro serán suyos y al frente hay dos baños, ente ellos esta el cuarto de música, pintura y libros-**Dijo Ace-**Bueno yo con Luffy bajaremos, necesitan ayuda**

**-No gracias-**Dijeron ambas

-**Que problemático ese chico esta en mi clase de matematica y fisica siempre le llaman a dirección además tiene un grupo de amigos que siempre pelea-**Dijo Nojiko mientras ayudaba a su hermana-**Pero no sabia que era hermano de Luffy….el es Portgas. D. a menos que sea el nombre de su madre **

En la cena fue divertida era como una gran familia, todos sonreían pasaron las horas y tenían que despedirse ya que tenían que viajar al aeropuerto eran dos horas y eran las 10 de la noche y su avión despegaba a las 2 de la madrugada

**-Hijas espero que se comporten y se cuiden, a Dragon le pase plata para que utilizaran, bueno chicas, adiós-**Dijo Bellemere mientras se despedía y cerraba la puerta

***El lunes**

**-Buenos chicos y chicas como saben falta muy poco para su graduación por lo cual ya se viene el baile y su gira por grados, bueno para aquellos que están en clubes alternativos, ya sea historia, ciencias, deporte o música su viaje será a contar de la próxima semana por primera vez se irán todos juntos a Water 7 el centro vacaciones mas grande del mundo por 5 días y volviendo de eso estarán de gira por nivel por una semana y tendrán una semana para que vengan a clases y se preparen a dar pruebas para su universidades, esta semana creo que es mejor que vean sus trabajos y exámenes atrasados-Dijo **Shanks que estaba en el gimnasio que lo construyeron de nuevo, estaban los 4 niveles de los últimos años-**Chicos de baloncesto tendremos campeonato este viernes por favor todos los días al gimnasio a las 6 de la tarde serán 2 horas de entrenamiento**

**-Que genial es como tener vacaciones-**Dijo Ussop

**-Si pero…-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba el suelo

**-¿Pero?-**Dijo Ussop

**-Que pasara con nosotros, chicos-**Dijo Luffy mirando a sus amigos**-¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad? **

cccccccccc-ccccccccccc

_Simplemente unidos por la amistad separados por el destino, luchare por ella aunque me cueste pero sabrás cuanto te quiero_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora pero estoy en medio de un campeonato y mis entrenamientos son duros y llego totalmente cansado, pero espero que les halla gustado adiós. **


	10. Tratando Problemas: ¿Contigo?

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-ccccc-**

**-Que pasara con nosotros, chicos-**Dijo Luffy mirando a sus amigos**-¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad? **

**-Luffy nosotros siempre seremos amigos, sin importar que-**Dijo Ussop

-**Si pero…-**Murmuro Luffy

**-Vamos Luffy no seas a si con tus amigos, además que universidad se va cada unos de ustedes-**Dijo Bonney que estaba en una esquina del patio-**Todavía les queda tiempo juntos tienen que aprovecharlo**

**-Luffy de esto hablamos hace tiempo la única universidad que tiene todo lo que nosotros queremos ser es ****Raftel****-**Dijo Zoro

**-Creo que tienen razón, ¿Bonney como entraste?-**Dijo Luffy

**-Es la academia de menos seguridad pero que todos los de aquí son los mejores por lo cual no hacen novillos-**Dijo Bonney

**-Si tienes razón-**Dijeron todos

**-Genial todos se irán a Raftel-**Dijo Bonney-**Tienen futuros chicos, pero tienen que esforzarse en los exámenes, solo llegan los mejores en esa universidad y tienen grandes prestigios **

**-Bueno ahora tenemos clases, que dicen vamos a comer helado como hace calor y todo esta tranquilo-**Dijo Luffy

**-Claro pero a las 6 de la tarde debemos estar en el gimnasio eso dice que tenemos una hora de seguro vamos a comer algo mas-**Dijo Zoro

*** Luego de clases**

_-Yo apuesto por Luffy-_Comento Chopper

**-Vamos generalmente ellos dejan sin comida por lo cual ninguno de los gana-**Dijo Usopp

**-Como los viejos tiempos, chicas ellos siempre comen para ver cual de ellos paga la cuenta y bueno por alguna extraña razón ellos son delgados-**Explico Brook mientras luego todos hacían apuesta hasta que ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde

**-Bonney no he perdido es por debo ir a mi entrenamiento pero espero comer de nuevo contigo por cierto ten saca toda la plata y Nami te veo luego adiós, vámonos chicos-**Dijo Luffy mientras se retiraba con sus amigos-**Nos vemos mañana**

**-Luffy me agrada que has vuelto hacer el mismo, este año fue mucho mejor fue mas interesante-**Dijo Zoro que caminaba al lado de el y los demás iban a tras de ellos -**¿Por qué tu y Nami se veran mas tarde?**

**-Por que ella estara en mi casa por una semana-** Dijo Luffy con normalidad

**-¡Que¡-**Dijeron todos sus amigos sorprendidos

**-Ya calmos chicos, pero no comprendo, mi padre dijo que me sacaría de esta academia y me alejara de todos mis amigos y de Nami, ahora el se ofreció para que se queden en nuestra casa, pero no me ha mencionado nada-**Dijo Luffy mientras entraba a los camarines del gimnasio

**-Tal vez sea como una prueba si puedes o no seguir sus ordenes, pero vamos Luffy tu no te rindes fácilmente-**Dijo Sanji –**Pobre de ti si le haces algo malo a Nami**

**-Yo le amo no le haría daño-**Dijo Luffy sin pensar

**-Estas muy decidido, espero que estén juntos –**Dijo Zoro-**Te vale hacerla feliz**

**-Zoro la noche pasada tu te declaraste a Robin, dime le quieres-**Dijo Luffy

**-Que hice que….pues….no lo se estoy confundido pero mas ya que ella y yo somos muy opuestos-**Dijo Zoro

**-Y eso que o ya entiendo, te da miedo a que te rechacen al gran cazador Zoro, ya ganaste la apuesta del verano hombre eres libre**-Dijo Sanji molestando a su amigo

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo, por que no "cazamos" algo el que consiga mas citas es el ganador, el pobre que tenga menos citas se vera obligado a invitar a comer y beber lo que quieran-**Dijo Zoro a sus amigo-**Luffy si no puedes o te puedes arriesgar por Nami me refiero ya sabes como son las chicas, sabes lo malo de tener una relación formal es eso, no eres tan como decirlo…libre**

**-Claro que puedo salir con ustedes chicos, hace tiempo no tenemos una reunión de solo chicos, genial hombre digámosle a los del equipo por lo menos a los solteros, ¿Dónde iremos?-**Dijo mientras sus amigos sonreían

**-Vamos a donde vamos unas veces por año -**Dijo Franky

**-A el lugar genial para celebrar el bar, hotel y mas genial de toda la ciudad…Grand Line** –Dijo Ussop mientra pensaba en el lugar

**-Genial, pero vamos a entrenar o el entrenador nos matara-**Dijo sonriendo Sanji

**-Chicos vamos el viernes, luego del partido-**Dijo Brook luego de eso fueron a entrenar luego los chicos se fueron a sus casas, Luffy y Zoro caminaban

**-Luffy tu crees que a Robin le guste**-Dijo Zoro a su amigo

**-Por que no, te llevas muy bien con ella y cuando te confesaste ella se sonrojo y estaba nerviosa-**Comento su amigo

**-Luffy….todas las mujeres se sorprendes cuando le dices eso-**Dijo Zoro como si nada**-Pero por otro lado eso es bueno, pero mañana hablare con ella, bueno adiós suerte con Nami-**Dijo Zoro mientras entraba a su casa

_**(POV de Luffy)**_

Llegue para ser exacto a las 20:30 de la noche, no había nadie en la sala de seguro su padre estaba en el trabajo, Ace, Nojiko debían estar en la universidad aun que por la hora deben haber pasado a otra parte y Nami debía estar en su cuarto, me dirigí hacia la cocina a prepárame algo de comer y me dirigí al segundo piso

**-Nami estoy preparando ramen ¿Quieres?**-Pregunte entrando a su cuarto

**-Luffy no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar**-Me dijo mientras se giraba y cerraba su cuaderno rápidamente

**-Lo siento, pero dime si o no-**Dije nuevamente

**-No yo estoy bien, gracias de todas formas-**Me respondió luego me gire y me fui luego de comer me fui a duchar, vi como el resto de la familia comía algo pase por el cuarto de Nami que estaba la puerta semi-abierta, la vi a ella que estaba dibujando, luego me fui de dormir y así continuo toda la semana pero yo iba a casa o nos quedábamos con nuestros amigos pero no hablábamos sobre lo que había pasado el hotel, pensé que como ella no habla tal vez le molesto, pero por eso mejor no le hable del tema, hasta que por fin fue viernes, el día mas esperado por nosotros, pero no podía sacarme a Nami de mi mente pero salir con los chicos solamente a divertirme

**-¿Luffy donde vas?-**Me pregunto mi padre que estaba en la casa leyendo el periódico

**-Tengo un partido y luego saldré con los chicos-**Dije mientras comía algo antes de salir-**¿As hablado con el abuelo?**

**-No, es imposible contactarme con ellos-**Dijo mi padre-**Espero que estén bien**

**-Si, por cierto padre te gustaría ir a mí partido por mi academia es por un campeonato, ya que son las 5 de la tarde o estas ocupado, el campeonato comienza a las 6-**Dije le mire el nunca ha ido a ningún partido, por falta de tiempo o por que nunca estuvo conmigo

**-Claro hoy estoy libre, te iré a ver mas vale que ganes-**Dijo mi padre estaba sonriendo eso era un milagro

**-Claro que ganaremos, bueno falta una hora, me iré a cambiar para rime-**Dije mientras subía por las escaleras, pase a mi cuarto pero algo me detuvo eran sollozos de Nami, entre despacio a su cuarto ella estaba recostada boca abajo y abrazando su almohada, yo me senté al lado de ella sin saber que hacer, ella giro me miro

**-Luffy ándate quiero estar sola-**Me dijo en susurro

-**Nami no te dejare sola, ¿Dime que sucede?-**Dijo mientras te miraba y acariciaba tu hermoso pelo-**Quien te hizo llorar para matarlo, anda puedes confiar en mi**

**-Déjame sola por favor-**Me dijiste nuevamente

**-Nami, dime que te sucede, ¿Por que lloras, por quien?...nadie merece tus lagrimas-**

**-Luffy…-**Dijiste mi nombre

**-Vamos Nami esta noche es importante para mi, quiero que me apoyes en el campeonato por que sin ti jamás podré jugar como lo hago cuando estas ahí, no quiero verte llorar-**Dije esto mientras tu dejaste de llorar pero no me dabas tu mirada, te tome del mentón para que me mirases tus ojos estaban llorosos, seque tus lagrimas con mis manos, te abrase con mucho cariño y tu me correspondite-**Nami esta bien si no me dices, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y te quiero no quiero verte llorar si, bueno me tengo que ir….Nami espero verte **

**-Luffy-**Dijiste mi nombre antes de que cerrara la puerta, me fui al parque donde estarían los chicos esperando y ahí estaban todos pero serios

**-Luffy recuerdas a un tal Arlong-**Me dijo Zoro mientra se acercaba a mi

**-Un tipo bien feo que parecía tiburón-**Dije como si nada

**-El mismo explícale la situación, Chopper-**Dijo Zoro

**-Luffy, notaste a Nami ¿actuando raro hoy?-**

**-Si, incluso estaba llorando-**

**-Pues ese chico es un profesor nuevo contratado hace 5 meses tubo licencia medica, es por esa razón que jamás lo vimos, hoy me quede un rato mas en la sala de química, haciendo un proyecto y….-**

_**(Flash Back, pov de Chopper)**_

Esta con las cosas químicas habíamos salido hace una hora entonces vi a alguien entrar me escondí rápidamente ya que no podía estar ahí, entro con una chica pero no le vi el rostro

-Tu eres Nami me acuerdo de tu madre tan entupida como tu, pero que va, se que estas con un chico, pero el es otro idiota, se que solo te utiliza como un juego, lo siento creo que se mucha información, pero que aras, les dirás a tu mama, jaja no pueden hacerme nada, sabes otra cosa el otro chico el del pelo negro, es cierto tiene gran fama de ser un idiota y mujeriego al igual que su amigo, apuesto que no tienen nada formal, pero el nunca podrá tener lo que una mujer solamente puede dar una vez en su vida-Dijo el profesor mientras que Nami solamente estaba en shock

-Que quiere profesor Arlong-Dijo Nami que estaba sollozando

-Adivina-Dijo el mientras le besaba a la fuerza, en eso sintió como un alumno entraba corriendo al salón

-Profesor lo llama el director-Dijo el alumno

-Lo siento-Dijo Nami mientras salía corriendo por la puerta

_**(Fin del flash back y pov de chopper)**_

**-Hijo de pu..-**Dije mientras golpeaba un árbol-**Voy a matarlo, mierda Nami por que no me dijiste en la mañana**

-**Luffy, si Nami no te comento nada es por algo, espera al lunes para tomar medidas–**Me dijo Chopper

**-Capitán talvez no te dijo te hubieses preocupado, como nos toca el partido-**Dijo Zoro-**Espero que te controles el partido es importante, vámonos o llegaremos tarde**

El campeonato comenzó, el primer partido les toco contra el CP9 ganaron 56-96 a favor del equipo de Luffy, a pesar de que Luffy no estaba muy concentrado era muy rápido el siguiente partido era contra la preparatoria de Enel la cual Luffy se emociono con el partido en el ultimo cuarto de tiempo empataron a 92-92 faltaban menos de 2 minutos, entonces Luffy vio su vista hacia las galerías y ahí estaba su padre y Nami, lo cual le hizo feliz, el minutero avanzo con gran velocidad Zoro le paso el balón a Luffy pero Enel la intercepto Sanji le quito la pelota la lanzo al aro en eso fijo la vista en el minutero faltaban pocos segundos Luffy corrió a toda su velocidad al aro el lanzamiento de Sanji no entro en cámara lenta Luffy salto y encesto, todos estaban felices nuevamente habían ganado gracias a su capitán todos estaban felices, luego del partido fue donde estaba su familia

**-Hijo excelente partido eres un gran capitán, me alegra venir a verte-**Dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba

**-Buen partido hermanito-**Dijo Ace

**-Juegas muy bien-**Dijo Nojiko

**-Felicidades Luffy cada vez vas mejor-**dijo Nami mientras me abrazaba

**-Es por tu estas en mis partidos-**Dije

**-Bueno hijo ve con tus amigos, vámonos a casa-**Dijo mi padre mientras se machaban

**-Luffy te sientes bien para celebrar-**Me pregunto Brook

**-Por supuesto –**Dije fingiendo felicidad

Ellos se fueron al club nocturno donde cada chicas que veían tenían que tener su número telefónico al final de las noches el ganador era quien tuviera más números de ellas, la noche prosiguió ellos se divertían, yo estaba hablando en una mesa con muchas chicas la cual le dejaban sus números y charlaba tranquilamente hasta que luego eran las 4 de la madrugada sus amigos comenzaban a hacer estupideces

**-Bueno chicos díganme cuantos teléfonos tienen-**Dije mientras estaba con sus amigos en una mesa-**Yo tengo 48**

**-Yo tengo 43-**Dijo Zoro mientras bebia

**-27-**Dijo Chopper

**-25-**Dijo Usopp

**-40-**Dijo Sanji

-**30**-Dijo Franky

-**29-**Dijo Brook

-**45-**Dijo Law que también les acompaño

**-40**-Dijo Kidd

**-Bueno Usopp cuando me vas a invitar a comer-**Dijo Luffy riendo

**-Cuando quieras-**Dijo Usopp

**-jajaa bien, bueno chicos ahora somos libre de irnos y emborracharnos, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie a demás de nosotros-**Dije riendo

Ya había amanecido llegue a mi casa mareado, lo peor que hice un strips frente a muchas chicas y bebido mucho para olvidarme el odio que tenia hacia aquel profesor que le hizo algo así a Nami, subió sigilosamente a su cuarto pero se paso al cuarto de Nami, se sentó afrenté de la cama de ella, estuvo mirándola unos minutos, luego se fue a su cuarto

**-Luffy despierta esta listo el almuerzo-**La voz de Nami mientras me movia

**-Esta bien, tengo resaca-**Murmure, mientras ella sonreía-**Te vez mejor sonriendo**

**-Luffy…yo te quiero contar algo, pero…-**Mientras hablaba sentí un profundo dolor-**No quiero que reacciones de mala manera y….**

**-Lamento interrumpir, chicos pero nuestro padre quiere que bajen a comer antes de que enfríe-**Dijo Ace mientras cerraba la puerta

**-Hablemos mas tarde y no te preocupes no racionare mal pero es bueno de que confíes en mi – **Dije levantándome y me saque la polera y le mire-**Me cambiare y bueno ¿Deseas mirarme?**

**-Idiota, pervertido-**Me dijo sonrojada mientras salía de la habitación

Luego del almuerzo sus hermanos fueron a la habitación de Nojiko por que Ace no se sabía una materia y yo con Nami fuimos al patio debajo de un árbol a hablar

**-Luffy la razón por la cual yo ayer estaba llorando es por que….un nuevo profesor trato de abusar de mí –**Dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello-**El me dijo que tu solo estabas jugando conmigo y que hasta que no fuera de el no me dejaría en paz, tengo miedo Luffy, tengo miedo**

**-¿Quien fue?-**Le abrase firmemente tratando de protegerle

**-Un profesor de biología llamado Arlong-**Dijo mientras continuaba llorando

**-No dejare que te dañe, Nami eso nunca, hablemos con mi padre y luego con el directos esto no puede ser, no puede perdón por no protegerte Nami, perdón**-Le dije al oído suavemente-**Pero no merece tus lagrimas**

**-Luffy no quiero que hagas nada a aquel profesor te pueden expulsar**-Me dijiste en una voz leve, siempre pendiente de mi-**Prométemelo**

**-Esta bien pero te intenta hacer algo y lo matare-**Te dije tu me abrazaste fuertemente **–Ya deja de llorar-**Mientras te deje abrazar te mire a los ojos y te bese la frente en forma amigable, te sonreí y estuvimos charlando mucho rato, nos acostamos para ver la nubes

**-Luffy tu estas jugando conmigo-**

**-No, no jugaría con alguien que amo –**

**-Luffy…-**

**-Nami yo te amo-**Dije mientras me acerque a ti, te mire a los ojos, tome aire y te ise la pregunta que por la respuesta no había dormido-**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

***En la casa**

**Dragon marcaba nuevamente el número de celular de su padre y Bellemere pero no contestaban, luego encendió su computadora y fijo las noticias del país de donde iban ellos, se fijo que había un atentado en un autobús, fijo su vista en la lista de muertos e heridos, sus ojos notaron una expresión jamás vista, solamente cerro la computadora, tomo su celular y marco un numero**

cccccccccc-ccccccccccc

_El dolor dicen que es sicológico, entonces que son los sentimientos_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora pero estoy en medio de un campeonato y mis entrenamientos son duros y llego totalmente cansado, pero espero que les halla gustado adiós. **


	11. Tratando Problemas:El y tu pasado

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-Desde aquí en adelante lo relata Luffy**

**-ccccc-**

Dragon estaba tratando de comunicarse con la policía de la ciudad

**-Buenas tarde, me gustaría saber como esta mi padre Monkey. D Garp que fue a Red line a un país de ahí llamado Logue Town –**Dijo Dragon preocupado

**-Señor Dragon, su padre esta en el hospital de Logue Town al igual que la señora Bellemere que es familiar suyo, bueno si desea verlos mañana hay un vuelo con familiares de ellos mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, ellos se están recuperando sufrieron un grave accidente-**Dijo la secretaria en ese momento apago su celular y golpeo la pared con toda su fuerza, luego se fue a hacer las maletas, en eso Ace al escuchar el golpe bajo

**-Dragon, ¿Que sucede?-**Pregunto el chico

-**Ace serás el dueño de casa, tengo que viajar rápidamente, escucha, yo te informare, cuida a tus hermanos ellas son de la familia -**Dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente**-Ace el avión despega a las 6 de la madrugada, llévame al aeropuerto a las 2 de la madrugada por favor**

**-Cuenta conmigo-**Dijo Ace

**-Tengo que hacer algo en la oficina luego volveré a despedirme**-Dijo mientras se retiraba de la casa

***En el patio**

**-Nami ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**Te pregunte nuevamente quería escuchar su respuesta, te mire a los ojos, estabas asombrada, me devolviste la mirada, tus ojos estaban llorosos me izo preocupar tu mirada por lo cual dije sin pensar-**Comprenderé si no deseas, pero por favor no me dejes con la duda**

**-Luffy…-**Susurraste mi nombre yo solo puse mas atención tu te ponías de pie y como un reflejo también yo**- Si….si quiero ser tu novia**-Me dijiste esas palabras me hicieron feliz, en ese instante te abrase fuertemente, me correspondiste, luego te bese suavemente pero a la vez te demostraba cuando te amaba, luego nos separamos por falta de aire, me quedaste mirando-**Luffy creí que jamás me preguntarías esto**-

-**Lo siento soy lento**-Te dije sonriendo

-**Muy lento, creo que el viaje será mas interesante, capitán **–Dijo Nami mientras me abrasaba-**Luffy me gustaría que lo nuestro sea secreto por el momento **

**-Este bien, lo dices por…-**

**-Si tal vez si lo hacemos público "el" te dañe-**

**-Comprendo no le diré a nadie seria lo mejor, bueno vamos a dentro, tenemos que ordenar las cosas para el viaje –**Dije mientras me ponía en pie y te ayudaba a pararte

**-Hey, Dragon tendrá que viajar a otro país y bueno me dejara a cargo en este momento esta en su oficina, se ira mañana a las 6 de la mañana-**Dijo Ace mientras le informaba a ellos

-**La próxima semana tenemos viaje a Water 7 por la gira de estudios nos vamos el lunes en la tarde y volvemos el sábado en la noche, esta gira será por clubes y la próxima por nivel-**Dijo Nami

**-Que bien antes nos dejaban con suerte salir 3 días, me alegro chicos –**Dijo Ace-**Hermanito puedo hablar contigo en privado**

**-Seguro-**Yo le seguí hasta la cocina

**-Bueno estas en una edad que te guiaras por impulsos y bueno, quiero que te cuides no quiero ser tío tan pronto, comprendes a lo que me refiero-**Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo le asentí sonrojándome-**Y se nota que tienen química tu y Nami**

**-Claro, pero yo tampoco quiero ser padre aun y tampoco tío-**Dije bromeando- **Bueno y tu con Nojiko ¿Qué son?**

**-Nada trato de conquistarla, pero ella me rechaza por que dice que soy mujeriego, pero sabes entre mas me esquiva mas la quiero-**Dijo mi hermano, el nunca se rendiría-**Chicas quieren comer algo Luffy prepara pizza**

**-¡Que!-**Dije

**-Nami le puedes ayudar a Lu, Nojiko me debe explicar materia que por mas que me esplique no la comprendo-**Dijo Ace mientras caminaba hacia ellas, depronto apareció Nami, yo estaba haciendo la masa, estuvimos en silencio mucho rato

**-Listo termine de picar los tomates y todo esta listo**-Me dijo mi hermosa novia, mientras se acercaba a la pizza para que quedara los ingredientes, yo mientras le mire me acerque hacia ella y le abrase por la espalda acomodando mi cabeza en su cuello, ella sonrío-**La ultima vez que me ayudaste a cocinar sucedió algo bueno, pero estaba incorrecto pero ahora esta bien**

**-Estaba mal pero fue mi culpa haberme enamorado de la hermosa novia de mi mejor amigo-** Te dije al oído

**-Sabes Luffy, eres muy impulsivo cuando quieres pero te controlas en situaciones como en el hotel o en mi cocina-**Me dijiste yo solo me sonroje

**-Pero no me arrepiento, si sucediera nuevamente y tu estas de acuerdo-**Dije suavemente, besando tu cuello-**No creo que pudiera parar como otras veces**

-**Eso hay que averiguarlo**-Me respondiste sensualmente, luego fuiste a dejar la pizza para que estuviera lista por lo cual te solté, en eso entro mi padre

**-Chicos, yo tengo que viajar a Red line y no estaré por un tiempo Ace estará a cargo, Nami tu madre tardara mas en llegar al país, se que ustedes estarán de viaje y…tomen es una tarjeta la ocupan y yo luego pago si, bueno mientras debo ordenar mis cosas-**Dijo mi padre y luego se fue

**-¿Con cuatro pizzas serán suficientes?-**Pregunto Nami

-**No pero voy a comprar en la tienda, ¿Me acompañas?-**Te pregunte

-**Vamos-**Mientras caminabas hacia la puerta-**Vamos a comprar volvemos luego**

**-Nami tu iras por las porristas por que no nos apoyaron en el campeonato-**

**-Supongo que fue por que no tuvimos tiempo para entrenar ya sabes las mayoría de chicas siempre debemos pruebas -**

**-Que bueno que iras en el viaje, aun así vamos todo el grupo-**Te mire fijamente tenían frío ya estábamos lejos de casa yo como todo un caballero te preste mi polar y lo deje en tus hombros luego te sonreí

**-Gracias pero y tu -**

**-Yo estoy bien, bueno compremos-**Dije mientras entrábamos a la tienda luego vi a dos chicas que me parecieron conocidas, me vieron comenzaron a sonrojarse y comentarse entre ellas, fueron hacia mi y Nami noto esto me miro pero yo solo las miraba

**-¿Luffy te acuerdas de mi?-**Me dijo una chica

**-No como te llamas-**Dije por mas que traba de acordarme no podía

**-Bueno mira este es mi numero-**Me dijo y luego se acerco a mi oído-**Aun que la otra noche también te lo di**

**-Esta bien, pero ahora tengo novia y no me gustaría que ella pensara que la engaño-**Dije mientras caminaba hacia la caja con las cosas compradas, luego vi que Nami estaba a mi espalda

**-Parece que muchas te conocen-**

**-Si bueno….umh, Nami cuando volvamos a casa hablaremos con mi padre sobre el profesor**

**-Luffy pero el ira de viaje es mejor no preocuparlo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Pero nada además tu me protegerás, confío en ti-**

**-Nami te molesta que tantas chicas me conozcan, ¿Celosa?-**Dije bromeando mientras te abrasaba

-**Bueno tienes tu reputación es como la de Zoro**-Me dijiste parando de caminar y mirándome fijamente

**-Eso dolió, pero no te enojes…vamos Zoro es mi mejor amigo pero yo se que no te defraudaré nunca por que te amo y luchare por ti eso ya lo comprobé, no te preocupes –**Te dije sonriendo solamente para ti luego continuemos caminando

Luego en la cena estuvimos hablando sobre el partido y las universidades, luego nos fuimos a dormir, yo no podía dormir pensando en que por fin tengo algo forma con Nami después de tanto y ahora podemos ser felices, no puedo pero debo si no mañana pareceré sonámbulo a pesar de que es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer, mejor será pedirle ayuda a Nami para los exámenes

***A la mañana siguiente**

Recibí el mensaje Zoro diciéndome que tenia una relación formal con Robin, me fije en la hora son las 11:15 de la tarde mi padre había viajado y mañana nos vamos de viaje, me levante fui a comer, luego vi una nota que estaba sobre la mesa

_**Luffy nosotros estaremos en la casa de unos amigos llegaremos a las 8 de la noche nosotros traeremos la cena, si salen deja todo cerrado. Ace**_

Luego me tire al gran sofá y me quede dormido

-**Mi espalda me duele-**Me queje mientra me levantaba, vi la televisión encendida y a Nami mirándome y sonrío**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Tienes una marca de saliva-**Me dijo yo acerque mi mano a mi boca para limpiarme y me sonroje

**-Bueno tengo el almuerzo listo-**Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo me limpie la boca, le devolví la sonrisa ella se acerco cuidadosamente hacia mi y se sentó un mis piernas yo solo me sonroje-**Sabes ya esta todo listo, por que no aprovechamos el tiempo…que dices**-Medijiste al oído y muy sensualmente, solamente sentí un frío recorrer mi espalda y te mire, me besaste el cuello lentamente y desabrochaste el botón de mi camisa suavemente, yo solamente te correspondía y pose mis manos debajo de tu polera, luego solamente te levantaste y te acomodaste tu ropa, yo te mire con un puchero no es que fuera pervertido si no que me dejaste muy mal, ella se fue a su cuarto como si nada, mientras yo solamente me terminaba de quitar la camisa ya era verano y hacia una calor impresionante, comenzó a vibrar mi celular y escuche la ducha del segundo piso solamente sonreí

_**- Lu, soy Ace**__**nuestro padre llego a Red line y bueno me dijo que te avisara nos vemos en la noche**_

_**-**_** Lo siento pero creo que es mejor dejarte con estas emociones, capitán talvez juegues mejor a la próxima**_**-**_Me gritaste desde la ducha, yo solamente reí este juego estará interesante

Luego bajaste solamente son tu parte superior de tu bikini y unos pantalones muy cortos, pero sin embargo me fije en tus largas y bellas piernas y que soy hombre que tiene de malo, almorzamos como todo normal y hablamos sobre otras cosas, temas

**-Luffy las chicas me invitaron a la piscina a las 4 de la tarde y como ya son las 2, te aviso**-Me dijiste naturalmente

**-Bueno pero antes de que vallas me ayudas para el examen general de mañana-**Te acorde que los chicos me dijeron algo del domingo luego les llamaría, luego de que me ayudaste y comprendí algo luego escuche un auto y voces de chicas tu sonreíste te fuiste dándome un beso, luego me fui a casa de Zoro

**-Zoro vamos a la piscina-**Le dije sonriendo

**-Esperemos a los chicos que están en camino, no te dijimos como estabas con Nami-**Dijo insinuando algo

**-No, las chicas irán a la piscina –**Te dije tu solamente te sorprendiste

-**No sabia, Nami no te ha dicho nada raro como saber lo que sucedió el otro día en el club nocturno-**

**-No pero ¿que Sucede con eso?-**El timbre de la puerta sonó seguramente eran los chicos

-**Sanji le puedes explicar a Luffy por que tienes tu polera mojada-**Dijo Zoro ya que al decir eso significaba que algo no iba bien

**-Pues alguien le envío unas fotos y videos a Vivi en esta mañana, fui a su casa para acompañarla ya que somos…éramos novios, en fin fuimos al centro comercial y bueno me dijo que le explicara la situación y por que, si le engañe pero yo no pude mentirle y bueno Zoro estaba en la tienda del frente cuando me tiro su bebida, luego trate de buscarla pero me fue imposible-**Sanji hizo una pausa y luego nos miro a todos ya que con el habían llegado todos nuestros amigos-**Pero si ella les dicen a Nami, Robin, Kaya etc…chicos lo lamento pero tienen que estar atentos**

**-Pero ellas se juntaron hace momentos las chicas se fueron a la piscina juntas-**Dije algo desesperado, esas no eran buenas noticias

***En la piscina**

Nos fuimos a la piscina cada uno pensaba en la forma de encontrar formas si bien yo no recordaba nada de esa noche y sabia que los demás tampoco, luego una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

**-Fue buena idea de enamorarte de mi exnovia… cuando estén solos toma la iniciativa además a ellas les gusta has que se sientan especiales-**Dijo Zoro sonriendo luego me señalo-** Miren ahí están pero… me molesta ver tantos chicos alrededor de Robin y bueno de las chicas**

Fije la vista hacia donde estaban ellas, algunos chicos trataban de hacerse los galanes ante ellas, pues eran 5 chicas pero ellas no le tomaban mucha atención a ellos sonreí mas por que Nami miraba de vez en cuando hacia nosotros y les comento a las demás y ellas de fueron al agua pero sus bikinis estaban muy resaltantes yo mire a los tipos luego uno de ellos me miro y le dijo algo a Nami ella volteo y se sonrío

**-No les vale a las mujeres que los hombres sean celoso-**Dijo Brook que estaba mirando a tantas chicas que le miraban, tal vez ir al club no fue tan mala idea tal vez ellos encontraba una novia

-**Mira quien viene hacia nosotros**-Me comento Zoro fije la vista nuevamente afrente y vi dos chicas que caminaban hacia nosotros con bikinis muy atrevidos pero me sorprendió ya que era Hancock y su hermana Margareth

**-Hola Zoro, Luffy ¿como estas hoy?-**Me dijo Hancock con su característica voz melosa

**-Bien y tu-**

**-Bien dime te gustaría acompañarme un rato a caminar-**

**-No gracias, yo voy a estar con los chicos-**Dije para luego irme a jugar voleibol con ellos pero nos faltaba uno luego vi a Law y los llame-**Law nos falta uno para jugar voleibol, nos acompañas**

**-Bueno, vine con Keimi y se fue con las chicas de su grupo-**Dijo sin muchas energía

-**¿Sabes que ellas saben que fuimos al club?**-Le dije un poco exagerado

**-¿Como?-**

**-A Vivi le llego videos, fotos de nosotros con chicas, ya sabes el problemas si estas con una chica son muy como decirlos, exageradas-**

**-Bueno, pero que va ellas nos perdonaran podemos hacer lo que queramos-**Dijo Law sin demostrar expresión alguna, luego vi a Nami que estaba con las chicas a la orilla de la piscina como si nada como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto

**-Bueno Law elige a tu equipo somos 8 no abra problema-**

**-Bueno, mi equipo será Luffy, Zoro, Sanji-**Dijo-**Chicos me agradan pero me gusta jugar con ellos**

Luego cometamos jugar ya que todos éramos altos y no teníamos mal físico no nos costo mucho desplazarnos por el césped por suerte había malla, ya que el lugar era muy grande teníamos espacio luego llego gente que nos vio jugar y las chicas comenzaron a comentarnos claro esto hacíamos casi todos lo veranos pero este año fue diferente…los muy idiotas nos enamoramos, jugamos por una hora hasta que nos cansamos y ganamos por 5 puntos de diferencias, les entréganos el balón a otro grupo y nos fuimos a la piscina yo jugué con Chopper y Usopp antes le temía al agua pero ya no, vi a caminar con un chico y me salí rápidamente del agua acercándome a ellos

**-Nami -**Te dije tu seguiste caminando entonces el chico volteo y me miro

-**Ese chico te llama-**Te dijo

**-Luffy, ¿Qué sucede?- **Me dijiste como si nada, bueno para que exagerar, pero en cierta forma me molestaba

**-Puedo hablar contigo en privado**-Te dije mirando al chico y llevándote de la mano unos metros

-**Se lo que hiciste el viernes con los demás chicos en aquel club, explícame te fuiste con alguna de ellas durante esa noche-**Me dijiste "algo" enojada

**-Puedo explicarlo si fui con los chicos pero el problema es que no recuerdo nada, pero no hice nada malo solamente jugamos quien tenia mas celulares de chicas y…-**

**-Bailaste frente a ellas como un stripped-**

**-Nami…no sabes yo no llamare nadie de esas chicas, yo solo te amo a ti-**Te dije acercándome hacia ti

**-Esta bien, pero las demás chicas están enojados con ellos, pero se que fuiste tu el de la idea-**Me dijiste yo solamente te mire en un momento y como no te respondí te fuiste con el chico a comprar luego fui al baño en eso llego el chico, solamente nos miramos con miradas asesinas para luego marcharme con mis amigos, no comprendo a las mujeres como se pueden enojar tan fácilmente, será mejor encontrar una forma de que me perdone pero no entiendo que hice

*Con Dragon

**-Señor Dragon sus familiares ya no están en riesgo sin embargo ellos serán reasignados por su seguridad-**

**-¿Como?-**

**-Los comandantes serán jefes de policía, pero no en su ciudad natal en otras palabras ellos no volverán a sus casas por segurar de ustedes y de su familia-**

**-Pero que va pasar con sus familia hablo en ejemplo de Bellemere-**

**-Señor Monkey D. Dragon usted es un importante empresario opino que podría hacer lo mismo tiene un hijo mayor de edad al igual la comandante Bellemere, pero esa es decisión de ellos su padre esta con sedantes pero la señora no -**

**-Dragon que bueno verte, como estas las chicas-**Dijo Bellemere como si nada

**-Están bien pero párese que tu no-**Dijo Dragon seriamente

**-Claro pusieron algunas bombas pero tu padre me salvo –**Bellemere tomo aire-**Quiero pedirte un gran favor…por seguridad de las chicas y tu familia me gustaría que les dijeses que morí antes que me reclames piensa que todos estamos en peligro, tal vez ellas sufran pero yo les crié bien y no se rendirán tan fácilmente**

**-Pero ellas vivirán en una mentira, ¿Estas segura?-**

**-Si…además yo volveré a la misión debemos terminar con gobiernos corruptos…sabes me acorde de ti, siempre decías y te nombraban revolucionario-**

**-Bellemere…-**

**-Piensa en lo que dije y ve a hablar con tu padre-**Dijo Bellemere con una sonrisa mientras Dragon se marchaba

**-Padre-**

**-Devi estar muy grave, mi hijo esta aquí-**

**-Lose es un milagro, dime padre volverás a la ciudad-**

**-Hijo tu volverás a viajar por el mundo y ellos ya son grandes pueden enfrentar problemas mayores, yo de momento no volveré tengo que finalizar la misión y luego me iría a supervisar los pueblos con riesgos de guerra, para poder volver a ver a los chicos antes de que ya me retire, hijo no des a conocer mi paradero y cuídate –**

**-Comprendo su misión es muy importante –**

**-Si, Bellemere yo la cuidare confía en este viejo –**

Dragon se fue rápidamente de aquel hospital corrió hacia un parque_**-Yo le decía Luffy que se alejara de sus amigos, ellos son lo mas cercanos que tiene son como su familia… siempre supe que no seria buen padre, ¿Ahora que are que debo hacer? -**_

***En la piscina**

La tarde prosiguió fui a comparar un chocolate para dárselo la busque hasta que la vi con el mismo chico pero ahora la estaba molestando se notaba en su rostro

**-Ven vamos divertirnos esta noche-**Dije el joven alto, pelo castaño claro

**-No quiero-**Dijo Nami molesta

**-Vamos solamente a divertirte, vamos o tienes novio-**

**-Si-**

**-Pero no te veo con el**-Dijo el tipo acercándose a Nami, deje el chocolate en un árbol para que no se rompiera y cuando estaba cerca de Nami me interpuse en su camino

-**Lo siento pero ella no esta disponible a cretinos como tu**-Le dije sonriendo, esto ya lo había visto en película

**-Vamos no me digas que este es tu novio-**Dijo en burla el tipo

**-Si el es mi chico-**Dijo Nami mientras me señalaba me sentí feliz

**-Comprobemos quien es el mas fuerte-**Pronuncio el joven mientras me trato de golpear, pero yo lo esquive hábilmente regresando el puño, para derivarlo simplemente

-**Se me olvidaba que eras un pandillero y tu abuelo un policía, sabes sobre peleas y bueno me buscabas**-Dijo Nami

-**Pues claro te traje…este chocolate en realidad no comprendo por que te enojaste pero no volveré a hacer y bueno perdón, si ahora me gustaría saber como ustedes pueden perdonar a los chicos **-Dije acercándome a ti como tantas veces tu sonreíste y estuvimos ahí hablando mucho rato hasta que fuimos a hablar para su reconciliación, hasta que lo conseguimos y fuimos cupidos ahora nuestros amigos sabían lo nuestro pero comentamos que en la academia no debía saber nadie, nos fuimos tomados de la mano hablando sobre lo cercano que estábamos de nuestra graduación pero no me sacaba de la cabeza el tema de la distancia y nuestros amigos

**-¿A que universidad te iras?-**Te pregunte con algo de miedo en tu respuesta

**-Raftel esta en este país y Gold Roger esta muy lejos, ambos me ofrecen títulos en geografía y doctorados en otras áreas por mis notas me darán becas pero dependerá de los exámenes –**

-**Que genial, sabes tu tienes grandes metas y las conseguirás, eso lose-**Te dije pero luego me di cuenta de que si te ibas a otra universidad probablemente no te vería mas-**Mi única opción es Raftel para poder jugando baloncesto a nivel mundial y estudiar para empresario, pero estaríamos a kilómetros de distancia si te fuera a...olvídalo es tu decisión si por eso disfrutemos de que nos queda**

**-Si tienes razón, ya estamos llegando a casa mejor dormirnos ahora para mañana, que emoción-**Dijo Nami totalmente feliz entrando a la casa donde estaban nuestros hermanos, antes de entrar mire mi celular era un mensaje de un numero desconocido

"_Sabes algo del pasado o de la antigua escuela de Nami, ella es una gata ladrona o …. si quieres saber mas de ella ven a las 12 de la noche al puente lado sur, ven solo" _

Me quede mirando a Nami era cierto yo no sabia nada de ella por lo menos de su pasado solo cosas breves de inmediato borre ese mensaje, por ahora no quería saber nada mas que complicara nuestra relación, cuando cenamos hablamos sobre lo sucedido en la piscina y con nuestros amigos, claro sin mencionar nuestra relación ya que nuestros hermanos serian muy escandalosos luego nos fuimos a dormir, luego me tire en mi cama y pensé mucho rato en aquel mensaje aun faltaba media hora alcanzaba a ir, me levante de un momento a otro la noche estaba sofocante, camine hacia el cuarto de Nami pero estaba cerrado entonces me dirigí al cuarto musical, aunque tocara el sonido no lo oye nadie mas que yo, comencé a tocar el piano en música tranquilizante luego mire la hora eran las 4 de la mañana solamente dormiré 4 horas me fui hacia mi pieza ya que viajaría y tenia que ver a ese estupido profesor

**-Luffy levántate ya es hora de irnos-**Me gritaron afuera de mi puerta, me fui directamente al baño me duche los mas rápido me vestí y bajo y ya eran las 8 de la mañana como sea llegaríamos tarde de todas forma pero simplemente nos fuimos corriendo lo que para fue un pecado irme sin mi desayuno

**-No podemos llegar tarde**-Me dijo Nami mientras caminábamos hacia el metro en ese momento llegaron las demás chicas y Nami se fue con ella dejándome atrás, claro si debíamos fingir seria muy raro que llegásemos juntos, en ese momento recordé que a principio que ella al igual que ahora va con Robin sonriendo y hablando a diferencia que antes ella era mas alta que yo, pero ahora era unos centímetros mas alto en cierta forma había madurado, sonreí y camine despacio luego antes de llegar a la academia me fui a comprar algo para mi hambre, entre a la academia y me fui a mi salón el profesor aun no llegaba

**-¿Desde el segundo periodo son los exámenes, que haremos ahora?-**Pregunte a los chicos que me miraron y me saludaban

**-No me pregunte a mi**-Me dijo Zoro yo sonreí claro era el menos interesado, mientras que estuvimos charlando, en eso llego Shanks

**-Buenos días, escuchen hoy nos iremos de gire de clubes pero hay una modificación solamente será por cuatro días y los otro tres para que sea una semana, de viaje ya que el ingreso a las universidades y los exámenes, bueno quiero anunciar que vuestro profesor que estaba enfermo se recupero se llama Arlong y bueno trabajara aquí también el nos acompañara a water 7 ya que el conoce el lugar** -Dijo Shanks luego se quedo con nosotros durante el periodo completo, cuando sonó la campaña Shanks me dijo que fuera a su oficina en 5 minutos mas, yo me quede con Nami y con los de mi grupo me preocupaba que ese "cara de tiburón" le hiciera algo, luego ella se fue con las chicas y me fui a la oficina del director

**-Shanks, ¿De que me hablaras, llevo buenas calificaciones?-**Te dije en defensa

**-Es otro tema es de Nami…-**En ese momento me puse serio y mire firmemente a mi amigo

***Con las chicas**

**-Chicas hoy nos vamos, como nos retiramos a la hora de almuerzo que tal si vamos a comprar-**Dijo Vivi emocionada cuando un profesor de acerca a ellas

**-Señorita Nami podría hablar con usted, deseo hablarle a solas**-Dijo el profesor a la nombrada que se giro a donde sus amigas y le susurro que fuera a buscar a Luffy que estaría en la sala de biología lo mas rápido posible, para caminar hacia el salón

**-Que quieres Arlong-**

**-El chico no sabe nada verdad-**

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-No sabes que trato de decir, es simple tu prometiste trabajar para mi sin embargo te marchaste y con toda tu entupida familia, este estupido chico que se hace el valiente no es mas que una pura escoria**-Dijo molesto Arlong mientras jugaba con el cabello de Nami

**-En primer lugar el y mi familia no son escoria, pero tu eres despreciable, un cretino, un idiota que cree que todo el mundo hace lo que tu quieres -**Provocando el enojo de este

***La oficina**

**-Bueno el es Arlong, tiene una gran empresa llamada "Arlong Park" el junto con sus "Amigos" defraudaron y estafaron muchas gente por lo cual se retiro de el negocio de empresarios, yo principalmente registro a todos los profesores que vienen a trabajar en esta academia y su historial no es el mejor, gracias a que trabajo con detectives se que hacía trabajar a menores a tu antojo y una entre esos menores fue Nami ella tiene un gran talento para dibujar cosas aunque tan solo la aya visto una vez, ya que era un gran empresario y poseía demasiada plata las denuncias no le afectaron y la mayoría de sus archivos fueron borrados ahora el la buscaba para que hiciera lo que se que plazca, claro ejerció como un profesional y bueno llegaste a esta academia la única forma de atraparle es esta, he tenido de denuncias de el **-Dijo Shanks mirando hacia fuera, yo reprimí mis ganas de encontrarlo y partirle la cara, suspire ahora comprendo varias cosas y luego continuo-**Necesito pruebas pero me preocupa Nami ya que el la puede estar buscando y….**

***En el pasillo**

**-Zoro ¿Sabes donde esta Luffy?-**Pregunto Robin

-**No y ¿Nami?-**Comento Brook

**-Vi a Luffy ir a la oficina-**Dijo Chopper

**-Nami fue al salón de biología con un profesor que deseaba hablar con ella…-**En ese momento los chicos se sorprendieron**-Nos encomendó ir a buscar a Luffy rápido**

**-Mierda, Sanji y chicas acompáñenme, chicos busquen a Luffy y al director ya saben donde estaremos, el resto necesito que cuiden el pasillo para que esto no sea publico-**Dijo Zoro mientras corrían hacia el tercer piso y hacia la dirección

ccc-ccc

_Yo seré esa persona que cuando tropieces te ayudare a levantarte, que luchare por ti por que eso es lo que hace un verdadero caballero eso que ya casi no existe_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora tengo que decir también que ya pronto acabara y los capítulos serán mucho mas largos, adiós. **


	12. Importante:Nota del Autor:Fic congelado

Bueno les tengo una noticia yo tengo que viajar y estaré lejos de la "civilización" por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen les tendré le lujo el resto de la historia…bueno tengo la mitad del resto del cap pero mañana me voy a Japon tengo que ir al aeropuerto en otras palabras por tiempo no puedo terminarlo y subirlos además que mi padre me presiona para que llegue puntual. _**Por lo cual el fic estará "Congelado" de momento.**_

Bueno espero que estén bien, se cuiden y nos leemos en otro momento.


	13. Solucionando problemas:Ultimos momentos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-ccccc-**

**(POV de Luffy)**

***En la oficina**

Se escucho pasos, la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Chopper y Usopp alterados con la respiración agitada

-**Es Nami esta con el profesor nuevo**-Me dijo Chopper en ese instante me puse de pie

**-El de cara de tiburón, están en el salón de biología, los chicos fueron a ver que sucedía están controlando el pasillo unos estudiantes que no son de aquí por lo que comentan -**Al escuchar esto corrí lo que mas pude hacia aquel salón, esquivando a las personas cada segundo era lento, sentí una furia inmensa si el sujeto dañaba yo le mataría en el pasillo estaban algunos chicos que estaban botados en el piso y frente a ellos mis amigos, la puerta estaba abierta al parecer los chicos llegaron en segundos antes

***En el salón**

**-Me las pagaras hija de pe…-**En ese momento entre los chicos llegaron y vi que estaba apunto de golpearla, solamente sentí un inmenso odio corrí hacia ella velozmente recibiendo el golpe yo el impacto fue severo pero me levante mirándole fríamente en un movimiento rápido me golpeo el rostro tratando de escapar con Nami que estaba inconciente el la tomo en brazos, a mis amigos les vi luchando contra unos tipos extraños algunos de ellos llevaba un arma un fierro negro que me casi me impacta en mi pierna izquierda en un intento desesperados golpeé a esta persona con toda mi fuerza para luego ver que los amigos de Kid y Law nos venían a ayudar solamente corrí para alcanzar a Arlong en el pasillo antes de salir encontré a Shanks que estaba llamando a la policía en eso vi a Kidd y a Zoro que me siguieron mientras iba por el pasillo el miro desesperado no tenia escapatoria solo una ventana pero como estábamos en el tercer piso no era buena opción, me acerque lentamente Law y Zoro venían en direcciones opuestas les hice una señal para que estuvieran atentos

**-Asegúrate de que Nami este lejos de el, nosotros lo detendremos ante cualquier caso-**Me dijo Zoro, Arlong dejo a Nami en el suelo al parecer quedo inconsciente yo cegándome de odio corrí hacia el pero saco un arma, una pistola para ser exactos me apunto para luego dirigir la misma arma hacia el cuerpo de Nami

**-Muchacho déjame en paz, yo solo quiero que ella trabaje para mí, quiero que viaje conmigo y mis amigos solo la quiero a ella –**Me dijo Arlong con los ojos desorbitados seguramente dejo su sentido común, sentí un odio y adrenalina por no poder hacer nada, recordé que no estaba solo cuando Arlong volteo yo me lance hacia el y los chicos inmediatamente le quitaron el arma, le golpee fuertemente en el rostro varias veces hasta que Zoro me dijo que era suficiente llegaron mis amigos, la policía y el resto de comunidad estudiantil, el me golpeo en mi estomago yo le devolví el golpe hasta que sentí el murmullo de todos y mi nombre en boca de todos se escucho, me detuve en un descuido Arlong me tomo del cuello en la pared trate de zafarme todos estaban atentos los chicos trataron de ayudarme golpeándole en la cabeza, yo caí al suelo y el estaba inconciente, mire a Nami acercándome a ella lo mas rápido llego la policía y ella comenzó a despertar, en eso llego un oficial diciéndome que tendría que hacerle declaraciones me separe de ella antes de que estuviera completamente despierta, mientras caminaba hacia la patrulla yo comencé a marearme hasta que todo se oscureció

***En otro lugar**

**-Adiós Bellemere, padre espero que su misión salga todo bien-**Dijo Dragon despidiéndose

**-Dragon esto es duro para ti mentirles pero….es por su bien**-Dijo Bellemere

**-Por favor Dragon-**Dijo su padre pero el no contesto solamente se fue en taxi

_**-Los humanos somos tan egoístas y tercos nunca pensamos en el bien de los demás, con suerte pensamos en nosotros-**__Pensó_ Dragon

***En la academia**

**(POV del Autor)**

**El comentario de todos iba hacia la cuidad personas heridas con gravedad la academia fue inundada por periodistas y noticieros el escándalo fue totalmente publico si por el hecho de que casi raptaran a una de sus estudiantes, fueron los héroes que salvaron a la academia de esos sujetos que destrozaron la mayoría de la academia en ella se encontraban en un salón unos jóvenes con su director**

**-Chicos les agradezco que detuvieran a esos chicos antes de que actuaran-D**ijo Shanks mientras miraba a todos**-Sin embargo le causaron daños a esos sujetos como son mayores de edad deben responder, como fue en defensa propia no hay problema lo que preocupa ahora es su historial ya que la universidad en que entraran les revisara esto….**

**-Solo defendimos a toda la comunidad estudiantil deberíamos ser héroes –**Dijo Kidd cansado

**-De eso no hay problema chicos….solo díganme ¿Cuantas horas han pasado?-**Pregunto el pelirojo

**-1 hora**-Dijo Robin

**-Son los héroes junto con otros atentados a otras escuela e universidades se nombraron a 11 jóvenes-Shanks hizo una pausa-Por que 11 solamente no lo se debieron ser todos….son llamados no es muy original "Los 11 supernovas" **

**-¿Y que con eso?-**Dijo Zoro-**Yo quiero salir de aquí llevamos 1 horas y quiero ver como esta mi mejor amigo **

**-Lo apoyo-**Comentaron todos

**-Les diré la ultima información, la banda de Luffy, Kidd y Law son los mejores, solo les nombrare a las personas que fueron nombradas de nuestra academia luego se largan-**Dijo Shanks mirándoles seriamente al notar de lo obvio de sus palabras y la sonrisa de todos -**Bueno Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid, Killer, Trafalgar Law**

**-Genial pero ¿De que es esto? Solo son 5-**Dijo Franky

**-Se pueden marchar la información me llagaran a la tarde, avisadle a Luffy y cuídenle el viaje será el miércoles-**Dijo Shanks mientras todos se marchaban de aquella sala fue a la comisaría a denunciar cargos contra Arlong

**-Señor Arlong trato de abusar de una estudiante será detenido y encarcelado-**Le dijo el juez a Shanks mientras sonreía luego fue al hospital, en ello se encontró con un viejo amigo

**-¡Shanks! vine a buscar la lista de becados para Gold pero me detuvieron por sospechoso asta que le dije que solo quería ver con el director, te has convertido en un gran hombre tus estudiantes son destacables** -Dijo un hombre algo viejo con barba, cabello blanco y anteojos redondos

**-Maestro** **Sylvers Rayleigh desde el año pasado que no te veía viejo, dime como va la universidad**-Dijo contento Shanks

**-Pues bien, dime los muchachos que salvaron a tu academia ¿Tienen becas?-**Pregunto el hombre

**-No** **Maestro Rayleigh, ellos postulan a beca deportiva solo están en baloncesto**-Dijo Shanks

**-Bueno, ¿Hablemos a las 8 de la noche en el Baratie?-**Dijo Rayleigh**-Me debo ir a otra escuela en este momento nos vemos**

***En una habitación del hospital**

Un chico dormía profundamente con una venda en la cabeza al lado una chica pelinaranja estaba en un sillón mirándole tiernamente esperando a que despertase, cuando ella despertó estaba acostada en una sala completamente vacía hace una hora antes sus ojos se impresionaron al saber que Luffy era ese chico que la salvo pero aun estaba inconciente, un ruido proveniente de la puerta dejo ver a sus amigos entrar preocupados

**-Nami ven te invito a tomar café, debes comer algo-**Dijo Zoro

**-Debes recuperarte bien además nosotros estaremos aquí-**Dijo Chopper, ambos salieron del cuarto de recuperación

**-Se que estas preocupada por el estado de el, pero Arlong será encarcelado y no les molestara nunca mas, tenlo por seguro pero a Luffy no le gusta que estés triste además que no le gusta los hospitales y se molestara aun mas –**Dijo Zoro mientras sacaba un café

**-Gracias, pero dime que sucedió-**

**-Bueno Arlong golpeo a Luffy en el estomago eso le causo hemorragia interna ante tantos golpes luego el escapo contigo cuando Luffy comento a golpearle el rostro la gente llego eso le distrajo Arlong le tomo del cuello le asfixio y continuo golpeándole el estomago y por ultimo le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared por eso se quedo inconsciente – **Dijo Zoro afirmándose en una ventanilla mirando hacia fuera bebiendo su café-**Vámonos**

**-Zoro ustedes han sufrido mucho-**Comento Nami deteniendo a Zoro del brazo-**¿Por qué ustedes creen que escondiendo sus sentimientos son mas fuertes?**

**-Tal vez pensamos que podremos protegernos de alguna manera…Nami no se que piensas de Luffy o de mi, me gustaría saber si lo que sientes hacia el es sincero-**Dijo Zoro miándole de frente haciendo que dejara de caminar

**-Zoro si es sincero ahora somos novios formalmente y el me ha demostrado que me quiere y yo le amo es algo que no me ha pasado con ninguna personas-**Luego Nami fijo que las ultimas palabras

**-Que bien entonces serán felices, Nami cuando supe que Luffy le gustabas sentí cierto malestar ya que éramos amigos y probablemente pelearíamos por ti…luego el quería renunciar y olvidarte para que ambos no sufriéramos pero sabes al pasar el tiempo supe que nuestra relación no dudaría demasiado, yo me encariñe con Kuina hasta que me gusto tener una relación secreta con ella y al ver a Luffy cerca tullo no me molestaba después de todo era mi mejor amigo –**Dijo sonriendo mirándole fijamente a la cara, tomando aire para continuar-**El día que me viste besando a Kuina sentí miedo y dolor como debes saber yo creo que Luffy ya te lo había dicho el sabia que yo tenia algo con Kuina….-**

**-El sabia-**Murmuro Nami pero no fue audible por el chico

**-El mismo día me confeso que te amaba y lucharla por ti, en cierto modo fui feliz fue sincero algo que yo nunca pude, como sabrás el luchara por ti aunque tenga que pelear ante todos incluido su padre, sabes mi relación con Robin es estable aprendí muchas cosas gracias a ti Nami te debo mucho yo luchare para que siempre estén juntos…Gracias –**Dijo Zoro abrazándole fuertemente-**Bueno ha sido un largo día vamos donde Lu**

Luffy despertó poco a poco todo se hizo borroso hasta que escucho el murmullo de personas comprendió que era la voz de sus amigos

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**Dijo levantando las manos y viendo que todos se acercaban

**-Hey capitán que bueno que despertaste**-Dijo Ussop

**-Luffy llevas una hora durmiendo-**Dijo Brook

**-¿Y Nami?-**Dijo Preocupado Luffy

**-Aquí estoy gracias por salvarme –**Dijo sonriendo la chica

**-Que bueno, ¿Qué paso con…?**-Pregunto el moreno

**-Fue detenido pero no te preocupes por el, el que tiene mas golpes eres tu, idiota tienes tu cabeza con ventas y ya pararon tu hemorragia –**Dijo Chopper

**-Shanks menciono algo de los 11 supernovas no se que sea eso pero fuimos nombrados así-**Dijo Zoro

**-Bueno yo creo mejor nos vamos el viaje se retraso para el miércoles-**Dijo Robin

**-Pero mejor que descanses-**Dijo Franky

**-Buenas noches-**Dijo Brook

**-Adiós-**Dijeron todos

**-Llamare a Ace para que venga a buscarnos el estaba en la universidad-**Dijo Nami pero antes de salir entro Shanks

**-Que bueno que despertaste, bueno ese profesor fue detenido y condenado, gracias por ayudarnos, pero el golpearlo o tener un tipo de pelea callejera ahora no podrás entrar a la academia hasta vuelta de la gira que nos iremos el miércoles –**Dijo haciendo una pausa-**Bueno iré a hablar con las enfermera para poderte llevar a casa**

A Luffy no le importaba que estuviera castigado cuando Shanks salio el sonrío y se fijo en Nami dio un largo suspiro ni en su mas grande resaca le había dolido tanto su cabeza

**-Nojiko me dijo que nos iremos a nuestra casa, nos tienen que dar una noticia –**Dijo Nami sin mirar al chico moreno

**-Que bueno que estés bien, por un momento tuve miedo de perderte… -**

**-Luffy me gustaría saber si tu sabias que….que **– Pero no pudo continuar ya que Shanks iba a entrar

**-Lo siento si interrumpo, les iré a dejar a tu casa Nami, ella me dijo que se irán hacia su casa, ellos le explicaran bueno Luffy vístete ya te dieron de alta, no te puedes mover bruscamente-**Dijo Shanks mirando a Nami para que salieran

(POV Luffy)

Luego nos fuimos silenciosamente hacia la casa de Nami mientras que Shanks nos hablaba sobre el viaje y puse mas atención en mi novia, se notaba distante y rara me preguntaba por que no se en que momento pero ella le devolvía la mirada pero era de ¿dolor?...

**-Bueno chicos llegamos el viaje será el miércoles y nos iremos a las 7:00 a.m – **Dijo Shanks despidiéndose

Cuando entramos el aire era silencioso eso me preocupo mas que la notable distancia de Nami luego hablaríamos**-¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunte

-**Luffy…Bellemere y Garp están complicados de salud, pero nuestro padre hablara con ustedes se un apoyo para Nami –**Me dijo yo quede en shock no podía moverme entre mire a mi padre que estaba en un silla y Nami en el sofá con Nojiko, mi hermano estaba de lado izquierdo yo me senté al lado de Nami mire a mi padre fijamente

-**Chicos ustedes son mayores podrán vivir solos, Nami, Nojiko tengo que decirles que….su madre se esta mejorando tubo un atentado que hubo en un bus y mi padre estaba con ella**-Dijo Dragon mientras miraba hacia otro lado, un silencio total se hizo en la habitación escuche los llantos de las hermanas -**Chicos quiero que las cuiden, hasta que su abuelo o Bellemere llegue, por su seguridad cuidense, yo tengo que viajar**

**-Te marcharas como si nada-**Dije enojado parándome-**Igual como la ultima vez **

**-Luffy…ya déjalo-**Me dijo Ace mientras abrasaba Nojiko, me detuve a pensar no merecían oír una pelea, mi padre me hizo una señal de que le acompañara

**-Luffy, comprendo que ellos son importantes para ti, por lo cual no te llevare afuera de la cuidad piensa esto**-Me dijo-**Luego de tu licenciatura te comenzare a dar una mesada y pagare la universidad quiero que estudies en Gold Roger espero que en los exámenes no me decepciones…perdón por no ser el padre que quieres sola espero que no seas igual que yo cuando seas uno, si quieres puedes irte a Raftel pero eso tu lo decides **

Luego de eso se fue a su automóvil nos dijo adiós como la ultima vez sabíamos que cuando volviéramos a verlo seria en unos años, las chicas se durmieron la fuimos a dejar a su cuarto, mientras que ya cuando bajamos

**-Se fue…-**

-**No comprendo a tu padre-**Me dijo Ace en cierta forma me sorprendí por que ese tema no lo tocaríamos nunca-**Tampoco entendí al mío **

**-Ace, nuestra familia es rara por la expresión de nuestro padre nos oculta algo-**

**-Yo igual lo note** –Dijo rascándose la cabeza-**Por que no lloramos por el abuelo**

**-Nuestros lazos están vivos… -**

**-Tal vez Dragon nos mintió como ahora se fue no nos podrá mentir mas -**

**-No puedo volver a la academia por el castigo, mañana daré un par de exámenes…ya me siento mejor-**

**-¿Te iras Gold a estudiar?-**

**-Puede ser…-**

**-Si fuera a si te acompañaría, podría terminar mis estudias en la universidad de mi padre-**

**-Depende de los exámenes-**Dije entonces escuche unos pasos mire a la escalera vi a Nojiko bajando

**-¿No son hermanos de sangre?-**Pregunto la peliazul yo mire a Ace

**-No pero es como si lo fuésemos-**Dijo mi hermano-**Luego te contaremos esa historia tu madre de seguro esta bien**

**-Si yo también lo creo-**Dijo Nojiko me miro –**Dime Luffy ¿Que tipo de relación tienes con mi hermana?**

**-Somos novios-**Dije luego la felicidad de ambos fue evidente

**-Felicitaciones-**Me dijeron ambos solo mire hacia otro lado-**Que bueno que estén juntos**

**-A Nami le llamaron de la universidad de Gold le pagan de pasajes a departamento para que estudie gratis –**Dijo Nojiko yo le escuche con atención

**-Mi padre me dijo eso pero mis amigos…-**

***En Baratie**

**-¿Desean servirse algo?-**Pregunto un joven rubio mientras veía entrar a su director y sentarse frente al caballero frente a el

**-Sanji que bueno verte se que tu preparas buenas comidas**-Dijo Shanks**-El es nuevo director de la Universidad de Gold Roger encargado de becas, el es ****Sylvers Rayleigh**

**-Un placer conocerlo-**Dijo Sanji en reverencia

-**El mejor vine que tengas-**Dijo Sylvers-**Y el mejor de tus platos**

**-Enseguida**-Dijo marchándose Sanji

**-Tienes excelentes estudiantes, tu desempeño es cada vez mayor-**Dijo el hombre mayor-**Con respecto a los de baloncesto tengo entendido de que son campeones nacionales y algunos de ellos son parte de los "11 supernovas"**

**-Claro son de elite por decirlo a si, esa información se nos menciono hoy-**Dijo Shanks

**-Bueno falta que llegue mi ayudante, pero me gustaría que esos estudiantes estén en mi universidad ya que son de los 11 y buenos en baloncestos-**Comento haciendo una pausa hasta que en eso miro hacia la puerta entrando una mujer cabello negro con un vestido

-**Lamento la tardanza pero no me dijiste que tenia que venir aquí**-Dijo la dama-**Me llamo Shakky**

**-Lo lamento, bueno Shanks es el mejor alumno de la universidad cuando salio junto con otros y Shakky es mi ayudante es subinspectora me ayuda con las becas-**Dijo Rayleigh-**Bueno ¿Quedan becas como para 12 personas mas?**

**-Pues claro pero lo exámenes seria mas comprometidos que los otras, ya que los cupos restantes son para los postulantes y que posean los mejores puntajes-**Dijo Shakky

**-Comprendo claro nosotros becamos a 200 postulantes de ellos solo quedan 90 o 70 a los cuales se le pagan la carrera que desean estudiar claro en el momento que bajen sus notas que eso pasa en un año solo quedan de 40 a 50 postulantes ¿Comprendes?, de tu academia postularon…-**

**-35 –**Dijo Shakky a Rayleigh

**-De esos 35 seguramente 10 a 15 quedaran becados completamente y algunos tendrán altos puntajes los restante probablemente es que solamente 5 puedan optar a media beca-**Dijo haciendo un pausa **– ¿Ellos son estudiantes comprometidos en sus estudios?**

**-Bueno si aunque continuamente son escandalosos**-Dijo Shanks tenía que ser sincero

**-Tendría que hablar con ellos para explicarlos la situación**-Dijo Rayleigh**-En ese caso Shanks me quedare aquí por 3 días me gustaría que mañana hablásemos con tus chicos de baloncesto **

**-¿Entonces guardare 12 cupos? seria bueno para la universidad dar becas deportivas-**Dijo Shakky-**Tenemos postulantes que son mejores en deporte y tienes las mejores notas**

**-Es muy buena idea, la noche es nuestro tenemos muchas cosas que hablar-Dijo **

*Con Luffy (POV Luffy)

**-Es tu futuro nosotros no decidimos pero tu si-**Me dijo Ace sonriendo luego nos despedimos ya que nos fuimos a nuestro hogar, cuando entre al cuarto de Nami tenia su olor y unas cajas, ¿en que momento ordeno sus cosas?, me fui a dormir cuando conseguí dormir desperté por una pesadilla soñé que perdía a todos mis seres queridos por la distancia estaba sudado mire la hora había dormido menos de una hora, me levante cuando amaneció desayune me dirigí a casa de Nami necesitaba hablar rápido con ella, camine despacio la espere en la esquina de su casa, al salir comenzó a caminar al parecer iba en sus pensamiento ya que no se dio cuenta de mi, me apresure en alcanzarla le tome del brazo ella volteo sorprendidamente, vi sus ojos estuvo llorando la conocía demasiado como para no darme cuenta de eso.

**-Nami…-**Dije mientras estábamos abrazados

**-Luffy que haces aquí-**Me dijo se que era a veces tonto pero fue obvio que me evitara el tema

**-Vine a buscarte-**Te dije separándome tomándote de las manos sin apartar la mirada

-**Vamos**-Me dijo avanzando de la mano para ir a tomar el metro

**-Nami…antes de que entrara Shanks ayer, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –**

**-…..Hable con Zoro, me dijo que cuando yo les vi besándose con Kuina-**Dijo bajando la mirada**-Tu sabias que ellos tenían algo, la duda que tengo es que…..si tu sabias el dolor fue mayor para mi y como eres mi mas cercano estaría mucho mas cerca, como yo te gustaba pudiste haber…**

**-No Nami, yo…-**Dije en cierta forma eso lo hice por que creí que Zoro cambiaria, tome aire profundamente tu soltaste mi mano, tal vez me demore mucho en pensar en una respuesta coherente, tu ya te habías subido al metro te seguí pero me ignorabas cuando te tome del brazo para que me mirases, una persona me tomo fotos y comenzó a preguntar cosas –**Oye ¿Qué haces?**

**-Soy del periódico de la academia, unas preguntas –**Dijo un chico alto, fuerte

**-Puede ser en otro momento, ahora tengo que hablar algo importante con mi novia –**Dije algo cabreado

-**Esta bien pero habla rápido, eres un idol eres un supernova **–Le mire en forma menos expresiva el chico se retiro rápidamente

**-Nami, en cierta forma yo…-**Nuevamente fui interrumpido pero fue esta vez con Law

**-Mono, como sabes somos supernovas y nos darán becas –**Me dijo como si nada-**Lo lamento por interrumpir pero ya llegamos **

Me golpe la cabeza contra un fierro, tendría que hablar con ella en otro momento, cuando llegamos muchas personas estaban esperándonos y haciendo preguntas tanto estupidas, mire a Nami pero ella ya había entrado a la academia, me quede con la multitud y los chicos , hasta que me acorde que hoy eran los exámenes me fui a mi salón cuando llegue estaba sentada dando el examen me disculpe con el profesor con el retraso, los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo, me senté a rendir el examen pero ella estaba al frente mío no podía concentrarme luego me tiro un papel

"_**Luffy luego en el recreo deseo hablar contigo a solas, te espero en la azotea"**_

Sonreí mejor me concentraba en el examen que era importante y después la gira, como Shanks me dejo ir a rendir solamente los exámenes tenía libre prácticamente toda la tarde, mire a Zoro vi que le preguntaba los resultados a Brook ya que Robin estaba delante de Nami eso era muy lejos, al sonar la campana yo me levante de mi puesto vi salir a Nami en eso entro Shanks

**-Luffy y chicos del equipo de basket a las 6 en la cancha-**Dijo Shanks marchándose rápidamente

**-¿Quieres ir a jugar play a la casa de Usopp? –**Me dijo Zoro yo asentí y me fui a la azoteaahí estaba sentada mirando la cuidad

**-Espero que te aya ido bien en el examen-**Te dije con mi habitual ánimo me apoye en la barandilla y te mire, luego volteaste sonreíste pero me di cuenta que habías llorado-**Nami….con respecto a lo anterior yo pensé que Zoro cambiaria por lo cual yo no te dije nada pero jamás pensé en esa forma para estar contigo, no se si recuerdas, pero te jure que aunque no estuviéramos juntos como novios yo seguiría apoyándote a pesar de todos, ayer tuve un miedo que jamás había sentido cuando el te tomo como rehén, Nami perdón casi te dañan o mejor dicho lamento no haber llegado antes ayer**

**-Luffy-**Mencionaste mi nombre, te abrase fuertemente-**Seguramente te dijeron que yo trabajaba con el **

**-Si me dijeron también que tenias un gran talento para dibujar-**Dije luego me golpeaste y te separaste de mí sonriendo estuvimos así mucho tiempo mirándonos, me acerque te bese rodeándote de tu cintura y tu jugando con mi cabello, continuamos así asta que sonó la campana, nos separamos y nos fuimos a nuestro salón sonriendo como no de las chicas que he besado ella es la mejor y tiene sabor a mandarinas, su olor es muy embriagador, fui por mis cosas le explique la situación a la profesora y le dije que Nami me acompañara

**-¿Vendrás a buscarme?** –Me dijo mientras estábamos en la reja

**-Claro, pero es aburrido no tengo nada que hacer**-Dije mientras jugaba con mi mochila**-¿Por que no haces un novillo?**

**-No creo que sea buena idea**-Me dijiste-**Pero si me invitas al cine**

**-Bueno si quieres me llamas y te espero por atrás-**Te dije vi como el portero nos quedo mirando pervertidamente, pensé en mis palabras –**Tu ya sabes**-Te dije al oído pude ver tu sonrojo luego me fui hacia la plaza que estaba cerca del gimnasio, vi que la puerta estaba abierta, entre sigilosamente hasta que escuche un gemido que provenía de los camarines me fui como entre pero choque con un bote de basura haciendo que se cayera lo levante y me fui rápidamente hacia la plaza, ya mas tarde vi salir a Shanks y a…Makino la profesora de los primeros años sonreí el director tenia varias cosas escondidas, luego sentí un abrazo por mi espalda no me preocupé ya que sabia que era Nami por su aroma, yo le mire sonriendo

**-Que bueno, ¿Qué podemos ver? –**Dije

**-Pues vamos al mall-**

**-Si, por cierto nadie se dio cuenta –**

**-Les dije a los chicos para que no se preocuparan**- Dijo mirándome a los ojos –**Te quiero Luffy espero que esto nunca se termine **

**-¿Me quieres?-**Te dije jugando-**Yo…no te quiero**

**-¿Que?-**Me dijiste con cara de tristeza

**-Yo te amo y no te perderé por nada ni por nadie –**Te dije besándote**-Para mi eres mi reina, mi vida, sin ti no se que seria….**

**-Que dulce-**

**-Tengo mis momentos-**

Luego de ver una película de piratas, te invite a almorzar luego nos fuimos por el parque, ya era tarde por lo que vimos a chicos de la academia entre ellos nuestros amigos que estaban en los juegos giratorios

**-Hey como les fue-**Dijo Usopp

**-Bien –**

**-Vamos a jugar a la casa de Usopp-**Dijo Chopper

**-Claro-**Dije

**-Nami vamos a comprar cosas para el viaje-**Dijo Robin que estaba con Vivi, ella asintió-**Bueno nos vemos mas tarde chicos**

**-Adiós-**Dijimos todos luego de irnos a jugar play nos fuimos a la cancha como nos dijo el director que estaba con un hombre viejo y una mujer

**-Buenos chicos ustedes los 12 jugadores estrellas, el es el director de la universidad de Gold mi antiguo maestro**** Sylvers Rayleigh y su ayudante Shakky, quieren becar a las personas deportivas como nuestra academia gracias a ustedes que son jugadores nacionales****-**Dijo Shanks**-¿Quiénes de ustedes ya optan a becas no por sus notas si no por otros clubes?, por favor el capitán del equipo que nombre a sus amigos**

**-¿Por becas en otras universidades?-**Pregunte

**-No mejor yo les digo por ejemplo Chopper y Law que están en medicina, Usopp y Franky en mecánica, Sanji en cocina, deportiva los restantes –**Dijo Shanks-**Todos tienes buenas calificaciones pero ellos 5 son los problemáticos**

**-Bueno chicos ustedes tienen la posibilidad de ser becados deportivamente, siempre y cuando rindan en sus exámenes, se sepan comportar, como son solo 12 espero que den lo mejor yo les informare si quedan o no, los que ya les anunciaron que serán becados ya son postulantes, bueno chicos quiero entrenar –**DijoRayleigh

*Día de la gira

Ese día estaba muy ansioso, cuando abordamos el avión, Nami se fue con las chicas y yo con mis amigos por que esta bien que fuera mi novia, pero igual debemos tener nuestros espacios, 5 horas de viaje llegaríamos a las 12 de la mañana

**-Buenos Usopp yo quiero que me pagues mi cena aquí-**Dije alegremente

-**Como quieras a todo esto Luffy, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-**Me pregunto Usopp

**-Boa…Nami…y dos chicas que no recuerdo sus nombres pero con ellas la razón por la que no me recuerdo es que ellas fueron de pocas semanas y fueron formales**-Dije tratando se hacer memoria luego hablamos cosas estupidas y dormimos hasta que llegamos, Shanks dijo que tenia un plan como en total éramos 42 personas 20 mujeres y 22 hombres como nos quedamos en un hotel era muy grande dos torres de 20 pisos como Shanks tenia muchos amigos y pagarían una gran suma de dinero nos entregaron habitaciones para cada uno, las chicas estaban en el piso 15 y nosotros en el 16, cada uno con una llave nos dividimos pero al llegar vi a una hermosa mujer que me saludaba alegremente y me abraso de sorpresa

**-Luffy, como estas tanto tiempo-**Me dijo la chica pero no la recordé en eso Nami se acerco a mi-¿**Qué sucede no te acuerdas de mi?**

**-Yo…-**Dije nerviosos claro ella y Nami se miraban con caras asesinas

**-Tu me llamabas Lady Alvida –**Cuando pronuncio ese nombre claro ella era un de mis ex novia, me sorprendí que acaso las chicas nunca dejaran de aparecerse, ella miro a Nami-¿**Ella es tu novia?**

**-Si-**Respondí mientras que Nami me abrasaba

**-Luffy, nuevamente serás mío en menos de una semana-**Me dijo sensualmente para luego irse ya que al parecer era una de las que trabajaba en la cocina

**-¿Has tenido muchas novias?-**Me dijo Nami mirándome asesinamente

-**Claro, sobretodo si aparecen todos en menos de un año…es un complot contra mi pero me alegra saber que te tengo a ti**-Dije robándote un beso al cual sonreíste te acompañe a tu habitación deje tus maletas Shanks dijo que los chicos no pueden estar en los cuarto a solas con las mujeres por "eso" yo sonreí ante esa idea, las habitaciones eran cómodas, un televisor, baño grande, cama de dos plazas y un sillón, una pequeña cocina, vi la hora son las 12 de la mañana -**Nami, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?**

**-Claro chocamos y me golpee, me preguntaste si me había dolido yo me reí por que era muy obvio –**Me dijiste riendo, me sentí avergonzado me tire completamente en la cama mirando el techo luego Nami hizo lo mismo me voltee para mirarle

-**Realmente nuestra forma de conocernos fue muy especial…sin embargo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos **– Te dije extrañamente no se por que dije eso, que recordara no era para nada romántico-**Te quiero**

**-Yo también-**Dijiste mientras te acercaste a mí y me besaste

**-Bueno voy a ordenar mi cuarto, te dejo-**Dije parándome

***En la tarde**

Me despertaron cuando tocaron la puerta me levante mire la hora eran las 3 de la tarde baje todos mis amigos estaban en el gran salón común

-**Shanks nos dijo que éramos libres, podemos ir donde queramos, nos entrego una entrada para una feria pero vamos en la noche o la tarde, ¿Qué podemos decir ahora?** –Me dijo Nami mientras me saludaba

**-Vamos a la playa –**Comente mirando a todos-** el clima esta súper**

**-Súper-**Me acompaño Franky

**-Bueno entonces, nos vamos a cambiar-**Me pregunto Nami-¿**Luego me ayudes a encontrar un mapa de la cuidad?**

**-Bueno…-**Dije mirando a todos

**- Yo me iré con los chicos Robin quiere buscar buenos libros con Chopper-**Dijo Zoro mientras me miraba y sonreía-**Y los chicos quieren "cazar", pero tranquila Robin yo les ayudare, eso será en la noche ahora a la playa se a dicho **

Luego de eso Nami me dijo que le acompañara a su habitación a buscar algo, caminamos hasta llegar al ascensor te abrase por la espalda y entramos, devolví la mirada a las personas que también subirían simplemente se fueron a buscar otro, marque el piso a donde iríamos te mire en el espejo estabas con una ramera muy pequeña y una falda corta, recorrí tus piernas suavemente sin dejar de mirar tu cara en el espejo te sonrojaste luego mis manos recorrieron por debajo de tu pequeña ramera, haciendo que soltaras un gemido me sentí bien al provocar eso en ti sabia lo que significaba tanto para ti y para mi fue sentir algo palpitante en mi entre pierna, me separe de ti suavemente mientras me acomodaba por suerte la habitación de Nami no estaba tan lejos serian unos 5 metros, al salir no vi a nadie en el pasillo, mire a Nami que caminaba hacia su puerta busco la llave y entramos al cerrar yo estaba delante de ella y le abrase sentí tu suspiro sonreí para mi

-**Nami…espero que te controles ya que es como me dejaste el otro día a mi **–Te mientras me alejaba y sentaba en el sillón, fuiste a tu habitación, sacaste un pequeño cuaderno y me mostraste los dibujos éramos nosotros, nuestros amigos, la cuidad en distintas hojas-**Nami esto es genial, podrías ser ingeniera y geógrafa seria estupendo tienes un gran talento, artista lo que quisieras**

**-Gracias-**Bajo la vista y entonces me puse de pie frente a ti te tome de tu barbilla para que me mirases, cuantas veces me gustaba perderme es tu mirada pero mas me gustaba tus labios que al hablarme solamente me concentraba en ellos, yo lentamente me acerque a ti como por magnetismo para besar tus dulces labios pero esta vez demostrándote toda mi pasión a la cual respondiste estuvimos besándonos por unos minutos hasta que nuestro aire nos falto, nos separamos tratando de recuperarnos luego nos fuimos a cambiar para ir a la playa claro yo fui a mi cuarto, baje de pronto están todos los chicos, luego mire a todos los que estaban en la planta baja vi a la chica de ayer con un bikini revelador se acerco abrazándome pero pude notar la mirada de todos hacia el ascensor, vi a unas hermosas chicas caminando hacia nosotros, Nami y Vivi ocupaban la parte de arriba con bikini y unos pantalones vaqueros, Robin, Kaya y Keimi con una blusa corta y una mini falda, si ahora se veían sensuales sin eso se deben ver mejores, me sonroje cuando Nami se acerco a mi y se sentó en mis piernas dejando a Alvida de un lado

-**Nami, yo quiero que sepas que por lo sucedido en mi casa, en el hotel y ascensor….no pienses que yo solo busco sexo en ti**-Te dije al oído mientras mire a los chicos que te miraban asesinamente

-**Se que no…**-Me dijiste mirando hacia otro lado

Luego nos fuimos al balneario de ahí, nosotros jugamos futbol mientras que las mujeres tomaban el sol o se bañaban, no faltaban los chicos que merodeaban a ellas pero con una mirada les bastaba para desaparecerse, ya después en la noche con fogata y comida nos encontramos en la playa todos con música y eso indicaba algo…fiesta, dudamos si traíamos alcohol por los profesores pero ellos trajeron que genial pero yo no bebería por seguridad de todos ya cuando amanecía me encargue de llevar a la mayoría al hotel, por que después podrían decir que nuestra academia era de mala calidad, al ultimo lleve a Nami que si había bebido todavía decía cosas coherente pero sabia que no seria por mucho, no encontré las llave de su cuarto por lo cual la lleve al mío, me dormí en el sofá un ruido me despertó provenía del cuarto, Nami se había caído la tome estilo nupcial nuevamente y le puse al medio de la cama con todos los cojines de las habitaciones del departamento, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuello ya no estaba bien, eso no estaba bien no cuando luego ella no recordara nada de lo que podía suceder

**-Luffy ven duérmete conmigo-**Me dijo en voz baja

**-Nami estas borracha-**Reíste fuertemente me acosté al lado tuyo para poder salir mas fácilmente pero no te acomodaste en mi pecho y tus piernas encima de mi

**-No te iras Lu-**Dijiste suavemente

-**Este bien- **Me quede despierto tratando de entender lo que decías y tus risas por todo, luego te dormiste mientras escuche tu respiración relajada, de todos las novias que he tenido Nami a sido la que mas me a costado conquistar y ser su novio formalmente, tu ya estabas dormida lo mas probable es que no nos despertarían ya que todos estarían con resaca, me levante con cuidado tratando de que no despertaras fui a preparar el desayuno y un café o algo para tu posible resaca

**-¿Donde estoy?-** Dijiste yo entre con una bandeja con café y unos panes

**-Anoche no encontré la llave de tu departamento y bueno te traje al mío, te duele mucho la cabeza – **

**-No tanto**-Me dijiste mientras te ponías de pie cosa que te impedí

-**Toma desayuno en cama, luego te levantas-**Te dije en forma de orden

-**Lo que digas capitán**-

Así paso los días nos vamos a la playa o a la feria por que los pases de Shanks se vencen el próximo año, días con fiestas o con nuestros amigos en un bar o cenando formalmente, principalmente divirtiéndonos, sobre todo dejar de pensar en exámenes y en lo que sucedería luego, luego el cambio de clubes por curso se fueron algunos pero estaríamos 1 día en water 7 y luego nos iríamos a la nieve a Drum donde Chopper me dijo que tenia familiares ahí, nos divertimos jugando en nieve y tratando de esquiar o hacer algún deporte ya cuando nos volvimos todos sabían que era novio de Nami para comentario de muchos y muchas, fue la mejor gira que tuve en mi vida. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, los días restantes son las ultimas pruebas del año, así paso la semana, la relación que teníamos era muy buena con tiempo todo estaría mejor

***El día de la licenciatura**

No teníamos comunicación con Bellemere ni mi abuelo ya paso una semana mis pesadillas fueron mas seguidas converse varia veces con mis amigos, sobre nuestro futuro pues a todos le daban posibilidades para estudiar a fuera de Raftel, ya era el día la licenciatura y luego la fiesta de gala, mientras me acomode la corbata pensaba en mis amigos, en ello entro Nami quien al notar mi mirada se dedico a amarrar mi corbata

**-Luffy todo estará bien, hoy nos dirán a que universidades nos dará beca, por favor hoy es un día muy importante debes estar feliz-**Me dijo mientras me sonreía-**Además será una noche muy interesante**

**-Esta bien Nami-**Sabia las intenciones de hoy no serian puras-**Bueno vámonos, yo manejo**

Llegamos y ahí estaban nuestros amigos e compañeros, yo sonría pero en el fondo me preocupe me quede con los chicos pero a diferencia de otras veces me quede mirando el piso hasta que alguien se acerco a mi

**-Luffy recuerdas que nos dijiste que posiblemente te irías a Gold Roger, pues resulta que a todos nosotros nos dan la posibilidad de irnos para allá dependiente de los exámenes-**Me dijo Chopper me sentí feliz pero fue una posibilidad-**Con la condición de sacar los mejores puntajes y notas **

**-Comprendo**-Dije sin mucho entusiasmo luego se fue con Usopp en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro

**-Que sucede Luffy, estas ¿Preocupado?-**Dijo Zoro

**-Algo, sabes yo estoy ansioso, nervioso y no se que este sentimiento-**Dije si era mi compañero por muchos año el tenia mi confianza

**-Luffy en un año mas Gold Roger tendrá baloncesto y yo quiero estudiar educación física y maestro de espada, tal vez nos becan –**Dijo mi mejor amigo-**Para mi es difícil también a Robin la llamaron ayer tiene una oportunidad única le becan de todo no voy a dejar que ella pierda esta oportunidad, por que quiero lo mejor para ella, creo que solo estamos siendo egoístas Luffy**

cccccccccc-ccccccccccc

ccc-ccc

_El fin se acerca, aun que hayan mil tormentas yo sobreviviré a todass si tu me esperas_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora tengo que decir también que ya pronto acabara y los capítulos serán mucho mas largos, además decir que tengo un nuevo proyecto llamado **_**"¿Destinados a estar juntos?" **_**que mientras estoy en Japón un aldeano me comento una historia de dos reinos que para formar un solo imperio obligaron a sus hijos a casarse es una historia bien singular ya que ellos siempre estuvieron juntos y sus padres jamás le comentaron su compromiso en su futuro, si bien su relación entre ellos no se da bien pronto se ven obligados a demostrar su amor y ahí viene la interrogante, los amigos de el dicen que es una perdida de tiempo ya que Luffy en este caso es un príncipe no le agrada la idea de contraer matrimonio y Nami también princesa sus amigas dicen que la ayudar a escapar si ella no lo ama no puede casarle si no es por amor y en todo eso ellos mezclaran emociones y amistad junto con sus fieles sirvientes, es por eso el titulo **_"¿Destinados a estar juntos?"_** espero que este y mis otros proyectos sean de su agrado me despido para que nos leamos en otra ocasión, adiós. **


	14. Finalizando Problemas: Tu y yo juntos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-ccccc-**

**-Tienes razón pensamos en nosotros….creo que te enamoraste**-Le dije el solo se asusto con la palabra

**-Siempre hay una primera vez-**Dijo Zoro

**-Shi shi shi-**Riéndome hasta que vi a Shanks anunciando el comienzo de la tan esperada licenciatura

**-Quiero anunciar que los exámenes fueron lo mas altos de los últimos 5 años, gracias a los distintos clubes nuestra academia es la mejor del país –**Dijo Shanks a todos en general-**Pero ellos son los mejores, por primera vez se les enviara una carta para la universidad donde les becaran, las becas deportivas les cubrirán la mitad de su carrera y toda si estudian educación física ellos son becado a Raftel un anuncio de la U. Gold Roger tendrá un equipo efectivamente de baloncesto las respuestas las tendrán hacia sus casas, para los de medicina, científicos y historia tendrán toda su carrera pagada y les anuncio que son becados por la U. Gold Roger, por favor se les llegara una carta para su acceso a esta universidad**

En ese momento todos aplaudieron, yo también solamente abrase a Nami felizmente haciéndola girar estaba feliz, como lo dijo Zoro no podemos ser egoísta es su futuro luego nos abrazamos con nuestros amigos y luego nos dieron nuestros cuadros, como todos íbamos formales teníamos 1 hora para ducharnos y cambiarnos para ir a la fiesta, me cambie a un terno negro y una camisa roja, tome el auto de Ace y me fui en busca de Nami, toque la puerta la cual me abrió Nojiko que me felicito por graduarme

**-Bueno ya casi esa lista-**

**-Que bien, ¿Has sabido de Bellemere?-**

**-Esta bien y apoya a que Nami se valla a…**-Paro de hablar ya que me señalo que Nami estaba bajando de las escaleras, se veía hermosa mas que muchas otras veces una vestido muy provocativo y atrayente me quede embobado 

**-Hola-**Dijo Nami -**¿Nos vamos?**

**-C-claro vámonos-**Dije ya saliendo de mí transe al cual a las chicas le causo gracia, cuando llegamos nuestros compañeros y amigos todos perfectamente elegantes, mas tarde seria la hora de la mascara y en esa hora se votaría por rey y reina de graduación eso dependería de la popularidad de los candidatos, ya eran como las 10 de la noche y la fiesta estaba buena todos bailaban, se divertían hasta que la hora de mascara llego claro cual era la trampa que nos cambiaros de ropa a civiles solo hasta que se anunciaran los reyes por que fue eso de cambio de ropa y todo eso, para que la noche fuera mas interesante, con Nami nos separamos sin decirnos nada ya que de alguna forma debíamos encontrarnos, me vestí con una camisa color negra mi mascara era del zorro con un sombrero de copa y continuaba con mis pantalones y zapatos negros, como me cambie con puros chicos luego me fui en busca de Nami, pues luego estuve por mas de 10 minutos tratando de encontrarla hasta que vi una chica con un brazalete de oro supe que era Nami, me acerque a ella puse una voz mucho mas ronca y dura

**-¿Me acepta este baile?-**Dije muy formalmente ella me miro y sonrío

-**Lo siento busco a mi novio**-Me dijo fríamente

**-Puedo ayudarla a buscarle, no creo que sea celoso-**

**-No es celoso -**

**-¿Y como es el? debe ser todo un hombre por que tu eres como una gatita-**Dije jugando y hablándote de mas cerca

**-Pues es alto, fuerte y muy guapo, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-**

**-Me dicen de muchas formas-**Dije en un susurro

**-Completo extraño, si acepto bailar contigo me dejaras buscar a mi chico-**Me dijiste en tono de fastidio

**-Por supuesto**-Dije sonriendo, ofreciéndote mi mano bailamos una canción de tango lo cual me dejo cerca de ti, cerca de tus labios

**-Lo siento no puedo-**Dijiste separándote de mi y saliendo al patio, yo te seguí

**-Ya baile contigo déjame sola-**Me dijiste mirando hacia otro lado-**Pervertido le diré a Luffy, así se llama mi novio**

**-Bueno que problema hay**-Dije sonriendo en ese momento me puse afrente tuyo haciendo que me mirases, como estabas sentada al ver lo cerca que estaba de ti, te paraste luego volví a acercarme pero ahora te robe un beso y antes de que dijeras algo te bese nuevamente

**-Luffy…-**Susurraste mi nombre me respondiste a mis beso, pero ahora me quitaste el antifaz y mi sombrero dejándome ver completamente **-¿Cómo supiste?**

**-Por que tenias el brazalete-**Te dije mientras yo igual te saque la mascara, sonreímos-**Tus labios son como mandarinas**

**-Buenos las marcaras las sacan-D**ijo Shanks-**Bueno por votos el rey de este año es Luffy y la reina Nami, ¡felicidades!, tienen 10 minutos para cambiarse**

Al subir al escenario todos nos aplaudieron, nos felicitaron ambos fuimos coronados

**-Felicidades chicos, saben el baile será un vals-**Dijo Shanks, yo me acerque a Nami y comenzamos a bailar hasta que termino la canción

**-Felicidades, bueno como son reyes, pueden ir a este hotel de 5 estrellas vigente por 3 semanas con todo incluido por 3 días, felicidades además de un premio de plata -**Dijo Shanks-¡**Que continúe la fiesta!**

La fiesta procedió bailamos con nuestros amigos, bebimos hasta que termino la fiesta a las 3 a.m decidimos ir a buscar ropa para irnos al hotel, luego maneje ya eran como las 4 a.m cuando entramos

**-¿En que les puedo ayudar?-**Nos dijo en la entrada una señora de la recepción

**-Venimos a ocupar la estadía del hotel**-Dijo Nami entregándole la tarjeta, mientras que yo estaba con nuestro bolso

**-Esta bien, su estadía será por tres días a contar de mañana en la noche felicitaciones, estos cuartos son juntos y están en el 10mo piso, disfruten su estadía aquí –**

**(Alerta de Lime y Lemon)**

**-Gracias –**Dijimos ambos, nos fuimos en ascensor a esas horas no había nadie por lo cual nos fuimos besando ya que estábamos formales me quite el sombrero en copa dejándolo en el piso, luego cuando llegamos abriste la puerta el lugar era enorme la vista era muy genial y espaciosa

**-¿Quieres dormir?-**Me pregunto Nami en tono seductor

**-Para nada, que tal si disfrutamos mejor fue un día estresante**-Te dijo sonriendo pegándome a ti, tú solamente sonreíste y suspiraste para luego colgarte de mi cuello haciendo que yo me apoyara en la pared

-**Conocí aun tipo –**Me dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello-**Marcos se llamaba tenia una voz seductora **

**-Interesante-**Dije sabiendo su juego

**-Era fuerte me robo un beso-**Mientras me sacaba la corbata y la chaqueta, yo instintivamente cambie de posición dejándote entre la pared y yo

**-¿Uno, segura?-**Dije sonriendo, besándole el cuello

**-Dos tal vez**-Mientras ella me desabrochaba la camisa y yo le bajaba su vestido suavemente cuando callo el vestido ella se separo de mi bruscamente devolviéndome una mirada de lujuria-**Sabes te vez sexy mirándome de esa forma**

**-Tu no te vez mal pero ya que estamos en este de lo juegos…te reto el que caiga en el otro primero pierde-**Dije acercándome a ti peligrosamente como si fueses mi presa, besándote por el asunto del equilibrio cayendo encima de ti-**Por ejemplo…si te beso a si y continuo**-Dije mientras recorría tu cara, cuello y jugando con tu cabello haciendo que gimieras y suspiraras, yo me aleje suavemente de ti y te mire-**En el caso de que digieras "mas" pierdes y…. **

**-Comprendo pero que sea aun más interesante-**Dijo Nami a mi oído mientras sus manos recorrían mi torso desnudo y me besaba suavemente atrás de mi oreja causando "malestares" a mi ropa o en mis pantalones, el caso que yo estaba sentado, ella encima mío, moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos y del mío era cierto estaba en la locura pero no perdería-**Cualquier método sirve no…entonces espere en el cuarto**

**-Bien….-**Dije mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia el baño y yo me fui al cuarto era de dos piezas, elegante mire una champaña con hielo, sentí la puerta del baño abrirse dejando ver una silueta femenina, ella se dirigió hacia un equipo musical, puso una música sexy y comenzó a bailarme sensualmente alrededor mío, ella iba con un ropa interior roja, comprometiéndome en algunas de sus posiciones haciéndome sentir bien cuando estaba por terminar yo me acomode a sus posiciones y movimientos haciendo que lo mío estuviera en contacto con su piel, en un momento ella se voltio hacia mi bajando sus manos hasta mi cinturón desabrochando mis pantalones dejándoles en el suelo ella me miro con una gran expresión, eso elevo aun mas mi ego se levanto y comencé a rodearte de tu cintura, suspiraste al notar lo cerca que estaba, te abrase y de bese el cuello y parte de tu espalda comencé con desabrochar tu brasier me moví hacia tu frente cuando los toque pude escuchar tu gemido, te bese para ahogar tus suspiros luego continúe masajeando continuando mis deslices por tu piel los bese, para luego ver tu rostro, completamente enrojecido en ese momento me abalancé no me resistía mucho tiempo, te tumbe en la cama, me pose en ti y en tus hermosos ojos bajando mis manos sensualmente hacia tu ultima prenda me detuve en seco luego regrese para mirarte

**-Nami, ¿Estas segura?-**Dije antes de proseguir y llegar mas lejos, mientras acariciaba tus piernas

**-Si –**Me dijiste con la respiración entrecortada, baje mis manos hasta sacarte tu ultima prenda, mi mano toco tu parte intima en ese momento gemiste y me miraste, estaba húmeda

**-Estas húmeda, creo que soy bueno-**Dije riendo mientras movía una de mis dedos en tu clítoris y gemías **-¿Mas? **

**-I.-idiota-**Dijo mientras me miraba, jadeante cosa que me enloquecía -**Eres bueno, no es tu primera vez…¿verdad? **

**-Eres la primera….te excitas muy fácil Nami…¿Y tu ya lo haz hecho?-**

**-Aun no termina Luffy, es la primera y me alegra que sea contigo-**Me dijo ahogando los gemidos besándonos –**Como aprendiste a hacer esto tan….tan bien**

**-I-instinto**-Susurre con voz ronca besando de tu cuello hacia abajo, para lamer de unos de mis dedos su humedad, sonreí pose mi lengua suavemente escuche los gritos de placer de Nami haciendo que en cierta forma me excitara, pude sentir mi miembro palpitante

**-Luffy-**Me dijo mientras gemía

**-¿Mas?-**Dije siguiendo mí juego, posándome por encima de tus labios y siguiendo las curvas de tu cuerpo, en ese momento pude ver tu sonrisa sentí tus manos bajar hasta mis apretados boxer y bajándolos, en ese momento cambiamos de posición pero en un movimiento rápido me senté besándote los labios para que no gimieras tan fuerte cuando nuestros sexos se juntaron, luego me empujaste a la cama si yo estaba sudado me imagino ella sentí sus manos cerca de mi miembro, suspire y ella me miro se dejo caer enzima de mi pecho pero mientras me masajeaba mi miembro firmemente, luego me beso los labios cuando comenzó a tocarlo de forma muy suave y excitante, yo gemí no tan sonoro pero muy ronco ella sonrío comenzó a frotarlo mas rápido

**-Nami…-**Dije fuertemente mientras me besaba y lamia con una mirada completamente seductora cuando lo chupo fue el momento donde sentí mas placer, sentí mi que eyacule con fuerza, note que Nami se limpiaba la boca para luego hacer lo mismo

**-¿Te gusta, quieres mas?-**Dijo Nami en tono seductor

**-Ahora vamos a ver quien pide mas, me gusta el orgasmo-**Dije mientras te abrase para que estuvieras sentada sobre mi, besándote apasionadamente**-¿Lista?-**Pregunte antes de pasar al siguiente nivel, asentiste me acerque suavemente a tus labios, mientras te penetraba lentamente haciendo que gritaras fuertemente, besándote luego me sonreíste, comencé a moverme lentamente estabas sollozando-**Perdón, te dañe-**

**-No esta bien, se siente b-bien asi c-continua a-a si p-por favor-**Me dijiste mientras comenzaba a tomar fuerza remitiste mi nombre fuertemente, me moví fuertemente haciendo sentir totalmente extasiado luego te bese y pude ver la lujuria en tus ojos

**-M-más L-lu-ffy-**Me dijiste entre suspiros mientras nos movíamos al inuso y gritando de igual forma

**-Perdiste-**Dije sonriendo sobre ti mientras tomaba nuevamente fuerza para las nuevas envestidas, me apodere de tu cuello para luego recorrer tu cuerpo, luego volteamos nuestras posiciones tu ahora estabas encima de mi moviéndote suavemente sobre mi ganando ritmo y fuerza en el acto ahora nuestros gritos fueron en aumente te ábrese fuertemente de tus nalga haciendo mejor y mas fuertes tus movimientos luego te tome de tu cinturas para acomodar mas el ritmo, luego caíste sobre mi cuerpo totalmente agotada sonriendo te bese con dulzura y te acomodaste al lado mío mientras nos cubría una sabana mire hacia la ventana ya estaba amaneciendo

**-Es muy buena forma de comenzar el día-**Te dije sonriendo mientras acomodaba tu cabello y recorría tu rostro con mi mano

**-Si…tonto-**Me dijiste mientras me mirabas**-¿Tienes sueño?**

**-Para nada…Nami eres la mejor**-Te dije-**Solamente quiero hacer esto contigo…te amo mucho**

**-Yo igual te amo-**Me dijiste mientras jugaba con tu cabello luego comencé a dormirme mientras que tu ya tenias los ojos cerrados

**(Fin de Lemon) y ( fin de POV Luffy)**

Ambos estaban abrasados Nami despertó de a poco fijándose en el chico que estaba durmiendo junto a ella

_**-Es atractivo, tiene sentido del humor, tendrá mucho dinero, tiene grandes metas y otras grandes virtudes es como un hombre perfecto-**_Dijo mirando a Luffy que estaba roncando profundamente dormido, ella se movió tratando de devisar el lugar donde dejo su celular su cartera estaba en la sala de estar se movió cuidadosamente para no despertar al chico, pero se dio cuenta__que la tenia firmemente agarrada de la cintura haciendo que el chico le sujetara mas fuerte y la acercara a el

**-Nami-**Susurro el chico mientras que acercaba a Nami mas a el quedando frente a frente

-**Luffy, suéltame-**Le dijo acercándose a su oído cosa que el chico sonrío y la pego aun mas a el quedando sus cuerpos en contacto solamente separados por unos milímetros de sabana el la beso suavemente en los labios, Nami le correspondió despertando completamente

-**Nami…¿Que hora es?**-Dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica para que quedasen pegados de la frente

**-No tengo mi celular cerca creo que esta en la sala….-**

**-Comprendo ahora pidamos comida, tengo hambre –**

**-Pídela tú mientras me baño –**Dije Nami soltándose del agarre del chico mientras se levantaba y iba al baño se detuvo al notar la mirada del chico fijamente-**¿Qué sucede?**

**-Eres muy hermosa Nami-**Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se levantaba y buscaba su boxer-**Luego de que llame te voy a dejar tu ropa **

**-Podrías ducharte conmigo-**Dijo Nami mientras caminaba, dejando sonrojado a Luffy mientras fue en busca de su teléfono, luego fue por el bolso de Nami y se dirigió al baño

**-Hey Nami, son las 1 de la tarde en media hora mas traen la comida**-Dijo el chico mientras dejaba el bolso de la joven-**El bolso lo dejare ahí y…..¿Nami?**

**-Luffy ven conmigo-**Dijo mientras estaba en la tina bajo el agua, seductoramente mientras le tomaba de la mano al chico en eso ella se puso de pie, abrasándose del chico humedeciéndolo en el acto, el la tomo de la cintura mientras la besaba

**-Nami tal vez si lo hacemos de nuevo…puedas quedar embarazada y tu futuro se vería afectad –**Fue callado por un apasionado beso 

**-Ya lo he pensado pero tome unas pastillas y me enferme hace poco tiempo por lo cual no debo quedar embarazada-**Dijo mientras tomaba el aire para besarle nuevamente

**-Comprendo…-**Dijo mientras se continuaban besando devoradoramente pasando de sus labios a su cuello, entrando a la ducha haciendo que se mojara completamente bajo la lluvia se veía mejor que nunca, mientras sus manos recorrían las espalda desnuda de la chica y las de ella jugaba por su cabello, cubriendo su cuello con muchos besos, luego de que ambos salieran de la ducha felices y vestidos almorzaron

**-Nojiko ¿Qué sucede?** –Mientras recibía la llamada

_**-Se que buscaste ropa y otras cosas dime ¿Dónde estas?-**_

**-Estoy en un hotel con una amiga-**

_**-Si "amiga" es Luffy entonces espero que te diviertas con tu "Amiga"-**__Dijo_ Sarcásticamente

-**Si no te preocupes estaré tres días aquí-**

_**-¿Tres días?-**_

**-Si bueno la estadía nos regalo por ser reyes-**

_**-Felicidades, bueno me tengo que ir adiós Nami, cuídate-**_Colgando el celular Nami miro por la ventana todavía era temprano no tenían nada que hacer en eso Luffy se le acerco

**-Nami que tal si invitamos a nuestro grupo para que estemos más entretenidos –**Dijo animado el chico, mientras llamaba a sus amigos para que vieran una película o algo por el estilo, luego de media hora comenzaron a llegar todos juntos con bebidas y cosas comestibles, se sentaron en los sillones y hablaron de diversos temas

-**Bueno chicos les tengo buenas noticias**-Dijo Sanji mientras les servia jugos a las chicas-**El cheff del baratie como saben es como mi padre me ofreció su casa que esta en la playa, a la costa entonces le pregunte si podía invitar a mi amigos, me dijo que si es una casa grande por lo cual caemos todos, podemos ir después de la prueba de admisión que para los de Raftel y los de Gold podemos irnos después de la próxima semana, ¿Les párese?-**Les pregunto a sus amigos

**-Si-**Dijeron todos contentos

**-Luffy, Sanji me acompañan a comprar mas cosas, mientras ustedes arreglen para que vemos películas que traje y luego hagamos una fiesta –**Dijo Zoro mientras que los nombrados se iban hacia la puerta siguiendo al peliverde una vez que caminaban-**Sanji que pasara con Vivi, te becan y…**

**-Chicos lo siento pero deseo estudiar gastronomía y me iré a Gold luego espero jugar basket con ustedes de nuevo-**Dijo el rubio

**-Eso es nuevo yo creí que te quedarías con nosotros, maldito mujeriego-**

**-Cállate lechuga-**Dijo Sanji ante el insulto de Zoro

**-Esta bien Sanji luego nos dará comida gratis-**Dijo Luffy alegremente-**Entonces continuaras con Vivi….que genial espero que no arruines tu relación, ¿El examen de ustedes cuando es?**

**-El lunes lo mas probable y tu Zoro, Luffy que aran por ellas**-Dijo Sanji mirándoles

**-Yo deseo quedarme con ella por lo cual trabajaré para que en un año mas para irme a Gold claro si esta el equipo de basket nos dan las becas y eso ya no seria necesario, además que no me interpondré en sus sueños-**Dijo el peliverde en mueca

**-Todo depende de eso, yo tengo la posibilidad de irme para aya pero…por un lado esta Nami y mi padre estará presionándome mientras la de acá es mas fácil y no dejaría a todos mis amigos-**Dijo Luffy mientras entraban a la tienda-**Se que eso afectaría mi relación con Nami- **

**-Chicos pero ustedes se pueden ir a Gold, ustedes pueden por que no-**Dijo Sanji pero Zoro le interrumpió

**-Eso es cierto pero…-**

**-Yo todavía lo pensare, eso lo hablare con Nami…aun falta tiempo para pensar mientras ojala que nadie toque el tema-**Dijo Luffy buscando unas bebidas, luego los chicos se fueron al hotel mientras todos instalaban las cosas para verla en pantalla grande, luego se sentaron mientras comían luego de ver dos películas seguidas bebieron tragos y contaron hablando hasta que se durmieron en el mismo departamento ya que era espacioso a la mañana siguiente se fueron a la piscina con sus amigos estuvieron ahí todo el día hasta la noche

**-Es muy cómodo aquí, mañana nos vamos-**Dijo Nami mientras estaban en el sillón grande viendo televisión apoyada en el pecho de Luffy

**-Si…sabes me gusto venir aquí-**Comento-**Me gusta estar contigo, me encanta haberte conocido y sobre todo amo que seas mi novia…yo preparare la cena, ¿Deseas comer algo en especial?**

**-Tenemos servicio a la habitación para que prepararas comida- **Dijo Nami abrasando al chico para que no se fuera

-**Quiero tratarte como una reina Nami, además quiero prepararme comida con mucha carne-**Dijo animado Luffy

**-Esta bien, espero que prepare una muy buena comida-**Dijo Nami mientras que Luffy se paraba y buscaba algo para abrigarse ya que estaba de noche

**-Voy a comprar vuelvo enseguida-**Dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras se dirigía al ascensor, entro a la tienda y compro alimentos, cosas para cocinar luego se volteo encontrándose con una chica

**-¿Como estas? graduado-**Le molesto Bonney golpeándole amistosamente en el brazo-**Felicidades eres novio de la pelirroja y que haces aquí-**

**-Yo con Nami nos regalaron estadía en el hotel –**Dijo Luffy-**Estoy bien y tu**

**-Quien no estaría animado si estas todas las noches con tu novia a solas…-**Dijo en tono meloso-**Siempre fuiste un gran tipo Lu…**

**-Que este con ella no significa que todos los días….eso-**Dijo sonrojado Luffy-**¿Como que siempre fui un gran tipo?**

**-Nada hombre-**Dijo volteándose cosa que preocupo al moreno haciendo que buscara su rostro-**Luffy…-**

**-Bonney dime que sucede-**Dijo el moreno mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos-

**-Ya te dije que nada, mejor ve luego con** **Nami o se preocupara, somos de los 11 supernovas por favor promete que eso no afecta tu relación con ella cuídale y se feliz**-Dijo mientras Luffy volteaba para pagar la compra luego volteo para volver hablarle apero ya no estaba

**-Menuda semana pero aun a si…..-**Dijo el chico saliendo de la tienda y mirando hacia al cielo-**Tengo miedo a la distancia lo que sucederá con Nami y mis amigos, ella, ella la única persona que hasta el momento se había enamorado completamente y desde que la conoció le gusto, luche por ella….**

Camino pensante hasta que llego al departamento cuando entro dejo las cosas a la cocina y busco a Nami hasta que la encontró durmiendo en el sillón la observo por un largo rato para luego irse a cocinar ya lista la comida le fue a despertar para que cenaran

**-Esta buena la comida-**Dijo Nami mientras comía

**-Claro es tu comida favorita- **Dijo mirándole mientras comía-**Por que fuiste becada por la mejor universidad y tienes un gran talento…por ti**

**-Gracias pero y tu…-**Comento Nami

**-Yo no puedo irme a tu universidad mi padre me dijo que me quedara en Raftel por un año para que me acostumbrara a las exigencia y luego me voy si o si a Gold –** Le dijo mirándole 

-**Pero Luffy como mantendremos nuestra relación**-Dijo la chica tristemente

-**Ya pensaremos en algo, te lo prometo **–Dijo Luffy decidido mientras se paraba y fue a abrasarla-**Además que por nada en el mundo yo te dejare al menos que tu quieras **

**-Luffy…-**Mientras le correspondía al abraso se quedaron a si mucho rato hasta que terminaron de comer, Luffy se fue a bañar mientras que Nami pensaba en la terraza luego se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente fueron hacia la casa de Nami donde estaba Nojiko mirando unas carta

**-Buenos días, deseas quedarte a almorzar Luffy-**Dijo Nojiko

**-Me gustaría pero tengo que ir con Ace-**Dijo el moreno-**Bueno nos vemos **

**-Nami llego una carta de la Gold-**Dijo mientras observaba al chico que se marchaba-**Tienes que irte mañana….**

***En otro lugar**

**Luffy paso a comprar algo de bebida para su casa en eso vio a Zoro que estaba comprando tragos**

**-¿Zoro por que tanto trago?-**Pregunto el moreno

-**Para despedirlos ¿que no te avisamos?, ellos se tendrán que ir pronto como son becados les entregaran las habitaciones y tendrán que estar ahí un mes completo-**Dijo Zoro en manera fría la noticia le impacto a Luffy** –Significa que la chicas y nuestros amigos se irán pronto, talvez luego de eso viajaremos al retoran de Sanji de vacaciones bueno hay fiesta es para todos, ve con Nami –**

**-Anoche hablamos de eso con Nami pero luego no tocamos mas el tema, no se que hacer…-**

**-Si que lo es…no podemos pedirles que se queden solamente hay que esforzarse para que el próximo año-**

**-En un año puede suceder muchas cosas un ejemplo fue este -**

**-Nosotros somos los campeones, nadie las tocara Robin me comento que Nami le llamo por lo mismo –**

**-Que pasara contigo-**

**-Viajare cuando pueda y trataremos de que siga igual que siempre, aunque no tenerla cerca será un reto-**Dijo el peliverde haciendo un pausa con un gran suspiro-**Tómalo como un partido**

**-Te entiendo…-**Dijo Luffy mientras observaba que Keimi entraba con Law en la tienda-**Ellos estarán juntos**

**-Como están chicos, espero que su fiesta sea buena –**Dijo Law

**-Gracias por invitarnos –**Dijo keimi

**-De nada bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos-**Dijo Zoro mientras se marchaba y quedaban los tres

**-¿Cómo esta Nami?-**Pregunto Keimi

-**Estaba bien esta en su casa-**

**-Me alegra-D**ijo Law luego se fueron a comprar y el fue a su casa donde estaba su hermano

**-Bueno Luffy, ¿Qué universidad te iras?-**Le pregunto su hermano

-**A Raftel-**

**-¿Y Nami?-**

**-A Gold-**

**-Que pasara con ustedes-**

**-No lo se-**

**-Pero-**

**-¿Es un interrogatorio?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-¿Estas enojado?-**Siguiendo molestando Ace

**-Tus preguntas-**

**-Tus respuestas-**

**-Nami se marchara pronto y… -**

**-Le temes a lo que pasara después-**

**-Si-**

**-Tienes la posibilidad de irte a-**

**-Ese es el problema mis amigos o Nami, además no se si me becan y se que ella estará pendiente de mi y no de sus estudios, pedirle que se quede es egoísta…mi padre me presionara se que todo será distinto que un tiempo todo cambia-**

**-Luffy le temes a la distancia a perder a tus cercanos pero si ellos y tu se esfuerzan nada cambiara lo mismo sucederá con Nami, escúchame piensa en Nami ella también debe estar preocupada, simplemente busca el equilibrio –**Dijo Ace mientras se retiraba de la mesa y buscaba una chaqueta**-Me voy cuídate**

Luffy tomo su celular y marco el número de Nami-_**Soy Luffy, deseas ir a la fiesta de Zoro se que te marcharas …quiero estar contigo si quieres te llamare en media hora mas contesta**_

Luego se fue a dormir mientras que dejo su celular en el sillón durmió hasta que despertó se fijo en la hora se levanto rápidamente y busco su celular donde tenia 8 llamadas perdidas 3 de Nami, 2 de un numero desconocido y 3 de Zoro, ignorando las demás llamadas marco a Nami

**-Nami te pasó a buscar-**

_**-No ya son las 11 de la noche yo estoy aquí en la casa de Zoro con todos-**_

**-Nos vemos aya-**Dijo cerrando su celular cambiándose de ropa

Se fue hacia donde Zoro donde se escuchaba la música desde la esquina ahí, estaba todo su excurso y amigos, la fiesta estaba divertida con muchos concurso como de ver quien tomaba mas o quien cazaba e ligaba mas, mientras que las chicas hablaban aparte, Luffy estaba rodeado de chicas las cuales le preguntaban diversas cosas, el sonreía y les respondía sin notar la mirada de Nami que estaba con sus amigas

**-No se que hacer chicas…se podrá tener una relación a distancia –**Comento Robin

**-Si ambos confían en el otro no abra problema-**Dijo Vivi

-**Creo qu**e **esto será por un año-**Dijo tristemente Nami

***Luffy y las chicas**

**-Enserio tu eres el mejor en baloncesto, eres todo un hombre-**Dijo una de las chicas

-**Si Luffy anda los comentarios de que tienes novia-**Dijo Califa

**-Es verdad, tengo novia pero…-**Comento Luffy

**-Debes ser un perfecto novio, que suerte de tenerte dime te iras a su universidad y luego se casaran como un final feliz-**Dijo otra chica

**-¿Irme a su universidad y casarme con ella?-**Se murmuro Luffy

**-Luffy tu eres fuerte me ayudas a traer unas botella de licor en caja-**Dijo una chica llamada Califa que fue invitada por los chicos junto con todo el Cp9

-**Bueno, permiso chicas-**Dijo Luffy mientras seguía a la chica mientras caminaba estuvo cerca de caerse; Luffy en un movimiento rápido la alcanzo a tomar quedando en una posición comprometedora que a vista de cualquiera Luffy seria el que la beso, califa puso la manos detrás del cuello de el besándole, Luffy se separo rogando que Nami no le hubiese visto pero ya era tarde Nami estaba de pie mirándole tristemente saliendo corriendo hacia fuera Luffy soltó a la chica mientras que todos le mirasen siendo detenido por una persona

ccc-ccc

_Como pedir que te quedes una vez más junto a mí, si tus sueños quiero ver realizar y toda meta alcanzar_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora tengo que decir también que ya pronto acabara y los capítulos serán mucho mas largos, además decir que tengo un nuevo proyecto, gracias por leer adiós cuidaos**


	15. terminando problemas pt1: Separados

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-ccccc-**

*Con las chicas

**-Lo siento chicas, me voy-**Murmuro Nami, pero se quedo helada un profundo dolor y tristeza, se levanto y se fue hacia velozmente, sus amigas fueron donde el

**-Luffy explica esto-**Dijo Vivi mientras le hacia parar antes de ir a buscar a su novia, miraba a la chica que le había besado

**-Ella me beso-**Dijo Luffy en defensa

**-Por que correspondiste-**Dijo Robin

-**Por un momento pensé que era….Nami-**Dijo Luffy

**-Sabes lo que eso significa, Nami te vio y de donde estábamos no se vio a si –**

**-Nami, ¿Dónde esta?-**Dijo Preocupado el chico

**-Se fue…Luffy, esta es la ultima vez que estamos juntos porque mañana nos vamos el viaje se adelanto sea lo que pase entre ustedes por favor piensa –**Dijo Robin mirándole fijamente mientras que esta le dejaba marchar

*En la casa de Shanks

En una casa anormal se encontraban comiendo tres personas, mientras charlaban de diversos temas

**-Como he venido a visitarle tus alumnos fueron los mejores en examen esto nunca había sucedió…Shanks estoy muy sorprendido y esos de baloncesto también tuvieron buenos puntajes-**Haciendo una pausa para mirar a su antiguo estudiante-**Mañana ellos deben irse a mi universidad para dar los exámenes de admisión…con respecto a los de baloncesto dependiente si esos puntajes fracasan, ellos deben ir a dar exámenes al igual que otras personas en un mes mas los resultados se les enviara a sus casas mediante una carta, dile a el capitán que deben ir todos juntos…**

**-Gracias por darle esa oportunidad a los chicos, maestro**** Rayleigh****-**Agradeció Shanks**-¿Cuanto tiempo deben quedarse para dar los exámenes?**

**-Dos semanas para ser precisos, un día para cada examen y la ultima semana es de desarrollo como decirlo dejamos todo alistado para cuando ellos entren a la universidad sepan que desean estudiar y que les favorece mas, como sabes somos la mejor universidad-**Dijo Rayleigh

**-Entrégales esto a tus ex alumnos-**Dijo Shakky pasándole unas cartas-**La razón por que ellos deban dar los exámenes un mes después, es para saber la cantidad de beca disponibles, pero el periodo de clase comienza en febrero**

. ***Con Nami (POV Luffy) **

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzarla eso me recordaba la cara de decepción y tristeza cuando fije la mirada en ella, cuando salí a la calle estaba vacía suspire algo me decía que fuera a una plaza cercana camine pensando en Nami y en nuestro futuro, para mi agrado ella estaba sentada en un árbol mirando el cielo que ahora se estaba nublado camine hacia ella sentándome al lado como ninguno de los dos hablaba, pensé en las palabras correctas a decir

**-Ella me beso, sabes que te amo no te engañaría-**Dije al parecer el pensar en las palabras no va conmigo, mientras miraba al cielo devolví la vista hacia ella, no respondió-**Nami…perdóname**

**-Confío en ti y se que fue un accidente, lo que sucede Luffy es que…pensé en lo nuestro, nuestro futuro me explico, si tenemos una relación a distancia no funcionara, se que cosas como la que sucedió ahora ocurrirán para ambos y como decirlo tal vez la distancia en cierta forma nos obligue a separarnos…se que no eres igual a todos los otros chicos que he conocido pero a veces pienso que en cierta forma eres igual a todos -**Dijo Nami me dolieron sus palabras, fue como un golpe para mi

**-No comprendo **Dije acercándome para que me mirases a los ojos y me respondieras, si esta vez entendí ala primera solo quería saber que no era lo que abia pensado, te paraste y me miraste con tristeza

**-Tú quieres estudiar para empresario y sacar titulo en ingeniería, talvez te becan en Gold te puedes ir, pero aparecer no quieres creo que no me quieres cerca y yo…-**

**-Te quiero, pero no cambiemos el tema -**Dije –**Yo solo quiero estar contigo por que yo te ame desde que te vi en la tienda a principio de año, quise ser tu amigo para poderte apoyarte y cuidarte poco a poco me fui enamorándome de ti, me di por vencido trate de olvidarte pero no pude y ahora somos novios Nami, por favor dime… - **

**-Te amo…-**Susurro abrasándome fuertemente-**Luffy estaremos separados por kilómetros, ambos sufriremos por que no nos veremos, creo que lo mejor será que…que nosotros…**

**-Nami…-**Susurre abrasándole con todas sus fuerzas mientras que ella hacia lo mismo sabia que de su boca saldrían palabras dolorosas

**-Que nosotros terminemos nuestra relación...por que a si podremos concentrarnos en los estudios y-**Pero su voz se fue debilitando no podía creer que estuviera terminando algo que nos costo demasiado estar juntos

**-Nami por que…-**Susurrándole al oído**-¿Estas segura?**

**-Creo que es lo mejor…por nosotros y por nuestro futuro-**

**-¿Crees que lo mejor es estar lejos de la persona que amas?, estas pensando en ti si crees que lo mejor- **Dije sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, la misma no miento mucho mas de cuando termine con Hancock

**-Siempre estaremos juntos, prométeme cuando te vallas a Gold…**-

**-¿Deseas olvidarme?-**Dije fríamente soltándome del abraso escondiendo mi mirada, tenia miedo de que ella ya no estuviera cerca de mí y si ella lo había decidido que era lo mejor seguramente era por algo importante, no podía mentirme ni mentirle –**Por que no creo que te olvide…**

-**Yo…yo solamente no quiero sufrir por no tenerte a mi lado, se que si te pienso constantemente no me concentrare nuestro futuro esta en juego…espero que respetes mi decisión de terminar nuestra relación…-**Dijo sin mirarme parecía segura de sus palabras, se que en el fondo ella me amaba pero ella en cierta forma tenia razón, nuestro futuro era importante pero distanciarse no era la mejor opción, respire profundamente y sonreí como siempre, te tome la mano suavemente giraste la mirada hacia mi, esa mirada que tanto me gustaba que ahora estaba comenzando a nublarse

**-Te comprendo…pero dejar a alguien que quieres te dañara….si me voy a Gold, esperare y te encontrare…el mismo director de la universidad vino a hablar con nosotros, si me becan… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, ¿Crees que no nos volveremos a ver o a hablar?-**Dije tomando aire, mientras sentía sollozar a Nami y yo sentía una profunda tristeza, ambos nos miramos profundamente me acerque para besarla solo te alejaste**-Nami…no puedo estar cerca de tus labios y no poder besarlos, no quiero tenerte cerca y no poder acariciarte, quiero tenerte junto a mí, quiero que solamente me beses, espero que siempre me quieras, espero que siempre me recuerdes, en un año cambiaste mi vida el próximo año yo talvez no estaré contigo y si lo estoy …aunque sea a si siempre te amare, siempre estaré junto a ti, que tu quieras romper conmigo me duele bastante pero…si esa es tu decisión la respetare… -**Pero me detuve al notar que estabas llorando, si fueron unas hermosas palabras hasta yo me sorprendí al confesarme de tal forma, me acerque mas a ti mientras te seque las lagrimas que caían por tu cara

**-Luffy ya no digas mas por favor…solamente estate alejado….no se que decirte, no me confundas esta es mi decisión y no me retractare-**Te alejaste de mi rápidamente diciendo esas palabras dejando de llorar-**Si nos vemos alguna vez en Gold creo que mejor solo seamos conocidos, si fuésemos amigos no soportaría la idea de verte y pensar en que no estoy contigo…da esta relación terminada como tus otras relaciones, cuídate Luffy-**Dijo volteando y yéndose

**-Si eso deseas Nami…-**Dije mirándote alejarte velozmente para hacia la fiesta seguramente para ir hablar con su amigas, la lluvia comenzó caer sobre mi entonces sonreí y susurre-**Te prometo que nunca te dejare y que luchare para que de ese momento en adelante estemos juntos, Nami respeto tu decisión pero también deseo tu felicidad**

Camine hacia mi casa llegando empapado no había nadie, me fui a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me tire a mi cama, mi celular comenzó a sonar pero lo ignore ahora quería pensar que otras razones tendrá Nami para que cortar conmigo

*En la fiesta

**-No contesta-**Dijo Zoro a sus amigos mientras su fiesta proseguía-**Quizás donde estará**

**-¿Qué sucedió con Luffy?-**Pregunto Vivi a su amiga que estaba llorando, los tres estaban en la alcoba de Zoro para que pudiesen hablar mas tranquilas

**-Terminamos, fue mi culpa yo le pedí que lo mejor era que termináramos por nuestro futuro-**Contesto

**-¿Es por que no quieres una relación a distancia o hay algo mas? –**Pregunto Robin

**-Es por eso y por que…mi madre me dije que hay posibilidades a que me fuera a otro país por seguridad –**Contesto la chica pelonaranja

**-¿Luffy supo que también es por eso?-**Nuevamente pregunto la morena

**-No, solamente dije que quería terminar por nuestro futuro y el me respondió que no quería terminar conmigo, que le esperara y que pase lo que pase nunca me dejara de amar, pero creo que es mejor a si…-**Dijo en voz baja pero audible para sus amigas-**Pero ya decidí terminar con el y dejamos claro si nos volvemos a encontrar solo seremos conocidos**

**-Terminaron muy drásticamente**-Murmuro Vivi-**Les costo demasiado estar juntos para que terminaren tan luego**

**-Eso es cierto pero si Nami lo decidió es cosa de ella, además Luffy no se rinde el te buscara…Nami piensa si esto es lo que de verdad quieres, por que se que tu estas enamorada de el y el de ti son hechos para estar juntos-**Dijo Robin-¿**Te voy a dejar?, mañana nos vamos temprano a las 10:30 sale el avión **

**-Bueno-**Respondió la chica pensando en las palabras de su amiga, luego de despedirse de sus amigos la fue a dejar, estaba su hermana con unos amigos e amigas en ellos incluido Ace, la cual le miro extrañada por que tenia lo ojos rojos le explico la situación

-**Lamento que rompieran, cuentas conmigo hermanita mis amigos se están yendo para que descanses mañana será un largo viaje para ti… **-Dijo Nojiko abrasando a su hermana, esta se fue a dormir encontrando el sueño rápidamente

*A la mañana siguiente

Sentí que alguien me mojaba con agua muy helada, despertando rápidamente y mirando que hace estaba serio algo raro

**-¿Por que me tiras agua?**-Dije enojado el solamente me miro

-**Se que Nami termino contigo ayer fui a la casa de Nojiko-**Dijo mi hermano mientras me ponía de pie, se me había olvidado creí que era un sueño una pesadilla pero no fue así fue real-¿**Me pregunto si le dejaras a si de fácil?, si realmente le quieres ve a buscarle…por eso te desperté, ten las llaves si deseas ir ve en moto será mas fácil por el trafico…¿No que nunca nos rendimos? –**Dijo Ace dejándome pensante mire la hora era las 9:30 de la mañana, el aeropuerto quedaba lejos me tire en la cama

¿**Le alcanzare, no tengo idea a que hora despega su avión, mi celular donde esta?-**susurre buscando rápidamente el objeto

***En el aeropuerto**

**-Espero que les den la becas chicos-**Dijo Franky a sus amigos que estaban para despedirse de los suyos por que ellos viajarían pero mas tarde

**-Daremos lo mejor para que estemos juntos en una nueva aventura-**Dijo Chopper alegremente

-**Si además es su oportunidad, se que ustedes les becaran para todos es nuestro momento-**Dijo Sanji

**-Luffy no vino…-**Dijo Usopp

**-Seguramente viene en camino-**Dijo Brook

**-Si, no te preocupes el llegara tiene que despedirse**-Dijo Vivi

**-Zoro ¿Qué te dijo Luffy, le llamaste?-**Pregunto Robin a Zoro

**-No responde a las llamadas, llame a su casa y no contestan-**Dijo el chico

**-¿Nami sabes el numero de Ace?-**Pregunto

**-Si ten mi celular y llámale ya sabes nosotros terminamos –**Dijo la chica

_**-¿Buenos días Nami?-**__Contesto Ace_

-**No con Zoro, Luffy vendrá a despedirse ya sabes queda menos de una hora el avión se va a las 10:30 y…-**

_**-No creo el esta aun en casa, creo que le afecto romper con Nami y**__…-Se sintió un ruido extraño-__**Zoro soy Luffy ¿Aun no se van?**_

**-No, si vienes debes apresurarte-****Contesto su amigo**

_**-Zoro, voy en camino dile que me esperen y por ningún motivo dejes que Nami suba al avión pero espérenme dile eso-**_

*En el aeropuerto

**-Bueno el vendrá hay que esperarlo-**Dijo Zoro a su grupo

**-Espero que llegue a tiempo ¿Cuánto falta para el despegue?-**Pregunto Chopper

**-40 minutos-**Susurro Brook

*Con Luffy

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude mi hermano estaba afuera

**-Apresúrate o le perderás-**Dijo molestándome golpeándome suavemente la espalda

**-No, llegare a tiempo aunque tenga que ser encarcelado-**Dije sonriendo mientras me marchaba y conducía lo mas rápido que podía solamente un objetivo en mente…Nami

***En el aeropuerto**

Todos charlaban mientras los minutos pasaban a la espera de su líder

**-Falta 30 minutos-**Pensó Nami para dar un suspiro mientras volvía donde sus amigos un hombre choco con ella era un hombre de edad, alto y fuerte

**-Lo lamento no le vi-**Pidiendo disculpo Nami

**-Esta bien no hay problema, ¿Hoy ay muchos jóvenes?-**Dijo el caballero

**-Creo que si supongo que todos vamos al mismo lugar**-Respondió**-Como se llama**

-**Me llamo Rayleigh y ¿Dónde van todos?-**

-**A dar los exámenes para la universidad de Gold, yo también voy a dar los exámenes-**Dijo orgullosa la chica

**-Interesante, bueno señorita adiós-**Dijo mientras caminaba y se perdía en la multitud la chica miro hacia fuera en eso una voz la alejo de sus pensamientos

-**Creo que tu no estas bien**-Dijo Zoro-**Ya te lo dije antes luchare para que estén juntos**

**-Ya no hay nada que hacer-**Respondió ella

**-Yo creo que hay muchas cosas que hacer, esto aun no termina-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Ya sabrás-**Dijo sonriendo-**Vámonos**

**-A veces das miedo-**

**-Tenle miedo a esto, faltan 15 minutos-**

**-¿Qué tan rápido pasan los minutos?-**

**-Si-**Dijo Zoro mientras ambos se acercaban donde sus amigos, quien ahora estaba Nojiko con ellos

*Con Luffy

Iba lo mas rápido que podía ya que en cualquier error podría tener un accidente, mi celular no lo podía sacar no tenia hora para saber si alcanzaría a llegar todo dependía de los minutos

*En el aeropuerto

_-Po favor los pasajeros hacia la cuidad de Gold acérquense para que abordar el avión, su despegue será en 10 minutos-_

Al escuchar eso todo se alarmaron cada vez faltaba menos y Luffy no llegaba, Zoro estaba pendiente de sus amigos y Nami, luego de varios minutos

_-Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros que se dirigen a la cuidad de Gold, su despegue en 5 minutos-_

**-No podemos seguir esperando…lo siento-**Dijo Sanji a sus amigos

**-Si tienen que viajar es importante-**Dijo Chopper

-**Supongo que no podremos decir adiós-**Dijo Vivi

**-Espero que nos veamos en verano, nosotros debemos estar como un mes en la universidad y luego nos podemos ir de vacaciones-**Dijo Robin

**-Bueno son buenos amigos, son los mejores-**Dijeron Franky y Brook mientras ayudaban a llevar el equipaje

**-Debemos vernos en navidad y año nuevo, despídanme de Luffy**-Dijo Sanji

*Con Luffy

Por fin llegue al aeropuerto entre corriendo, buscando a mis amigos de cabellos con colores muy extravagantes, con mi mirada rápida no estaban en el lado sur corrí hacia norte donde pude ver a mis amigos que se estaban despidiendo tome mi celular rápidamente marcando el numero de Zoro

_-Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros que se dirigen a la cuidad de Gold, su despegue será en breve-_

**-Gracias por su recibimiento para conocernos en menos de un año, son grandes personas, adiós nos veremos-**Dijo Nami dirigiéndose al avión

**-Lo mismo digo, buena suerte en sus exámenes -**Dijo Vivi mientras que Sanji se marchaba con ella

**-Chicos despídanme de Luffy, espero que estén bien-**Dijo Chopper

**-Bueno un gusto ser su amiga y tu novia, Zoro nos vemos te quiero-**Dijo Robin

**-Buena suerte chicos-**Dijo Zoro besando a la morena, pero su celular comenzó a sonar el chico miro la llamada y la chica se había subido al avión

-Zoro te dije que no les dejases subir al avión, ya estoy aquí-**Dije molesto hablando por celular mientras corría hacia ellos**

_**-Luffy no pude hacer nada, tienen que marcharse ahora lo lament-**_

_**-**_**Zoro me harías un favor, tengo un plan, necesito tu ayuda y de los chicos**_**-**_

_**-¿Nos encarcelaran?-**_

_**-**_**Probablemente**_**-**_

_**-Esta bien si eso vale la pena, dime que hacemos-**_**Zoro al colgar suspiro y miro a sus amigos**

_-Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros que se dirigen a la cuidad de Gold, su despegue será en breve-_

**-No podemos dejar que ese avión despegue, están dispuestos a hacer algo estupido y que probablemente nos encarcelen por Luffy-**Dijo Zoro a lo que sus amigos asintieron**-Entonces no hay remedio, ahí viene este es el plan, yo con Luffy subiremos al avión, Usopp mas vale que des las mejores excusas de tu vida para que le expliques a los guardias que seguramente vendrán y Brook, Franky no dejaran que nadie entre, vamos**

Pude notar que Zoro les estaba diciendo el plan, mis amigos sonrieron y yo con Zoro corrimos para poder entrar pero unos guardias estaban ahí, en eso Franky les golpeo y nosotros pasamos

**-Necesitamos seguridad, unos jóvenes atacaron a guardias y subieron al avión que despegara a la cuidad de Gold-**Desea un guardia

-**Lo siento, esto lo hacemos por unos amigos-**Se disculpo Usopp mirando a los guardias enojados

El túnel para llegar al avión era extenso pude escuchar los gritos de una personas que estaban sorprendido por mis amigos golpear guardias pude notar que venían guardia hacia el avión, ya estábamos en problemas entramos rápidamente mirando los rostros de personas que eran de mi antigua academia continúe avanzando con Zoro mire a unos guardias detrás de mí que trataron de tomar a Zoro formando un gran escándalo, en ese momento note el cabello naranjo de Nami corrí hacia ella pero aparecieron unos guardias que me tomaron

**-¡Esperen, Nami!-**Grite lo mas fuerte que pude esos guardias eran fuertes casi no me podía mover, note que miraste sorprendida al igual que nuestros amigos

-**Joven, tiene que ser detenido no pueden golpear guardias ni entrar como terroristas a un avión** –Dijo uno de los oficiales

**-Solo quiero hablar con Nami-**Dije intentando soltarme, mientras que mirabas sorprendida**-¡NAMI, ESCUCHA NO QUIERO QUE TERMINEMOS A SI, SABES TE AMO Y ESTO ES UNA FORMA DE PROVARLO!**

**-¡Luffy!-**Dijiste parándote de tu asiento pero los guardias comenzaron a arrastrarme fuera del avión

**-¡NAMI, ME ESFORZARE AL MAXIMO PARA ESTAR EN GOLD, ACUERDATE QUE PROMETI QUE NADA NOS SEPARARIA, TE AMO Y ADIOS CHICOS CUIDENSE!-**Dije mientras vi que un guardia me tapo la boca y me secaba por un escalera a una coche donde estaban mis amigos

-**¿Valió la pena?**-Pregunto Usopp

**-Si…-**Dije mirando el avión que estaba cerrando las puertas

**-Eso fue emocionante, creo que desde que ella llego nosotros no estábamos en tantos problemas-C**omento Brook

**-Supongo que daremos lo mejor para ser aceptados-**Dijo Franky

**-Luffy creo que hiciste lo correcto-**Dijo Zoro sonriendo, yo me sentí feliz mientras nos trasladaban y el avión despego

*En el avión

Todos murmuraban sobre lo sucedido, los amigos de aquellos que fueron arrestados estaban contentos

**-Luffy es el mejor lo que sucedió solo para venir a despedirse de nosotros y de Nami-**Dijo Chopper felizmente

**-Si, el es genial-**Dijo Nami

**-Entonces cuando se vean en Gold ¿Qué pasara?-**Pregunto Robin a su amiga

**-Veremos que sucederá, como dijo Zoro "Creo que hay muchas cosas que hacer, esto aun no termina", talvez algo cambie cuando nos volvamos a ver-**Dijo sonriendo Nami

**-Realmente el sueño de Usopp se cumplió por que eso fue como una película-**Comento Sanji

*En la estación de policías

Todos estábamos frente a un hombre que era el segundo al mando ya que mi abuelo no estaba el señor Bogard

**-Escuchen deben pasar el resto del día aquí, lo que hicieron fue muy grave son considerados héroes hace unos días y ahora son unos locos que alertaron al aeropuerto-**Dijo Bogard

**-Pero valió la pena hacer eso-**Dije mientras nos dejaba en esa oficina-**Lo lamento chicos les metí en este problema**

**-No importa-**Dijo Brook

**-Digamos que hace tiempo no nos metíamos en problemas, pero eso es super-**Dijo Franky

**-Todo vale en la guerra y el amor-**Dijo Usopp

**-Prometí que lucharía para que tu y Nami estén juntos espero que no lo arruines-**Dijo Zoro

**-Gracias chicos-**Dije sonriendo pude ver entrar a mi hermano con Nojiko

**-Chicos son libres pagamos su fianza-**Dijo Nojiko

-**Gracias-**Dijimos todos agradecidos

Al llegar ami casa pensé que todo eso sucedió en un día, un día totalmente fuera de lo común una gran aventura, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Nami pero no tenia línea, estaba feliz pero no me agradaba la idea de no poder ver a Nami, fui donde Zoro y nos juntamos con los demás de mis amigos a jugar play a si continuaron los días, cada vez que llamaba a Nami no contestaba o cuando a veces estaba con Zoro que hablaba con Robin le decía pero ella luego cortaba me preguntaba el porque, Ace organizo un asado en nuestra casa a la cual llegaron muchos amigos y gente desconocida para mi, en eso note la mirada de Zoro mientras yo hablaba con una chica amiga de mi hermano

*En la fiesta

-_Puedo notar a Luffy triste bueno lo conozco hace mas de 15 años, a veces se le ve feliz y no preocupado como su amigo creo que debo hablarle sobre lo que me comento Robin_-Penso Zoro mientras charlaba con Usopp y Franky

(Flash Back de Zoro)

_-Lastima que terminaran a si-_Dijo Robin mientras hablaba con el chico antes de llegar al aeropuerto-_Se que Luffy vendrá al aeropuerto quiero que hagas lo posible para que llegue hasta donde este Nami, pienso que ya no llegara a tiempo_

_-El llegara el la ama desde hace mucho se que el no le fallara, es bueno que seas mi novia te prometo que entrare a Gold quiero estar contigo si no fuese a si te iré a ver cada vez que pueda lo prometo-_Dijo Zoro mientras le tomaba de la mano

-_Ellos son muy especiales, espero que sea una promesa de que aras tu mejor esfuerzo…Nami tenia otra razón por la cual irse-_Dijo Robin mientras miraba a su novia

_-¿Otro motivo, cual?-_Pregunto

_-Nami, dijo que su madre le llamo ya que esta en una misión que para su seguridad tal vez seria mejor irse a vivir a una isla al otro lado del mundo y que no quería que Luffy supiese por que el aria lo imposible para que ella se quedase o se marcharía con ella_-Se dio a explicar Robin

Fin del flash back

**-Luffy puedo hablar contigo afuera-**Dijo Zoro mientras se dirigía al patio donde estaban menos personas que adentro

**-Claro, permiso chicas-**Dije mientras seguía a mi amigo

**-Luffy, ¿Crees que Nami termino contigo por su distancia?**- Pregunto Zoro a la cual yo le mire rápidamente

-**Siento que hay algo mas…**-Murmure

-**Sobre eso Luffy quiero hablarte hay algo mas-**Cuando Zoro dijo eso apreté mis puños

**-¿Qué mas?-**Dije fríamente

**-Su madre dijo que la llevaría al extranjero por su seguridad esa fue una razón por la cual corto contigo-**Sentí un sentimiento de rabia no se la razón pero me acerque a Zoro rápidamente

**-¿Hay mas razones?-**Pregunte ante el silencio del le mire su silencio ocultaba algo

**-¿Que aras?-**Me dijo como si nada

**-¿Como que, que are? acaso no es obvio**-Dije algo desesperado

**-Contrólate-**Me dijo sujetándome del hombre

**-No, vamos Zoro por que ella no me dijo nada, sabes mas que yo y yo soy su novio –**Realmente no me estaba controlando me aleje del apoyándome en un pared

**-¿No te comprendo, que te afecta?-**

**-Me afecta que ella crea que yo no la pueda proteger, que no me pudo decir eso en la cara, en mi presencia, en otras palabras ella me mintió…-**

**-Luffy…fue para no preocuparte-**

*En Gold al día siguiente

**-Buenos mis queridos estudiantes que de examinaran en este mes, quiero que den lo mejor para su admisión en el próximo año-**Dijo una mujer de cabello negro**-Mi nombre es Shakky por cierto de momento estarán en departamento mas alejado de la universidad pero a contar de comenzar las clases serán en el mismo campus solo para becados, bueno chicos y chicas bienvenidos a Gold mañana a las 10 de la mañana comenzaran los exámenes **

*** 15 días después**

Desperté temprano como ya me era costumbre estaba amaneciendo me levante y me fui a trotar por la playa, Nami todavía no me contestaba ni respondía mis mensajes cuando Zoro le preguntaba a Robin de ella no le respondía eso me mantenía preocupado por que lo que me dijo Zoro sobre que ella se podía marchar pero ¿Sin decirme nada? Como que si nada hubiese habido entre nosotros la única manera fue que entrenaba con los chicos y hacia mucho deporte para tratar de evadirme de eso pero me es imposible se que sonara loco pero he estudiado como nunca, quiero cumplir mis promesas mi hermano ya casi nunca estaba en casa por lo cual siempre estaba con los chicos

***En Gold**

**-Bueno ya casi todos sus exámenes están revisados, la próxima semana se dirán quienes aprobaron y quienes no, los que revise en otras palabras las de esta clase en su mayoría por lo que estarían aprobados ustedes se marcharan en 6 días mas para que en noche buena estén con sus cercanos –**Dijo un profesor** –Otra noticia el 1 de enero comenzaran a dar examines para los que deseen becas deportivas y admisiones para los equipos si son buenos para algún deporte que participen ellos serán llamados por los informes que tenemos**

**-Entonces los chicos vendrán, Nami tendrás que ver a Luffy no le puedes seguir evadiendo siempre-**Dijo su amiga de cabello azul

**-Lo se Vivi pero no es seguro de que este la próxima semana-**Dijo la chica

**-¿A que te refieres?-**Pregunto Robin

**-¿Adonde iras?-**Pregunto Chopper

**-Eso es lo que quiero saber-**Murmuro Nami

**-Creo que hablemos ya esta por terminar la charla, o si no el nos retara-**Comento Sanji

***Con Luffy**

**-Luffy despierta hombre estamos en un partido-**Dijo Zoro a su amigo que estaba mirando fijamente un árbol

**-Lo siento Zoro, me preguntaba si Nami sentirá lo mismo que yo-**Dijo Luffy mientras se golpeaba para que se aclarara su mente

**-Chicos dejen de hablar como las niñas quiero que estén bien para cuando demuestren como juegan en Gold-**Les grito un hombre de cabeza pelirojo

**-Shanks-**Dijeron todos los chicos que estaban en una cancha de baloncesto de una gran **avenida**

**-¿Bueno que debo decirles primero lo bueno o lo malo?-**Pregunto Shanks

**-Con lo malo a si lo bueno tranquiliza-**Dijo Usopp

-**Bueno entonces la mala es que tendrán que ir a Gold el 22 de diciembre para que se acostumbren a la cuidad y puedan estudiar por eso es mala noticia no estarán para navidad sus amigos llegaran el 21 por lo cual no les verán-**Dijo Shanks todos le miraban se pauso tomo aire-**Y la buena es que les aceptaron en Raftel y darán los examines en becas en Gold**

-Excelente-Dijeron la mayoría del equipo de baloncesto

**-Ya no estaremos como grupo-**Murmure algo triste mire a mis amigos estaban tristes

**-Ya no somos un grupo Luffy-**Me dijo Zoro yo le dirigí mi mirada a el-**Desde que ellos tomaron un avión ya no somos una banda como la de antes**

**-Pero que dices Zoro, somos amigos y…-**Pero no pude continuar el me tomo de la camisa, estaba descontrolado

**-¡Que no vez que la próxima vez que les veamos será con suerte si entramos a esa problemática universidad!-**Dijo gritándome y que todos nos mirasen

**-¡Cálmate!-**Dije soltándome, realmente me molestaba que hablase a si**-¡Si es por Robin la veras!-**

**-Tu preocupa por Nami, por eso te abra dejado te preocupas por todos menos de ti-**Dijo algo mas tranquilo-**Además todos queremos carreras distintas, piensa Luffy tarde o temprano esto pasaría**

**-No hables a si de nuestros amigos y de mi nov-**Pero me detuve para comprender sus palabras cerré los puños con gran fuerza

-**Tranquilo chicos, Luffy como el excapitán de ellos, debes comportarte como tal y ustedes son amigos no deben hablarse a si pero deben aceptar la realidad-**Dijo Shanks parándose entre nosotros quitando esa tensión entre ambos, luego sonrío**-¡Les invito a todos al un bar para celebrar!- **

Respire profundamente luego continuamos jugando pero no puedo sacarme esas palabras de mi cabeza esas y las de Shanks es como un tortura lenta y muy mala tortura luego cuando ya estaba oscuro me fui a bañarme para juntarnos en el bar a las 10 de la noche, trate de llamar a Nami pero que sucedió lo mismo de siempre me fui lentamente por las calles pensando ni Chopper me decía nada de Nami era como si fuera un fantasma, que cruel pero realmente…¿Nuestro grupo y mi relación con Nami termino?. Si lo pienso aun mejor desde aquel día en el avión tampoco me dio una respuesta clara solo me miro como si fuese un héroe eso creo que pensó, talvez ella deseo irse con su madre pero no soy nada para impedir su felicidad, ¿Ella pensara que le deje de querer?, creo que una persona como nosotros no dejamos de querer tan fácilmente por lo menos es lo que pienso y creo solo espero que sea a si. Al llegar al bar pude a ver a Shanks contento como nunca lo había visto en los años que entube en la academia sonreí ahí estaban algunos amigos y compañeros

**-Hey Luffy que bueno que llegaste-**Dijo Shanks

-**Claro-**Dije saludando a los chicos

*5 días después

**-Bueno jóvenes espero que su estadía fuera de su agrado las cartas se las enviamos a sus casas para la respuesta si están o no están dentro de Gold, que mas puedo decir espero que les fuera bien que nos vemos ojala en febrero creo que el 3 de febrero comienzan las clases y el 1 de febrero deben estar aquí, los alumnos que darán para deportivas les realizaremos las pruebas en menos de 2 semanas para que tengan vacaciones y se puedan ver chicos y chicas felices fiestas-**

**-Terminamos me gusto la cuidad, en este casi un mes que estuvimos aquí, pero quiero volver a casa, lastima tendremos que esperar como tres semanas para ver a los chicos-**Dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba donde sus amigos mientras que sus compañeros se comenzaban a despedir

**-Si lo siento mi madre me esta llamando voy a hablar afuera vuelvo enseguida-Dijo Nami mientras se paraba y sus amigos le miraban**

**-Me siento mal por Luffy el solo quiere hablarle-**Dijo Chopper

**-Pero a Nami le juramos que no le diríamos nada de ella y para que dejara de pensar en el-**Dijo la chica peliazul

**-Si Nami quiere dejar de pensar en Luffy pero es imposible amos se aman mucho…pero si esta llamada lo puede definir todo –**Murmuro Robin

**-¿A que te refieres?-**Dijeron todos

**-La llamo su madre Bellemere, ¿Qué tal si le dice que viaje con ella?-**Dijo Robin todos se sorprendieron y pensaron en lo dicho

***Con Nami**

**-¿Cómo estas?-Hablo la chica por su celular**

-Hija que bueno oírte, ¿Como te fue en los exámenes?-

**-Bien, eso espero y dime que sucede-**

**-Quiero que…- **

mmm-mmmm

_Como pensar que tú volverás dime vida mía que tu regresaras y aquellos momentos no lo olvidaremos jamás_

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

**PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, disculpadme por mi demora tengo que decir también que ya pronto acabara y no se si quedan 1 o 2 cap, además decir que tengo un nuevo proyecto, gracias por leer adiós cuidaos**


	16. Historia sin un final:Eternamente juntos

**Datos importantes**

**- Es en tiempo real, todos los personajes aquí son normales en su totalidad, tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades, todos son humanos, tienen la misma edad en su mayoría**

**-El fic en si tratara de amistad, amor, traición.**

**-Tratara de primera de un ZoNa pero luego será un LuNa en definitiva lo explica el titulo.**

**-Espero de que sea de su agrado.**

**-ccccc-**

***En el bar**

**-Zoro fuiste muy duro con Luffy-**Le dijo Brook

-**Lo se pero el necesita desahogarse y en cierta forma me duele a mi no poder verles**-Dijo el chico bebiendo su tercera copa de tequila

**-A Luffy le afecto mucho que Nami terminara con el, mucho mas que lo que fue con Hancock-**Comento el afro

**-Es que a Nami la ama ella lo cambio de hecho nos cambio a todos, dime yo y Luffy siempre estábamos en problemas desde que ella llego dejamos de hacer eso y muchas cosas mas e incluso cambio nuestra forma de pensar-D**ijo el chico mirando su copa tomando un tiempo al ver a su amigo hablar con el director como un amigo mas-**Hancock solo le desmostro que era tener una pareja formal, Nami le demostró que el amor es bueno pero cuando terminaron para ambos fue terrible…-**

**-Me lo imagino son muy similares a eso se les llama ¿Almas gemelas?-**Dijo Brook también bebiendo**-Nadie te dice que es lo que uno tiene que hacer para poder olvidar o reparar ese daño que queda cuando te alejas de alguien, mas si le amas**

**-Para serte sincero el otro día pude notar que Luffy estuvo llorando, a quien les mentimos cuando decen que los hombres no lloramos, si de verdad amamos lloramos y hacemos lo imposible para poder recuperarle, por eso se que a la larga ellos volverán y serán felices-**Dijo mientras que el moreno se les acercaba

**-Hola, saben Shanks quiere un concurso de bebidas-**Dije cuando me acerque donde mis amigos que bebían como ninguna otra noche

***En la oficina de Gold**

**-Impresionante estos jóvenes de la academia de Shanks fueron buenos puntajes, Shakky envíales la carta de admisión-**Dijo Rayleigh**-Mañana llamare a Shanks para que esos chicos estén el día 24 en la cuidad los exámenes serán mas adelantados que otros años eso significa algo interesante**

***Con Nami**

-Quiero que por mientras te quedes con tus amigos yo pronto viajar nuevamente hacia nuestra casa el problema esta solucionado puedes estar tranquila, pero la propuesta piénsala-

**-Comprendo, bueno les diré eso a mis amigos-**

-Nos vemos pronto hija adiós – 

-**Adiós madre-**Dijo colgando el celular y miro donde estaba sus amigos sonrío estaba feliz tal vez solo tenia que volver a hablar con Luffy

**-¿Qué sucedió Nami?-**Pregunto Chopper preocupado

-**Que los problemas que habían ya no están…-**Al decir eso todos sus amigos estaban felices

**-¡Eso significa que no te macharas!-**Dijeron todos felices

*Con Luffy

Realmente bebí pero no hasta no poder recordar nada, me recosté sobre el sofá haciendo caer un cuadro que estaba en una mesa, note un foto mía con Nami en un partido de baloncesto abrasados felices, recordé esos momentos después de la emoción de ganar un partido y un abraso de tu novia es la mejor formula que he encontrado hasta ahora, debería haber hecho mas por ella, mucho mas talvez ese día no pude pero se que nos encontraremos y ya nos debemos marchar a los exámenes debo dar lo mejor y…

_-Luffy, soy yo Dragon tu padre, quiero decirte que tu abuelo esta fuera de peligro y volverá casa en 1 semana mas, necesito que luego de que des tus exámenes en Gold, te vengas acá conmigo, cuando acabes llámame –_

Un mensaje, desearía que fuese un mensaje pero de Nami como le extraño, mejor me voy a preparar mis maletas

*Con Nami

**-¡De vuelta a casa!-**Dijo Chopper feliz

**-Si fue bueno que viajemos 1 día antes talvez nos alcancemos a ver-**Dijo Robin

**-Si, como extraño la babosadas de ellos-**Dijo Vivi

**-Si pero el profesor dijo que sus exámenes serian el 24 y ya estamos a 22 –**Dijo Nami

**-Vamos, Nami tenemos esperanza además ya veras a Luffy-**Dijo Sanji

*Al día siguiente en la cuidad

**-Nami que bueno que volviste, te extrañe hermanita-**Dijo Nojiko abrasando a su hermana

**-¿Cuándo te dan la respuesta de la universidad?-**Pregunto Ace

**-Nos dijeron que antes de año nuevo, nos tendrían las respuestas y…-**Dijo Nami mirando si alguien estaba detrás del

**-Luffy ya esta en la cuidad de Gold-**Dijo Ace sacando una carta de un bolsillo de su pantalón-**El me dijo que te entregara esto…-**

**(**_**Flash back)**_

_**-Hermano espero que ingreses por que si es no te daré la peor paliza de tu vida-**__Dijo Ace golpeando la espalda de su hermano suavemente_

_**-No te preocupes, es la única forma que puedo estar con Nami claro si mis amigos aprueban….-**__Dijo Luffy mirando hacia fuera donde estaban los aviones-__**Ace tu veras a Nami, entrégale esta carta a mi nombre-**_

_**-Seguro-**__Dijo sonriendo _

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

**-Gracias, voy a mi cuarto-**Dijo Nami tomando la tarjeta subiendo las escaleras

-**Ya quiero ver cuando se encuentren**-Dijo Nojiko mientras abrazaba al hombre

**-Si, ellos se aman mucho pero me preocupa lo que me dijo el abuelo-**Dijo Ace

**-Sobre que Dragon se puede llevar a Luffy-**Dijo Nojiko y Ace asintió

**-Una carta de Luffy eh, creo que mejor la leeré-**Dijo sentándose en la cama abriendo el sobre

_Nami _

_Espero que estés bien y te allá ido muy bien en los exámenes, seguramente yo ya estoy en esa cuidad, me gustaría saber de ti si no conectaste nada de lo que te envíe, quiero decirte que los meses mas entretenidos fue contigo en este año conseguiste enamorarme y muchas cosas de las cuales me siento feliz y orgulloso, escribiendo esta carta recordé momentos de los cuales estuvimos juntos, te soy sincero…te extrañe y te extraño cada minutos que no estamos juntos, extraño todo de ti me gustaría tenerte frente a mi, decirte todo esto y mas si pudiese, nos volveremos ver seguramente será el día de febrero, mi padre me llamo y me dijo que tenia que irme con el, debo aceptar seguramente es algo importante, te extraño y te amo eso recuérdalo siempre por que es a si, espero que en este mes y 1 semana no lo olvides, suerte en navidad y año nuevo Nami te deseo lo mejor…adiós _

_Luffy_

**-Ese idiota, siempre es sincero y amable –**Dijo Nami sonriendo y sollozando en eso callo una fotografía de aquel sobre-**Luffy nunca olvidare eso**

***Dos semanas después**

**-Creo que fue emocionante pasar todos a excepción de Luffy la navidad y año nuevo-**Dijo Usopp mirando a todos que se encontraban con un sobre en la mano nerviosos

**-Creo que este es un momento decisivo, chicos les deseo suerte a la cuenta de tres abran los sobres y lean**-Dijo Nojiko junto con los jóvenes en la misma sala-Ace ve el sobre de Luffy

**-No creo que sea buena idea además el debe ser el que se lleve la emoción, 3, 2,1-**Luego de decir eso Ace, todos luego de abrir el sobre comenzaron leerlos y la parte final en voz alta

**-Su puntaje en los exámenes fueron seleccionados para obtener la beca en otras palabras están aceptados por la Universidad de Gold –**Dijeron todos felices

**-¡Esto es SUPER amerita una fiesta!-**Dijo Franky

-**Si te apoyamos-**Dijo Usopp, Chopper

-**Preparare comida esta es genial, cierto chicas-**Dijo Sanji

-**Por supuesto**-Dijo Vivi

**-Claro**-Comento Robin que estaba mirando a su amiga pelinaranja que abrazaba de su hermana

**-Esto merece beber del mejor trago**-Dijo Zoro

**-Creo que me voy a morir**-Dijo Brook

**-Felicidades chicos, continuaran en la misma universidad espero que siempre sean amigos del idiota de mi hermano-**Dijo Ace sonriéndoles

***Con Luffy**

Estaba con mi padre en estas reuniones con sus socios que comúnmente iba, el me dijo que era para abrirme paso luego de que saliera de la universidad, claro en estas fechas deben dar los resultados me muero de ganas para saber mi resultado y el de los chicos, chicas además de poder verles, ver a Nami si creo que hace 2 meses terminamos y no nos vemos, me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo

**-Luffy, Luffy que opinas-**Dijo mi padre mirándome junto a sus socios**-Una carrera de ingeniería serán unos 5 o 3 años dependiente de tu nivel, luego de eso puedes asociarte con el, ¿Que opinas?-**

**-Esta bien, ¿Qué clase de negocios?-**Pregunte siempre me pasaba que aceptaba sin escuchar

**-De un compañía de motocicletas, necesita ayuda financiera la mitad de las ganancias serian para ti-**Explico mi padre-**Ya eres mayor de edad, firma aquí para que el trato se selle-**

**-Bien-**Dije con mi voz firme mirando aquel empresario

**-Es un honor hacer trato con la familia Monkey-**Dijo el hombre-**El ya tiene entrevista de matrimonio-**

**-No, el ya esta comprometido-**Dijo mi padre, por un momento me he asustado mire hacia fuera, por alguna razón sentí una gran felicidad

***Universidad de Gold Roger-Dos meses después**

Un gran día soleado, en una gran entrada del primer campus de aquella universidad muchos jóvenes estaban felices por ingresar a la mejor, en ellos había un grupo de jóvenes que estaban bajos unos árboles

-**Entonces ustedes tres tienen la misma habitación**-Dijo Zoro mirando a las tres chicas frente a el-**Yo estoy con este idiota pervertido-**

**-No me llames a si-**Dijo Sanji

**-Si estamos en el edificio 2 la habitación 23 en el piso 4…ya es el segundo día, me preocupa si es que llegara-**Dijo Vivi

-**Ahora que lo pienso, yo estoy con Brook y un tal Hatchi, Usopp y Chopper están en doble habitación, Sanji y Zoro ustedes están de dos o tres, en el edificio 2 pero mas arriba-**Dijo Franky

-**De dos-**Dijo Sanji sin animo

-**Tranquila Vivi, todavía puede llegar tiene 12 horas para llegar-**Dijo tranquilamente Zoro

**-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo**-Dijo Nami

**-Que no confías en el…-**Dijo el peliverde

*Con Luffy

Desde el día del aeropuerto que no corría tan rápido si hace tres hora llegue a esta cuidad y ahora me llamo Shanks que si no llegaba en media hora me dejarían fuera de algo llamado coctel de bienvenida, eso significaba comida gratis por lo que me dijo mi hermano a todos le aceptaron soy muy feliz por ello, por fin llegue a unos grandes edificios habían unos papeles en la entrada donde estaban escritas en la habitaciones correspondientes vi mi nombre estaba en la habitación numero 24 del edificio 2 en el piso 4, camine hacia ahí al entrar me quede mirando con un hombre que ya conocía que llevaba un gorro a manchas y mirada seria mirando televisión.

**-Law que sorpresa verte-**Dije emocionado

**-Tu habitación es de la izqueierda falta un integrante mas y adivina quien es-**Dijo el sin mirarme**-…es Enel-**

**-Ya no tengo rencor Law, como esta Keimi-**Dije el chico me devolvió la mirada moleste

**-Pues esta en este edificio, seguimos como pareja-**Dijo mirándome y mirando nuevamente la tv-**Tus amigos les vi, ¿Qué pasara con Nami?**

**-La buscare de hecho ahora me voy a buscarle, nos vemos Law-**Dijo tirando mis cosas a mi habitación que seria por mas de 2 años, camine hacia la inspectoría, diciendo que ya había llegado que era uno de los becados, continúe caminando por el primer campus no vi a nadie conocido luego pude notar que habían unas chicas mirándome me acerque a ellas

**-Chicas, no han visto a una chica de cabello naranja, alta, delgada-**Dije con esperanza pero ellas no me dieron respuesta continúe avanzando pude notar a lo lejos una mujer de cabello naranja, corrí tras ella esquivando a muchas personas al tomarla del brazo pude notar que no era ella

**-¡Luffy!-**Dijeron mi nombre al voltear pude notar a una mujer de cabello verde**-¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien Keimi, que feliz me siento al verte-**Dije abrazándola**-¿Sabes donde están mis amigos?**

**-No les vi denante bajos unos árboles pero no le he visto-**Dijo entonces me soltó-**Pero están en el edificio 2-**

**-Enserio yo igual-**Dije alegre, me separe de ella y le quede mirando**-Soy compañero de habitación de Law-**

**-Ya veo será difícil para ambos, se que son compañeros de Enel también-**Dijo Keimi preocupada a lo cual yo le sonreí

**-Ya no tengo resentimiento sabes, mi meta es encontrar a Nami-**Dije

**-Si, búscala yo ahora me debo ir, sabes la ceremonia comienza en 2 horas en el auditorio solo para el edificio 2** –Dijo marchándose le vi perderse en el mar de gente ya comenzaba a tardecer, me fui donde había mucha gente reunida por el sonido pude notar que era un partido de baloncesto

**-¡Sanji aquí!-**Esa voz me parecía familiar acaso era Zoro, fije mi vista en las personas que estaban con ellos**, **solamente estaban los chicos en eso note que el balón salto hacia mi tomándola y los chicos se girasen

**-¡Luffy!-**Dijeron todos sorprendidos corriendo hacia el, hablaron hasta que los otros jugadores comenzaron a hablar

**-Estos chicos molestaron a nuestra chicas, son de becas deportivas igual que nosotros** **por lo cual les retamos deberán hacer todas nuestras tareas, ¿Aceptas el reto?-**Me dijo Franky

**-Acepto de cuantos están jugando pero tú y Zoro ya sabemos la dupla que hacen-**Dijo sonriéndome

-**Vamos Luffy, veamos si continuas a nivel Nami esta ayudando en las cosas de bienvenidas-**Dijo Sanji-**Gana por ella-**

-**Soy tu capitán o eso era, felicidades por entrar chicos-**Dije tomando el balón, antes de mirarme con mis contrarios-**Comencemos Zoro recuerdes el partido del año pasado contra el CP9-**

**-Claro pero nos falta jugadores-**Dijo el peliverde

-**Dejen de hablar tanto hombres, un tiempo de 10 minutos gana**-Dijo uno de los contrarios, solamente sonreí mire a Zoro y le pase el balón me moví rápidamente hacia el aro Zoro evadió a uno y lanzo al aro encestando, tome el balón entregándoselo al tipo mas alto que le lanzo a su compañero pero Zoro tomo ese balón y me lo lanzo y yo enceste

**-¡Como extrañaba verles jugar a esos dos son súper emocionantes!-**Dijo Franky mirando a sus amigos que ya llevaban unos 14 tiros y los contrarios 6

**-Son muy buenos, por eso son los becados más prometedores-**Murmuro Sanji

*En otro lugar

**-Chicas adivinen quien esta haciendo escándalo en la cancha de baloncesto**-Dijo Law dejando bolsas en un mesa, saludando a Keimi

**-Los chicos de la CP9, los de la academia de Enel, Law son muchos los que están aquí por baloncesto-**Dijo Vivi mirándole

**-Vamos adivinen-**Dijo el chico sentándose

-**Law tenemos cosas que hacer para esta noche, no tenemos tanto tiempo para andar adivinando**-Dijo Nami mientras

**-Vamos chicas era de nuestra academia, siempre causaba problemas y era un gran jugador-**Dijo Law

**-Todos son o deben ser buenos jugadores**-Dijo Robin

**-Law por que no vas a comprar unas rosas rojas y blancas 10 docenas-**DijoKeimi

-**Esta bien, chicas traten de adivinar**-Dijo saliendo sin animo

_**-Algo importante les tenía que decir**__-Pensó Keimi_

***En la cancha de baloncesto**

Simplemente escuchaba miles de comentarios acerca de nosotros como estábamos jugando, me sentía feliz de volver a jugarlo y estar con ropa normal, ya pasado los 10 minutos estábamos felices por pagar demostramos lo mejor que teníamos, luego me fui con mis amigos a charlar en unas bancas de cerca

**-Pasamos la navidad junto y año nuevo, la pasamos bien pero sentimos tu ausencia Luffy-**Dijo Chopper, el cabello lo tenía largo y su estatura era unos cuantos centímetros más alto

**-Excelente y ¿Cómo a estado Nami?-**Pregunte todos me miraron entonces Zoro hablo

-**Bueno a estado bien, seguramente estará feliz de verte Luffy, supongo que hablaras de ella sobre los casas que sucedieron-**Dijo mi amigo

**-Claro, claro si eso hablaremos, me gustaría saber el por que no hablo conmigo**-Dije

**-A de saberlo pero jamás vi este verano a Nami con celular, ahora que lo pienso-**Dijo Brook

**-Es verdad-**Dijo Usopp

**-Ya chicos nos vemos a las 18:00 en el auditorio-**Dije corriendo para llegar a mi habitación, estoy nervioso y emocionado por ver a Nami es como la primera vez que le bese unos de esos besos robados, es que con ella tuve demasiadas aventuras y momentos vividos, aquella vez que le dije que fuera mi novia le vi tan feliz y sincera a la vez realmente fuimos muy lento, por eso deseo tanto recuperarla por que se que la razón por terminar nuestra relación fue solo un berrinche a si como de las amistades, que no se ve lo fuerte que es hasta que hay un problema y luego se resuelve espero que salga igual se que espero lo mejor para esta noche, mi padre nunca creí que me apoyara como lo hizo el otro día.

(Flash Back)

_**-Padre, ¿Qué significa lo que dijiste en la oficina acerca de matrimonio**__?-Pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado hacia un restaurante _

_**-Pues que yo creo que ya tienes pareja y si ella la escoges no tengo problema, Luffy nunca fui y seré el mejor padre que un hijo puede desear, te presione y dañe alguna vez, esta vez quiero que formes tu propio camino y futuro…cuantas con mi apoyo en tus decisiones-**__Dijo mirándome-__**Espero que me creas hijo, ya tienes un negocio asegurado, sabes tienes talento que sepas manejar tu vida y no ir a tantas fiestas que tus neuronas no soportaran demasiado-**_

(Fin del Flash Back)

**-Mono ya son las 18 hrs. Enel ya se fue ¿Vamos al auditorio o te vas solo?-**Dijo Law al otro lado de la puerta

-**Voy enseguida-**Dije suspirando poniéndome un abrigo negro una camisa y unos pantalones del mismo color

**-Con tanta demora mono pareces mujer-**Dijo Law molestándome-**¿Nervioso?**

**-Si, en realidad no se por que estoy tan emocionado-**Dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras

-**Veras a la chica que te tiene loco**-Dijo Law dándome un golpe amistoso

***En el auditorio 15 minutos después**

**-Queridos estudiantes primero felicitarles al poder ingresar a tan gloriosa y aclamada universidad del país y a nivel nacional, esperamos que vuestras becas sigan vigentes hasta finalizar sus estudios este año tenemos deportivas, esperamos que no hayan roces entre ustedes los estudiantes que este lugar sea como su hogar, soy su director ****Sylvers Rayleigh****-**Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco-**En este edificio están los mejores puntajes y becados, ustedes son libres de lo que quieran siempre y cuando no dejen en vergüenza el nombre de esta universidad, ya no están en preparatoria para hacer los mismos juegos, jóvenes espero que tengan un gran año que comience su fiesta, mañana tienen clases a las 8:15.**

**-Gracias director-**Dijo Franky hablando por micrófono**-Bueno como dijo prosigamos con este evento, les quedo muy bien chicas**

**-Luffy este es tu momento amigo-**Me dijo Zoro sonriéndome, mientras señalaba a Nami quien se dirigía al corredor de aquel auditorio-**Vamos, hombre te acompaño hasta la mesa para que saludes y te apuras antes de que aleje demasiado-**

**-Buenas noches chicas-**Dije saludando al resto para luego irme al corredor que daba hacia el patio trasero pude notar que estaba sentada frente a un fuente de agua, sonreí para mi mismo estaba contento de poder verle camine hacia ella lentamente y me senté esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero no fue así entonces me acerque a su oído

**-Buenas noches -**Dije esperando un momento, ella se paro rápidamente mirándome con cara de sorprendida

**-Me as asustado-**Me dijo pero su sonrisa sabia que solo estaba feliz

**-Nami, que bueno verte-**Dije muy nervioso perdiéndome en esos ojos llenos de felicidad, aquellos ojos y rostro que me enamore

**-Si, lo mismo digo Luffy-**Nos quedamos en silencio

**-Nami, el día que rompiste conmigo recuerdas que te dije que nos volveríamos a ver-**Dije tomando aire y mirándole

**-Yo quie-**Pero no le deje continuar poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios

**-Déjame hablar a mi-**Dije sonriendo como siempre-**Se que dijiste que solo nos distraeremos en los estudios y que fuésemos solo conocidos para no dañarnos o incluso menos que eso, de eso quiero hablarte no sabes lo pase en estos meses, de principio no podía dormir pensando en ti, luego trate de distraerme con cualquier cosa para tratar de calmar esas ansias de verte además no contestabas y jamás te comunicaste conmigo Nami, te deje esa carta hace tiempo para que te enteraras si es que estaba vivo, aquel día en el avión eso y mucho mas soy capaz de hacer por ti...yo quiero entregarte mi vida completa, ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?**

**-Luffy escucha sobre eso…-**Dijo Nami yo solo me quede mirando no pudo continuar continuar con las palabras

**-Antes de que respondas o digas algo, te compre esto de regalo atrasado por navidad y nuevo año-**Dije entregándote un caja en el cual estaba un collar de oro grabado el nombre Nami-**Espero que te guste…-**

**-Gracias Luffy eres muy amable pero esto es…-**

**-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, aprendí muchas cosas gracias a ti-**

**-Luffy lo que dije esa vez, no estaba segura de lo que nos prepararía en el futuro pero ahora esta aquí, eso es increíble pero si te herí por eso de verdad lo siento-**Dijo dedicándome una de sus mejores sonrisas abrasándome firmemente, sentí su olor de aquel perfume favorito-**Pero no puedo aceptar tu regalo, yo aun te amo y me gustaría volver estar contigo-**

**-Entonces es un si-**Dije esperanzado mi corazón estaba acelerado por aquella respuesta

-**Lamento no haberte respondido o contestado, es que mi celular se callo al bajar del aeropuerto-**Dijo riendo separándose de mi y mirándome-**Perdón Luffy por estos meses, solo debimos hablar y si quiero estar contigo nuevamente-**

**-¡Nami!-**Dije tu nombre como nunca antes, te eleve por el aire al girar fue muy emocionante la respuesta, me sentí feliz y tranquilo al bajarte te mire-**Nami prometo que nunca te voy a dejar nuevamente solo espero que tu tampoco-**

**-Nunca-**Dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos para besarnos suavemente hasta llegar a demostrar cuanto me iso falta

**-Hoy estuve tan nervioso y preocupado por no haberte encontrado en el día que ahora estoy muy adrenalinico-**Dije sonriendo mientras te abrazaba y note que habían personas mirándonos en el pasillo**-¿Los vistes nos estuvieron observando?**

**-Si como en las películas-**Dijo separándose de mi viéndome-**Entremos la fiesta aun no termina-**

***6 años más tarde **

**-Nami, estamos atrasados para ir a donde Zoro-**Dije mirando una corbata de color roja de mi armario, me dirigí hacia el comedor de nuestro hogar hace un año que estábamos conviviendo juntos como una pareja normal, tenia pensado en esta noche proponerle matrimonio ya casi teníamos 27 años, un marco con una fotografía de nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes a pesar de todo no hemos cambiado mucho, Nami tenia el cabello largo y yo era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto

**-Ya voy...-**Dijo ella entrando al cuarto con un vestido color rojo, tacones altos-**Luffy ya estoy lista-**

**-Eres una buena geógrafa-**Dije sabiendo que ella sonreía**-Tengo la semana completa libre por que no pides un día también-**

**-Depende de mi jefe-**Dijo Nami haciéndome la corbata yo solo suspire-**Esto me recuerda el día de nuestra graduación, ya a pasado 6 años y tengo que hacerte la corbata yo-**

***En el departamento de Zoro**

**-Que bueno que vienen, creí que se perderían en el camino-**Dijo Usopp mirándome

**-Que me pediera una vez fue solo por que me confundí de autopista-**Me excuse

**-Luffy entonces compraste el anillo**-Me dijo Zoro acercándose junto a Brook

**-Todo listo, capitán ya sabes el procedimiento-**Dijo mi amigo afro músico por excelencia

**-Si, después de la cena-**Dije pero mis amigos me miraron

-**Eres el primero en caer**-Dijo Zoro bromeando

-**Ustedes están muy lentos-**Dije mientras Zoro decía que nos fuésemos a sentar la razón de estar todos reunidos era por celebración de que todos acabamos la universidad excelentemente, ahora ya no teníamos el tiempo de antes para juntarnos a cualquier hora dependía de nuestros trabajos pero siempre encontrábamos motivos, ya luego de comer mire a Brook y a Zoro el primero se levanto de la mesa excusándose de ir al baño y mi mejor amigo me miro sonriente y orgulloso, me levante cuidadosamente camine hasta el otro lado de la mesa y dije

**-Amigos, amigas y Nami-**Dije totalmente nervioso, Brook comenzó a tocar el violín con la melodía que había creado el mismo, me arrodille y saque de mi chaqueta aquel anillo de diamante, tu asombro fui un delirio de los mejores-**Nami eres la chica que hace años atrás, me ayudo e comprendió, desde que te vi y paso el tiempo enamorándome y ya llevamos 7 años juntos por eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Ecepto por la hermosa melodía de mi amigo, el silencio fue total sabia que su respuesta seria positiva pero la emoción de la duda fue como de aquel día cuando entramos a la universidad, mirándole fijamente a los ojos note cuando ella me abraso fuertemente

**-Si acepto-**Dijo en susurro mis amigos estaban contentos, nos felicitaron y aconsejaron simplemente mi vida era la mejor que pude haber tenido incluido que Nami era la mujer y el amor de mi vida, mis amigos los seguía manteniendo que mas podía desear.

***1 año y 5 meses después en el hospital**

Entre corriendo hacia urgencia donde estaban mis amigos que hablaban con Chopper quien trabajaba ahí

-**Luffy ven conmigo**-Me dijo yo le seguí realmente estaba preocupado-**Es posible que haya complicaciones en el parto, pero ponte esto que es zona quirúrgica yo estaré como medico pediatra-**

Entre en la sala de parto, Nami estaba sedada entre con cuidado sentí un profundo temor a perderle para siempre, sabia que la mayoría de las mujeres que tenia o se esposaba con la familia Monkey, tenia complicaciones en el parto y morían en la misma instancia, los medico llegaron Chopper dijo que tendría que esperar afuera.

**-Ten un café-**Dijo sentándose al lado mío Zoro

**-Gracias**-Dije no tenia ganas de hablar, solamente pensaba en como estarían ambos

**-Solo piensa que todo saldrá bien, Nami es fuerte –**Dijo Zoro en el fondo el había madurado bastante

-**Ya son las 11p.m deben irse mañana deben trabajar**-Dije a todos

-**No te dejare solo-**Dijeron todos a la vez

**-¡Luffy, chicos!-**Dijo Chopper saliendo de aquella sala mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos- **La operación, ¡La operación fue un completo éxito Nami y el bebe están en perfectas condiciones te felicito Luffy!-**

**-Que alivio**-Dije suspirando**-¿Puedo verle?**

**-Pasa-**Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de recuperación, al entrar vi a Nami mirándome tiernamente y sonriéndole a aquel bebe que tenia en sus brazos-**Que bueno que estés bien, ahora tengo todo lo que puede desear un humano, una mujer que lo ama, amigos leales y un hijo es una vida feliz-**Le dije a Nami besándole y viendo a mi hijo, estos años fueron grandiosos para mi y se que seguirán siendo gracias a ella, lo mejor es que soy feliz gracias a todos ellos a Zoro que fue mi mejor amigo desde crios y me desmostro que no hay que darse por vencido, Sanji por dejarme comer sus deliciosos platos, Usopp que todavía me debe un cena, Robin mi amiga que me ayudo a entender cosas que no comprendía antes, Chopper el mejor medico del mundo y leal siempre, Franky con sus creaciones mas fantasticas y Brook con sus melodías tocara en conciertos por el mundo, Vivi la unica chica que hasta hoy controla a Sanji y Nami ella la primera vez que le vi ella me atrajo tal vez por su cabello naranjo o por aquellos ojos logro conquistarme, me pregunto que sucedería si nunca me hubiese enamorado de Nami o de la novia de mi mejor amigo.

mmm-mmmm

_Si quieres recordar entonces vuélveme a buscar dime que me quieres y nadie ni nada nos detendrá._

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda

Espero que sea de su agrado en este nuevo proyecto, basado en hechos reales.

Adiós 

PD: Gracias por su comentario y apoyo en este proyecto, lamento si este final no fue de su agrado pero de momento encontré que eso es un buen final y uno tranquilo ya cuando se tiene una familia y amigos lo tienes todo ya que lo material no es importante, si quedaron con dudad, deseen que mejore o algo solamente háganmelo saber, espero que vosotros sigáis mis proyectos y nos leemos en otra ocasión, les deseo lo mejor y gracias.


End file.
